Łapiąc ćmy
by Delta Niris
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle zamiast terroryzować Hogwart jako Dziedzic Slytherina, skupia się na powrocie do życia i przejęciu władzy nad światem. Bo czemu by nie? Alternatywa II tomu, TMR mentors HP, bez slashu.
1. Dziewczynka, która miała przyjaciela

_Betowały ramoncia i Gaya, dzięki!_

 **Rozdział 1**

 **Dziewczynka, która miała przyjaciela**

Ginny umarła.

Wciąż była ciepła, gdy Harry dotykał jej dłoni i szyi, próbując przypomnieć sobie, jak na filmach ludzie badali swój puls. Gdy przykładał ucho do klatki piersiowej dziewczynki, starając się wyczuć najlżejszy ruch i usłyszeć najcichsze uderzenie serca. Gdy w końcu krzyczał i potrząsał Ginny tak, że głowa latała jej jak u lalki, to w przód, to w tył.

To ciepło było najbardziej koszmarne.

– Niech się obudzi – powiedział wreszcie. Wciąż klęcząc, odszukał na zakurzonej podłodze swoją różdżkę. Wycelował nią w Toma. – To przez ciebie ona… To przez ciebie. Zrób z tym coś.

Głos miał spokojny, a ręce mu nie drżały. W tej jednej chwili mógł myśleć tylko o tym, że to Riddle powinien być martwy, nie Ginny. A później spojrzał na chłopaka drugi raz i cała jego pewność zniknęła, zastąpiona przez przygniatające poczucie bezradności.

Tom natychmiast uciekł wzrokiem i przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, udając, że patrzy na stos bibelotów rozrzuconych na najbliższej ławie. Wyraz twarzy miał doskonale obojętny, ale jego ciężki, nieregularny oddech zdradzał, że tylko się zgrywa.

– Nie wiedziałem, że tak się skończy. Gdybym wiedział, po prostu kazałbym jej wyrzucić to draństwo dawno temu. Myślałem, że ma tylko jedno zastosowanie – powiedział w końcu matowym głosem.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to.

– Harry…

– Nie obchodzi mnie to! – Chłopiec poderwał się gwałtownie. Zacisnął palce na różdżce tak mocno, że pobielały. – Masz ją zbudzić, po prostu masz ją zbudzić, przecież to Ginny, Ginny nie mogła, no nie mogła, więc ją zbudź…

– Nie potrafię! – Przez krótką chwilę Tom wyglądał strasznie i Harry odruchowo cofnął się o krok. Zahaczył łokciem o porcelanową wazę, która z hukiem rozbiła się o podłogę. Obaj wzdrygnęli się na ten odgłos, a Riddle jakby oprzytomniał. Jego twarz znów stała się obojętna, a głos spokojny. – Ginny umarła. Nie potrafię wskrzeszać zmarłych. Nie potrafię cofać czasu. Przepraszam, Harry. Jestem tylko durniem, który wciągnął dziecko w czarną magię. – Przy ostatnich słowach głos załamał mu się lekko. Odetchnął dwukrotnie, aby się uspokoić. – Przepraszam – powtórzył.

– Ale ona…

Harry spojrzał na dziewczynkę, która leżała pomiędzy nimi. Wcale nie wyglądała na martwą. Była nieco blada, rozczochrana i ubrudzona, ale przecież przez takie bzdury się nie umiera. Harry niemal wierzył, że to jakiś żart i zaraz okaże się, że dzięki magii można chwilę udawać trupa. Albo jakaś wyrafinowana forma zemsty za to, że ostatnio nie miał czasu dla niej i dla jej dziennika.

Przypomniał sobie nagle, jak niechętnie podzieliła się z nim swoją tajemnicą – tylko dlatego, że Tom ją o to poprosił. Strasznie się jąkała i czerwieniła, trzymając przed sobą dziennik jak tarczę i co chwila zerkając przez ramię, czy na pewno są sami. Wtedy okropnie go irytowała, ale teraz pomyślał, że może być najbardziej wkurzającą istotą na świecie, byle by tylko była.

– Ale ona nie mogła tutaj zginąć – powiedział z niezachwianą pewnością w głosie. – Strasznie chciała iść do Hogwartu, więc byłoby nie fair, gdyby tutaj zginęła.

Poza tym wciąż jest ciepła, Tom. Martwi ludzie są zimni.

Wtedy się rozpłakał. Różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni i potoczyła się pod jeden z pocerowanych foteli. Upadł na kolana i spróbował ją wyciągnąć, obmacując na oślep przedmioty oblepione kurzem i pajęczynami. W końcu zamarł skulony, obejmując dłońmi głowę i starając się uspokoić.

...Nie wolno płakać, nie wolno krzyczeć, nie wyjdę, jeśli będę się mazgaić, jeśli będę robił _te_ rzeczy…

Wyczuł, że Riddle do niego podchodzi i odruchowo skulił się jeszcze bardziej, ale chłopak tylko usiadł obok i ostrożnie objął go ramieniem.

– Przepraszam, Harry, tak bardzo przepraszam.

Chłopiec najpierw zesztywniał, ale po chwili przytulił się do Toma, ignorując to, że okulary wbijają mu się w nasadę nosa. Spróbował coś powiedzieć, ale zbyt dławił się łzami i śliną – wyszło więc nieskładnie i bełkotliwie.

– Tak, wiem – odpowiedział Riddle poważnie. – Ja też.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli tak razem.

Obok stygła Ginny.

 **xxx**

Tom nieco się niepokoił. Gdy uczęszczał do Hogwartu, nikt oprócz niego nie wiedział o znikającym pokoju, ale od tamtego czasu minęło wiele lat. Poza tym Riddle nie był pewien, czy Harry i Ginny na pewno nikomu o tym miejscu nie wspomnieli – oboje mu to obiecali, ale byli dziećmi. Dzieci są kiepskie w dochowywaniu sekretów.

Choćby z tego względu powinien jak najszybciej uciec z Hogwartu. Wymknięcie się z zamku z rozhisteryzowanym Harrym byłoby jednak bardzo trudne.

Mógł go uśpić lub skłonić do posłuszeństwa magią, ale nie chciał tego. Używanie magii do kontrolowania innych nieco go brzydziło – wydawało mu się zbyt prostackie, nieodpowiednie dla człowieka inteligentnego, a przede wszystkim niezbyt zabawne.

Nie miał oporów przeciwko rzucaniu zaklęć na ludzi, których uważał za niewartych swojego czasu i uwagi – używanie sztuczek było wtedy rozsądnym wyborem, a przynajmniej akceptowalnym.

Harry jednak fascynował go od chwili, w której Ginny pierwszy raz wspomniała o nim w dzienniku.

Chłopiec, który przeżył mordercze zaklęcie. Chłopiec, który dwukrotnie zmierzył się z Voldemortem i wygrał. Wężousty. A w dodatku pupilek Dumbledore'a.

Warto było go zdobyć, choćby po to, żeby rozdrażnić nauczyciela.

Nie, nie nauczyciela. Dyrektora, uświadomił sobie Riddle.

Ciężko było mu wyobrazić sobie Dumbledore'a na tym stanowisku. Czarodziej zawsze wydawał się zbyt odległy, oderwany od codziennych spraw, jakby w Hogwarcie był tylko gościem, odpoczywającym przed kolejną bitwą. Tom łatwiej oswoił się z myślą, że dyrektor w czasie wojny prowadził ruch oporu i przyczynił do jego upadku, niż z tą, że co miesiąc rozliczał się z dostawcami produktów żywnościowych z ilości kurzych jaj i uncji mleka.

W czasie, w którym był uwięziony, świat pod pewnymi względami stał się absurdalnym miejscem.

Gwałtowny płacz Harry'ego zaczął cichnąć i z czasem zmienił się w monotonny szloch. Riddle gładził go po plecach, błądząc wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Zastanawiał się.

Logiczne byłoby, gdyby zabił teraz chłopca. Nawet bez różdżki nie powinno to stanowić problemu – Harry był zmęczony i rozkojarzony. W zasięgu jego ręki, na ławie, leżał kanciasty, metalowy przycisk do papieru. Mógłby uderzyć nim Pottera w skroń.

Przez chwilę myśl ta bardzo go kusiła. Nigdy jeszcze nie zabił nikogo własnymi rękami – przy szlamie posłużył się bazyliszkiem, przy Ginewrze dziennikiem – więc zastanawiał się, jakie to uczucie.

Zmrużył oczy, wyobrażając sobie ciepłą krew ściekającą po palcach.

Potter wzdrygnął się i odsunął, bezmyślnie pocierając bliznę. Okulary zjechały mu na koniec nosa, więc mrużył oczy, próbując dostrzec twarz Toma.

Riddle opanował się.

Nie, nie z Harrym, nie teraz. Ten chłopiec był zbyt cenny, by niszczyć go dla takiej błahostki. I zbyt interesujący, żeby ot tak porzucić.

Nawet gdy Tom istniał tylko w dzienniku, wyczuwał w Harrym coś znajomego, _bliźniaczego,_ czego wciąż nie potrafił dokładnie zidentyfikować. Gdy dotknął go w realnym świecie, to uczucie się pogłębiło. Nie było nieprzyjemne, raczej niejasne. Fascynowało go.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał miękko.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i spróbował wstać. Tom pomógł mu i przytrzymał, ponieważ pod chłopcem niemal natychmiast ugięły się nogi.

– Muszę powiedzieć Ronowi. To jego siostra – wymamrotał Harry.

– Najpierw usiądź.

– Ale Ron…

– Później mu powiesz, teraz usiądź.

Przez chwilę Potter wyglądał, jakby chciał się zgodzić, ale w końcu potrząsnął głową.

– To jego siostra – powtórzył. – Wszyscy jej szukają.

– Harry, jesteś pewien… – Zawiesił głos na odpowiednio długą chwilę, by można było odczytać tę pauzę jako oznakę wahania. – Na pewno chcesz mu powiedzieć, że zabiliśmy Ginny?

Harry zbladł jeszcze bardziej, ale skinął głową. Otarł oczy, poprawił okulary. Był poważny i zdeterminowany.

Tomowi podobał się jego wyraz twarzy.

– Więc pójdę z tobą – stwierdził. – Przyznam się, że zmanipulowałem was, żeby wydostać się z dziennika i po to właśnie ją zabiłem, ale powstrzymałeś mnie przed ucieczką, ponieważ nie miałem różdżki – powiedział rzeczowo. – Możesz uderzyć mnie jakimś zaklęciem, żeby brzmiało to bardziej prawdopodobnie.

Harry patrzył na niego niepewnie, jakby przestraszony.

– Tom, czemu ty…?

– Morderstwo dokonane przy pomocy czarnomagicznego artefaktu – powiedział, jakby coś cytował.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Tak to się nazywa, Harry. – Odwrócił się i podszedł do Ginny, miażdżąc po drodze parę odłamków porcelany. Podniósł dziewczynkę delikatnie. Była bardzo lekka, wychudzona. Choć starał się pobierać od niej energię życiową stopniowo, aby nie zwrócić uwagi nauczycieli, i tak wyglądała, jakby od dawna chorowała. Zastanowił się przelotnie, dlaczego opiekun jej domu się tym nie zainteresował. – Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, nie powinienem dostać dożywocia.

– Przecież nie chciałeś – zaprotestował chłopiec gwałtownie.

– Morderstwo to morderstwo.

Zaczął iść w stronę drzwi, ale powoli. Dawał Harry'emu szansę.

– Powiem, że ciebie w ogóle nie było. Znaczy, że nikogo nie było. Że to była moja wina.

– Nie bądź głupi.

Potter złapał go za rękaw szaty, więc Riddle zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego.

Naprawdę lubił wyraz twarzy tego dziecka.

– Myślisz, że mogę po prostu uciec i pozwolić ci wziąć na siebie winę? – spytał chłodno. – Po tym, jak przeze mnie ona… – Kolejny raz zwiesił głos. Odwrócił wzrok, odczekał odpowiednią chwilę i dodał, starając się, aby kolejne słowa brzmiały jak rzucone z roztargnieniem: – Zresztą… przywykłem.

Harry też milczał przez chwilę, patrząc na Ginny pustym wzrokiem.

A jeśli uciekniemy razem?, pomyślał Tom zachęcająco.

– Ucieknę razem z tobą – stwierdził Harry. To nie było pytanie.

– Nie zgadzam się.

– Ale…

– Nie. Nie ma powodu, żebyś niszczył sobie przeze mnie życie.

– Ale nawet jeśli weźmiesz winę na siebie, i tak oberwę. Nie zgłosiłem nikomu dziennika, choć wiedziałem czym jest, więc nawet jeśli nie wsadzą mnie do więzienia, złamią moją różdżkę i zakażą czarować, tak jak Hagridowi – powiedział spokojnie, niemal oschle. – A jeśli nie będę mógł czarować, Voldemort w końcu mnie dorwie i zabije. Nie wierzę, że umarł w zeszłym roku.

– Voldemort – powiedział Tom z odrazą. Nie musiał nawet udawać nienawiści.

Harry skinął głową.

– Więc jeśli teraz mnie zostawisz, to tak, jakbyś sam mnie zabił – powiedział, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Riddle pomyślał, że od dawna nie bawił się tak dobrze.

 **xxx**

Tom położył Ginny na białej sofie, a Harry usiadł obok, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Bezmyślnie skubał popękaną tapicerkę, która kiedyś mogła imitować skórę, ale teraz wychodziły z niej szare włókna.

Ciągle zastanawiał się, czy robi dobrze.

Uciekanie było złe. Wiedział o tym. Gdyby chodziło tylko o niego, poszedł by już do Dumbledore'a. Nawet gdyby mieli go zamknąć w więzieniu do końca życia. Nawet gdyby Ron i Hermiona mieli go już zawsze nienawidzić. I pani Molly. I pan Artur. I Fred, George, Percy. I wszyscy inni.

Bo na to zasłużył.

Ale nie chciał, żeby Tom znowu cierpiał.

Chłopiec patrzył, jak Riddle odsuwa fotel i wyciąga spod niego różdżkę, oczyszcza ją z pajęczyn, a następnie znika wśród przykurzonych mebli i bibelotów. Powiedział, że zanim wyjdą, musi zabrać stąd parę rzeczy. Harry'ego nie interesowało, czego szuka, ani co zrobią, gdy opuszczą Hogwart. Gdyby to od niego zależało, mógł nawet umrzeć.

Ale Tom by uznał, że to też jest jego wina.

Harry przygryzł dolną wargę do krwi. Wściekłość, jaką czuł na chłopaka w pierwszym momencie, zastąpiło przygnębienie. Wcześniej myślał, że będzie się cieszył, gdy Tom uwolni się z dziennika. Próbowali znaleźć na to sposób od chwili, kiedy dostał ten przeklęty przedmiot do rąk.

Przyjaciele go ostrzegali, ale ich nie słuchał. Denerwowało go **,** że Hermiona chciała o wszystkim powiedzieć Lockhartowi, a Ron kazał mu wyrzucić dziennik, skoro został stworzony przez samego Voldemorta. Oboje uważali, że Tom tak naprawdę nie istnieje, a przedmiot jest wyłącznie pułapką.

Ale to nie oni rozmawiali z Riddle'em całymi dniami w czasie ferii świątecznych. Nie poznali go. Nie rozumieli, jak jest _tam_.

 _Nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj samego._

Harry uświadomił sobie, że gładzi Ginny po głowie. Zastygł, czując, jak żółć podchodzi mu do gardła. Niemal zapomniał, że umarła.

 _Gdy do mnie piszecie, czuję się, jakbym odrobinę bardziej żył._

Ginny czasem skarżyła się, że jest senna i zmęczona. Harry myślał, że to dlatego, ponieważ siedzi nad dziennikiem zamiast sypiać w nocy. Nie miała apetytu i chęci do nauki, ale sądził, że to przez zmartwienia. A Tom… Tom przecież nawet jej nie widział. Jak więc mógł się zorientować?

To Harry mógł zrozumieć, co się dzieje, ale zbyt przejmował się nadchodzącym meczem i tym, że Wood zagroził mu wyrzuceniem z drużyny, jeśli się nie przyłoży. Pomyślał, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli na parę dni zostawi ją samą z dziennikiem. Poza tym, gdy on pisał z Tomem, zawsze czuł się dobrze, dlatego niezbyt przejmował się słowami Ginny.

Właściwie dlaczego…?

Potarł czoło odruchowo, ale myśl umknęła mu, nim zdołał ją sprecyzować.

To i tak już nieważne, pomyślał ze złością.

Riddle wrócił. Przez ramię przerzuconą miał skórzaną torbę, równie starą jak wszystko w tym pokoju, a w lewej ręce trzymał otwartą książkę. Szedł wolno, równocześnie czytając.

– Muszę rzucić na ciebie jeden czar – powiedział, gdy dobrnął do sofy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Okej.

Chłopak machnął nad jego głową parę razy różdżką, kreśląc w powietrzu dziwaczny znak. Harry nie rozpoznał zaklęcia, ale w tej chwili nie ciekawiło go szczególnie do czego służy.

Riddle skończył i spojrzał w stronę drzwi z namysłem. Wydawał się zmęczony, choć przez większość czasu próbował utrzymywać obojętny wyraz twarzy.

– Nadal nie wiem, jak się stąd wydostać – powiedział, kiedy zauważył, że Harry się mu przygląda.

– Zabrałem pelerynę niewidkę – powiedział Potter obojętnie.

– Naprawdę?

– Myślałem, że się przyda. Najpierw w ogóle nie pomyślałem, że mogła przyjść tutaj, tylko że coś jej się stało. – Umilkł na chwilę, przełknął ślinę i wyciągnął z kieszeni pelerynę. – Czemu ona tu przyszła? – spytał nagle, znowu czując złość, choć tym razem na nikogo konkretnego.

– Nie jestem pewien. Chyba pokłóciła się z koleżankami z dormitorium i chciała chwilę pobyć sama.

To tłumaczyło, dlaczego nikt nie zgłosił jej zaginięcia przed pierwszymi zajęciami.

Potter zacisnął mocno palce na pelerynie.

– Gdyby tylko tutaj nie przyszła – powiedział.

– Wiem. – Riddle wrzucił książkę do torby i zapiął starannie obie klamry, choć jedna niemal całkiem zardzewiała. – Musimy już iść, Harry. Możesz ponieść Ginny?

Harry skinął głową i wstał niepewnie. Wziął dziewczynkę na ręce, zaskoczony, jaka jest lekka. Znowu miał ochotę płakać, ale obiecał sobie, że tego nie zrobi. Nie, dopóki nie wyjdą z Hogwartu.

Tom popchnął go delikatnie w stronę drzwi. Zanim jednak do nich doszli, Riddle raz się zatrzymał. Wziął do ręki stary, matowy diadem i parę razy obrócił w dłoni, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Po chwili jednak wrzucił przedmiot do reszty rupieci, zalegających na stole wokół gipsowego popiersia.

– Nieważne – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie.

Przed drzwiami narzucił na siebie i Harry'ego pelerynę niewidkę. Była na tyle obszerna, by zakryć wszystkich, choć musiał się przygarbić, a Potter mocniej objąć Ginny.

Gdy wychodzili, Harry pomyślał, że gdyby wcześniej powiedział o dzienniku Dumbledore'owi, dziewczynka wciąż by żyła.

Ale Tom – nie.

 **xxx**

Największy problem stanowił Namiar ciążący nad Harrym. Ten, który wisiał nad Tomem, prawdopodobnie zniknął, gdy Voldemort skończył siedemnaście lat – Riddle wątpił, aby zaklęcie odnowiło się wraz z jego odrodzeniem. Jednak to, że nie mógł czarować przy Harrym, było kłopotliwe.

Udało im się wyjść poza bramę, której pilnowały uskrzydlone kamienne dziki, więc Tom zdjął z siebie pelerynę, przykrywając nią jedynie Harry'ego i Ginny. Wrzosowiska pomiędzy Hogwartem a Hogsmeade musiały zostać już wcześniej sprawdzone, ponieważ większość osób na miotłach krążyła teraz nad lasem, a dwie nad jeziorem. Z tej odległości nauczyciele przypominali trochę przerośnięte wrony.

Tom sięgnął do torby, której wnętrze wcześniej powiększył, i przez chwilę szukał interesującej go książki. Odklejał się jej grzbiet, a większość kartek wyglądała, jakby miała lada chwila wypaść. Zebrał je razem, czując lekką irytację. Nie lubił popsutych przedmiotów.

– Jak długo będziemy iść? – spytał Harry cicho.

– Dopóki nie nauczę się tworzyć świstoklików – odpowiedział, otwierając książkę na spisie treści.

– Co to jest?

– Artefakt przenoszący. Trudniej go wyśledzić niż aportację.

Choć wciąż jest to możliwe, pomyślał, wertując kolejne rozdziały.

Zaczynał marznąć, ale było to przyjemne uczucie. Po latach spędzonych wśród pustki, wszystko sprawiało mu radość. Powietrze kłujące w płuca, rozmoknięta, błotnista droga, śnieg zalegający w cieniu, nawet słońce rażące go w oczy.

Tom nagle przystanął i odwrócił się, przyglądając podłożu. Widział tylko ślady swoich butów.

– Idziesz po trawie? – spytał.

– Tak.

– To dobrze.

Raz podleciała do niego kobieta, ostrzyżona krótko, jak mężczyzna, i zbyt młoda, by mogła go pamiętać. Chwilę rozmawiali. Powiedział, że szukał w okolicy wrzeknika złocistego do eliksirów, ale zmarzł już kompletnie pomimo zaklęć termoregulacyjnych, więc idzie do Hogsemeade na piwo. Obiecał, że poinformuje szkołę, jeśli zobaczy rudą dziewczynkę. Stwierdził, że chce pomóc, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie nie mają wolnych mioteł. Był tak zmartwiony jak powinien być człowiek w tej sytuacji.

Harry stał parę kroków dalej, nic nie mówiąc i starając się jak najciszej oddychać.

Poza tym incydentem nic nie zakłócało mu spaceru. Zanim dotarli do Hogsmeade mniej więcej orientował się, w jaki sposób stworzyć świstoklik. Odłożył książkę do torby i roztarł zmarznięte ręce.

– Stój w tym miejscu – powiedział, wyciągając z kieszeni różdżkę. – Muszę odejść od ciebie na tyle, aby twój Namiar nie wyczuł zaklęcia.

– Okej – odpowiedział chłopiec obojętnie.

Tom zszedł z drogi, starannie licząc kroki. Na wszelki wypadek poszedł dalej, niż potrzebował, bo nie wiedział, czy Namiar w międzyczasie nie został ulepszony. Wydawało mu się to mało prawdopodobne. Zaklęcie, którego używało Ministerstwo, było bardzo stare. Niektórzy badacze twierdzili, że wywodziło się ze starożytnego Rzymu i Tom uważał to za prawdopodobne. Nie odkryto nigdy klątwy, której odległym echem miał być Namiar, ale budowa inkantacji, pewne słowa i ich śpiewna wymowa, wskazywały, że rdzeń czaru pochodził z czasów, w którym jeszcze nie używano różdżek. Próbowano zrekonstruować pierwotne zaklęcie – z różnym skutkiem – a Tom z ciekawością o tym czytał. Gdy miał dwanaście lat, Namiar bardzo go interesował. Przede wszystkim zastanawiał się, jak go ominąć, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że po prostu było coś pasjonującego w zaklęciu, dzięki któremu przez lata można śledzić innych ludzi. Namiaru nie dało się rzucić na osobę, która skończyła siedemnaście lat, ale Riddle wierzył, że potrafiłby go zmodyfikować – naprawić formułę – i z czasem ominąć to ograniczenie. Musiałby jednak poświęcić temu wiele czasu.

Więc nie teraz, może później, a najlepiej – gdy będzie miał kogoś, komu mógłby to zlecić.

Harry?

Tom podniósł z ziemi kamień, zastanawiając się nad tym.

Nie, Harry pod tym względem był prawdopodobnie zupełnie bezwartościowy. Riddle znał go na tyle dobrze, żeby orientować się w jego wadach. Chłopiec miał trudności z prostymi zagadkami logicznymi, często nie rozumiał przeczytanego tekstu i nie potrafił skupić się na dłuższych wykładach, a przede wszystkim zaskakująco słabo interesował się magicznym światem. Równocześnie był sprytny i potrafił szybko podejmować decyzje w stresujących sytuacjach – więc Riddle podejrzewał, że inne problemy wynikały nie z powodu jego wrodzonych predyspozycji, a ze sposobu, w jaki go wychowano.

Harry bardzo niechętnie opowiadał mu o swoim domu, ale Tom potrafił wielu rzeczy się domyślić.

Jeszcze raz wyjął książkę i upewnił się, że dobrze zapamiętał inkantację. Największy problem stanowiło wybranie miejsca, do którego chciał się udać. Świstoklik tym różniły się od aportacji, że człowiek, który go tworzył, musiał potrafić wyobrazić sobie miejsce, do którego przedmiot miał go przenieść. W końcu Riddle zdecydował się na wybrzeże, na które kiedyś pojechał na wycieczkę ze swojego sierocińca. To był pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczył morze, więc widok wyrył się głęboko w jego pamięci. I tamta jaskinia… Tak, ona też była ważna.

Stworzył świstoklik za drugim podejściem i ustawił go tak, aby aktywował się po dziesięciu minutach. Bez pośpiechu wrócił do Harry'ego

Przeniesienie było nieprzyjemne. Poczuł mocne szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i z trudem utrzymał się na nogach, gdy wylądował. Potter upadł na kolana, a peleryna zsunęła się na ziemię, odsłaniając Ginny.

– Co dalej? – spytał chłopiec martwym głosem.

Tom rozejrzał się, sprawdzając, czy w okolicy nie ma ludzi. Na wszelki wypadek włożył rękę do kieszeni i zacisnął palce na różdżce, ale na klifach byli sami.

Wylądowali parę stóp od urwiska i nic nie odsłaniało ich od zimnego, wilgotnego wiatru. Riddle poczuł, że zaczyna drżeć. Znów roztarł dłonie.

Podejrzewał, że nadchodzi sztorm. Niebo było ciemne, a morze wzburzone, choć nie padał deszcz. Tom podszedł do skaju urwiska i spojrzał na fale, które wrzynały się głęboko w kamienistą plażę, momentami uderzając o skały. Znów przeszedł go dreszcz.

Z trudem oderwał wzrok i zmusił się do cofnięcia o parę kroków.

– Musimy ją pochować – odpowiedział w końcu.

Z torby wyciągnął szpadel, który wydobył spod sterty kapeluszy w znikającym pokoju. Czasami miał wrażenie, że w tamtym pomieszczeniu można było znaleźć wszystko. Choć mimo wszystko wolałby łopatę.

Harry podniósł się chwiejnie i wyciągnął dłoń po narzędzie, ale Tom pokręcił głową.

– Nazbieraj kamieni.

Pomimo tego, że ziemia nie była zamarznięta, Riddle miał problem z wykopaniem dołu. Co chwila natrafiał na kamienie i szybko dotarł do warstwy litej skały. Uznał jednak, że płytki grób wystarczy – i tak zamierzał zabezpieczyć go później czarami.

W końcu odłożył szpadel. Czuł się zmęczony, ale było to na swój sposób przyjemne.

Podszedł do Ginny, ściągnął z niej pelerynę niewidkę i schował do torby. Wziął dziewczynkę na ręce. Harry patrzył na niego czujnie, więc musiał pamiętać, żeby traktować zezwłok delikatnie. Dotykanie trupa nieco go brzydziło – choć wiedział, że minęło za mało czasu, aby mięso zaczęło się rozkładać. Nie lubił martwych ludzi.

Położył dziewczynkę w grobie i sięgnął po szpadel, żeby ją zakopać, ale Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, więc zamarł zaalarmowany. Jak dotąd był tylko na jednym pogrzebie, szlamy, którą zabił, ale wtedy mógł łatwiej odgadnąć, jak powinien się zachowywać – przyszło wielu uczniów, a uroczystość przebiegała w ustalony z góry sposób. Teraz musiał improwizować.

Spojrzał znów na trupa, zastanawiając się, czego mu brakuje. Przypomniał sobie, że zazwyczaj zwłoki wkładano do trumien. Ściągnął więc z grzbietu szatę, zostając w samej koszuli i spodniach, i przykrył nią dziewczynkę, tak jakby otulał ją kocem. Harry po chwili podał mu swoją, choć cały dygotał z zimna.

– Daj jej pod głowę – poprosił.

Tom zrolował więc ubranie i zrobił z niego prowizoryczną poduszkę.

Teraz ktoś powinien powiedzieć coś ckliwego, uznał.

– Wybacz, Ginny. – Kątem oka obserwował Harry'ego, żeby zobaczyć jego reakcję.

Ten stał nieruchomo, ze wzrokiem wbitym w twarz dziewczynki i dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści.

– Zabiję Voldemorta – powiedział w końcu. – Obiecuję.

Tom naprawdę miał ochotę się roześmiać.

Później zakopał ją i ubił ziemię, a na grobie, nad głową dziewczynki, ułożyli stosik z kamieni. Riddle wyciągnął z torby składany nóż i poczekał, aż Harry wydrapie na jednym inicjały Ginny. Wyszły mu krzywe i płytkie, ale to nie miało znaczenia.

Później stali jeszcze długą chwilę w milczeniu, choć wiatr zmagał się coraz bardziej. Tom wpatrywał się w horyzont, myśląc o rzeczach, których chciał dokonać.

O zabiciu Voldemorta również.

Harry rozkaszlał się i objął rękoma. Riddle spojrzał na niego z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy.

– Rozchorujesz się – powiedział, sięgnął do torby. – Ubierz choć pelerynę.

– Nic mi nie będzie – wymamrotał Harry.

Wyglądał jakby już miał gorączkę, więc Riddle przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła. Chłopiec był rozpalony.

Dobrze, pomyślał Tom. Dzięki temu nie musiał przejmować się, że Harry mu ucieknie, gdy tylko zostawi go samego. Musiał załatwić parę spraw.

– Idziemy – powiedział oschle i narzucił mu niewidkę na ramiona.

Potter spojrzał na niego zamglonym wzrokiem.

– Ginny nic nie będzie? – spytał.

– Później wrócę tu, żeby wszystko zabezpieczyć i ukryć – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Ale nie mogę zrobić tego przy Namiarze.

– Aha. Dzięki.

Zaczął iść niepewnie wzdłuż urwiska, więc Tom ruszył za nim, próbując oddechem rozgrzać swoje dłonie i przypomnieć sobie, jakich czarów powinien użyć. Właściwie było mu obojętne, co stanie się ze zwłokami, ale podejrzewał, że dla Harry'ego ten grób stanie się ważny, więc chciał w przyszłości go wykorzystać.

Jedyny namacalny dowód ich wspólnej zbrodni.

* * *

 _Do osób, które zastanawiają się, czemu ja piszę jakiś dziwny fanfik zamiast Maski – moja wena tak chce ;_; Próbuję z nią walczyć, ale na razie mam tylko to. No i dziesięć stron kolejnego rozdziału z Jamesem, ale uwierzcie, dziesięć stron na Jamesa to nic._


	2. Dom na skraju morza

_Betowała Gaya, dzięki!_

 **Rozdział 2**

 **Dom na skraju morza, dom nad brzegiem rzeki**

Dawno temu budynek ośrodka wczasowego miał drzwi wejściowe pomalowane białą, olejną farbą, która łuszczyła się i żółkła przy progu. Tuż przed nimi, na wąskiej werandzie, leżała słomiana wycieraczka, ale niemal nikt jej nie używał, ponieważ większość chłopców rzuciła buty w kąt sieni pierwszego dnia i nie ubierała aż do ostatniego, nawet gdy padało.

Tom też chodził boso, choć początkowo ciągle kaleczył stopy na kamienistej plaży – kiedy jednak pięty mu zrogowaciały, bardzo to polubił. Buty w sierocińcu zwykle dziedziczyło się po innych dzieciach i po jakimś czasie przekazywało młodszym, aż do momentu, gdy całkiem się rozpadły. Zazwyczaj były trochę zbyt luźne albo zbyt ciasne, obcierały, a niekiedy miały pękniętą podeszwę lub dziury załatane kawałkami grubej tektury. Poza tym Toma zawsze brzydziło noszenie rzeczy po innych – miał wrażenie, że ciągle czuje smród poprzednich właścicieli, którego nie mógł stłumić nawet zapach środków dezynfekujących. Tylko starsi wychowankowie mieli czasami nowe buty i ubrania – jeśli po szkole chodzili do pracy – reszta musiała podzielić się tymi z darów.

Riddle nienawidził momentu, gdy na sznurach na podwórzu suszyły się bure, podniszczone szmaty, a jego rówieśnicy tłoczyli się przy oknach w świetlicy i kłócili, który co dostanie.

On z góry wiedział, że przypadną mu najgorsze, bo był _złym dzieckiem_. Wtedy jeszcze nie potrafił tego ukrywać.

Ale w domu nad morzem większość chłopców latała w samych majtkach, co gorszyło dziewczynki – po części dlatego, że im nie wolno było tak się zachowywać. Przynajmniej na początku, gdy opiekunowie próbowali jeszcze wszystkich upilnować. Po paru dniach pomiędzy dziećmi a dorosłymi pojawiło się niewypowiedziane porozumienie – pierwsi pojawiali się w ośrodku przy śniadaniu i obiedzie ze wszystkimi kończynami na właściwych miejscach i dopuszczalną ilością siniaków, drudzy zaś nie wnikali, co działo się pomiędzy posiłkami.

Tom większość czasu spędzał na samotnych wędrówkach brzegiem morza lub wzdłuż skraju klifów. Potrafił godzinami patrzeć na toń, choć ani razu nie wszedł do wody.

W trakcie jednej z takich wędrówek znalazł jaskinię, do której wejść można było tylko podczas odpływu. Na jej dnie tworzyło się jezioro, ciemne i spokojne. Tafla wody drżała wyłącznie, gdy tuż pod nią przepływała uwięziona ryba.

Tamto jezioro, tamta jaskinia – wciąż w nim były.

Kiedy dotarł do miejsca, w którym zaczynała się ścieżka prowadząca do groty, trochę mocniej zabiło mu serce. Przyspieszył kroku.

Harry wlókł się za nim, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię, co jakiś czas kaszląc. Niechlujnie narzucona niewidka sprawiała, że przez większość czasu widać było tylko jego głowę.

– Zdejmij pelerynę – rozkazał mu Tom. – Niedługo będziemy widzieli ośrodek.

Chłopiec zrobił to irytująco powoli, wręcz ślamazarnie. Tom schował pelerynę i spojrzał na zachmurzone niebo, zastanawiając się, czy dadzą radę dojść do budynku, zanim spadnie deszcz. Jego też powoli zaczynały łapać dreszcze – nie sądził, że się przeziębi, bo od zawsze miał żelazne zdrowie, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Poza tym czuł coraz silniejszy głód, uczucie tym bardziej drażniące, że niemal zapomniane.

Podejrzewał, że jest koło jedenastej, więc trochę zbyt późno na śniadanie. Miał jednak nadzieję, że choć parę kanapek zostało w kuchni. Nie wiedział jeszcze, w jaki sposób je wyżebrze, ale nie przejmował się tym – zazwyczaj odpowiednie słowa same mu się nasuwały.

Wspięli się na niewielkie wzniesienie i w końcu dostrzegli prostą bryłę ceglanego, parterowego budynku. Już z daleka Tom zorientował się, że coś się zmieniło. Dom był mniejszy niż zapamiętał – to go nie zaskoczyło – i na pewno kiedyś nie stał tak blisko morza. Riddle pamiętał obszerne, wysypane żwirem podwórze i porośnięte trawą boisko, które od urwiska oddzielał wysoki parkan. Teraz płot zniknął, a pomiędzy drzwiami wejściowymi a brzegiem klifu znajdowało się najwyżej piętnaście jardów ziemi.

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem Tom coraz bardziej uświadamiał sobie ogrom czasu, który mu zabrano.

Budynek otoczony był drucianą siatką, która zdążyła przerdzewieć. Płot w jednym miejscu przechylił się na bok i upadł pod własnym ciężarem. Riddle podszedł tam, po drodze mijając tablice informujące o zakazie wstępu i tym, że budynek przeznaczony jest do rozbiórki. Przeszedł po siatce, czując dziwne oszołomienie.

Drzwi wejściowych nie było, zostały po nich tylko masywne zawiasy i pożółkły, na wpół przegniły próg. Przestąpił go niepewnie, z wrażeniem, że na własne życzenie zanurza się w koszmarze. Harry szedł za nim.

Tam, gdzie była stołówka, zarwał się dach. Belka stropowa upadając zniszczyła część podłogi – wokół pękniętych desek leżały odłamki dachówek, nie czerwone, a szare od pyłu. W większości pomieszczeń szyby zostały wytłuczone, lecz w dwóch sypianiach dziury zasłonięto deskami i szmatami. Tom zauważył parę legowisk zrobionych ze starych koców – cuchnęło od nich jak od martwych zwierząt – i cofnął się ze wstrętem.

Dlaczego...?, pomyślał.

W świetlicy na ścianie wciąż widać było zarys aeroplanu na tle wielkiego, koślawego słońca, ale rysunek całkowicie wyblakł. Riddle minął go, podchodząc do najbliższego okna. Na parapecie kiedyś wyrył swoje inicjały, ale teraz ich nie znalazł. Nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć, czy okno zostało wymienione, czy ślady po prostu się zatarły.

– Tom, idziemy już? – spytał Harry ze zniechęceniem.

Riddle zamarł, z jedną dłonią położoną na parapecie.

– Nie, musisz odpocząć – stwierdził. – Poza tym nie dojdziemy do wioski, zanim zacznie padać.

O ile tamta wioska jeszcze istnieje, pomyślał.

– Nikt nie powinien tu wrócić do nocy, ale zostawię ci pelerynę i nóż na wszelki wypadek – dodał matowym głosem. – Ja skoczę na grób i później poszukam lepszej kryjówki. W porządku?

W odłamku szyby zobaczył, że Harry wzrusza ramionami.

Kiedy wychodził z budynku, czuł się, jakby został właśnie oszukany.

 **xxx**

Tom pospiesznie zabezpieczył grób i narzucił na niego parę zaklęć rozpraszających, choć niezbyt potężnych – powinny jednak zmylić zwierzęta, mugoli i tych z czarodziejów, którzy nie przeszukiwaliby tego terenu specjalnie. Co jakiś czas chłopak zerkał na niebo, zastanawiając się, kiedy wreszcie się rozpada. Choć wiatr ciągle się wzmagał, a chmury piętrzyły po horyzont, burza wciąż nie nadchodziła.

Następnie aportował się prosto w londyńską ulewę. Przemókł natychmiast, jakby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro lodowatej wody. Wzdrygnął się zaskoczony i wzrokiem poszukał najbliższej osłony. Znów drgnął, gdy z tyłu usłyszał wysoki, przeszywający dźwięk – odruchowo uskoczył w bok, oglądając się przez ramię.

Kierowca pojazdu, ignorując deszcz, wyjrzał na moment przez boczne okienko i zwyzywał go od idiotów. W ciągu krótkiej chwili utworzył się za nim korek.

Riddle patrzył na niego lekko oszołomiony. Powoli docierało do niego, że machina, którą mężczyzna prowadził, musiała być samochodem, podobnie jak wszystkie inne tłoczące się na ulicy. Nie przypominały jednak znanych mu aut.

Cofnął się o parę kroków i włożył rękę do kieszeni, odruchowo łapiąc za różdżkę.

Samochód, który na niego trąbił – zbyt smukły, zbyt jaskrawy – odjechał, a kolejne ruszyły za nim. Ich sznur zdawał się nie mieć końca, więc Tom zamarł, wpatrując się w nie z zainteresowaniem. Najpierw wydawało mu się, że mają wszystkie możliwe kształty i barwy, ale szybko zaczął dostrzegać regułę – przeważały podłużne, nieco kanciaste, czterodrzwiowe, najczęściej z obniżonym tyłem, szare i czarne, rzadziej innego koloru. Gdy to zauważył, początkowe zaciekawienie minęło – uświadomił sobie, że wszystkie prawdopodobnie napędzane są w ten sam sposób, więc ich różnorodność jest tylko złudzeniem. Budowę silnika spalinowego poznał, zanim jeszcze udał się do Hogwartu – interesował się mugolską technologią, dopóki nie odkrył jak toporna i zacofana jest w stosunku do magii – więc wiedział, w jaki sposób działa. Podejrzewał, że przez ostatnie lata został ulepszony, ale obserwując dym wylatujący z rur wydechowych, wątpił, aby zamieniono go na coś bardziej wydajnego.

Mugole mimo wszystko byli zbyt ograniczeni przez prawa fizyki.

Riddle pomyślał, że starania tych ludzi są żałosne, bo z góry skazane na porażkę – niezależnie od tego, ile geniuszy spłodzą ich zwierzęce ciała, nigdy nie będą w stanie aportować się, czytać w myślach czy choćby tworzyć szczury z filiżanek, co potrafił każdy dwunastoletni czarodziej. Na swój sposób było to też smutne.

Jak wyglądałby świat, gdyby Newton urodził się po naszej stronie?, zastanowił się.

W końcu oderwał od samochodów wzrok, postawił kołnierz koszuli, jakby mogło to choć trochę ochronić go od deszczu i ruszył w dół ulicy, lekko przygarbiony, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach. Widział, że zwraca uwagę w swoim zbyt lekkim ubraniu, ale nikt z nielicznych przechodniów nie próbował go zaczepić.

Tom wszedł w boczną ulicę, oddalając się od ruchliwej arterii. Poczuł ulgę, gdy hałas nieco zelżał – nawet nie był świadomy, jak mu przeszkadza, dopóki od niego nie uciekł. Skręcił jeszcze parę razy, docierając do okolic, które o tej porze zdawały się wręcz wyludnione.

Stojące przy ulicy domy wyglądały znajomo, niemal tak, jak w jego czasach. Wąskie budynki z wąskimi okienkami, przytulone do siebie niczym przerażone dzieci, a od jezdni oddzielone jedynie betonowym chodnikiem – nigdy nie lubił tej architektury. Zbyt kojarzyła mu się z jego sierocińcem, klaustrofobicznymi pokoikami i wysokim murem, nad którym można było dojrzeć niebo tylko, kiedy mocno zadarło się głowę.

Wolał Hogwart – z jego przepastnymi błoniami, starym lasem, rozległym jeziorem, z tysiącami pustych klas i sekretnych przejść – z przestrzenią, której pragnął odkąd tylko pamiętał.

Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego dyrektor zabraniał mu zostać w zamku na wakacje. Argument, że nie miałby go kto przypilnować, był błędny z założenia – w szkole przez cały rok mieszkały skrzaty, a Tom wiedział od innych Ślizgonów, że w czystokrwistych rodach to one czuwały nad dziećmi. Załatwienie formalności w Ministerstwie mogło być trudne, ale nie niemożliwe, zwłaszcza że Dippet utrzymywał dobre stosunki kilkoma ważniejszymi osobami stamtąd. Mimo tego staruszek rok po roku konsekwentnie mu odmawiał, wymyślając coraz to inne wymówki – czasem rozsądne, czasem nie.

Gdyby Riddle miał paranoję, uznałby, że był w to zamieszany Dumbledore, ponieważ tylko on mu nie ufał. Nie potrafił jednak znaleźć powodu, dla którego nauczyciel miałby to robić.

Przezwyciężając niechęć, Tom podszedł do drzwi najbliższego domu. Przez chwilę szukał kołatki, a gdy jej nie znalazł, z pewnym powątpiewaniem nacisnął przycisk z rysunkiem dzwonka. Skrzywił się, słysząc kolejny wysoki dźwięk, choć tym razem stłumiony przez mury. Jeśli teraz świat kochał takie odgłosy, życie w nim mogło okazać się męką.

Gdy nikt mu nie otworzył, zadzwonił jeszcze raz, odczekał parę minut, rozejrzał, czy nikt go nie obserwuje, po czym aportował do wnętrza budynku.

Od razu potknął się o buty leżące na środku maleńkiego przedpokoju. Odruchowo podniósł je i ustawił pod ścianą. Następnie osuszył czarem siebie i podłogę, na której ściekająca z niego woda zdążyła uformować kałużę.

Obszedł dom niespiesznie, wiedząc, że jeśli wrócą właściciele, z łatwością ucieknie. Szybko zorientował się, że mieszka tu małżeństwo z jedną córką, biorąc pod uwagę zdjęcia – Tom wyjął jedno z ramki i sprawdził datę z tyłu – około dziesięcioletnią.

Na początku skupił się na szukaniu pieniędzy, ale szybko pochłonęło go zwiedzanie. Wszystko wydawało mu się osobliwe, niekiedy nawet cudaczne. Niektórych sprzętów nie potrafił nazwać, szczególnie tych stojących w kuchni, inne rozpoznawał, ale sposób ich wykonania całkowicie się zmienił.

W dodatku szybko poczuł się zdezorientowany. Rodzina, która tu mieszkała, nie wydawała się bogata. Ich meble były proste, wykończone w niedbały sposób, a ubrania niezbyt eleganckie. Kobieta miała tylko kilka sukienek, podobnie jak jej córka, Tom za to znalazł w szafie wiele par roboczych spodni z grubego materiału, chyba dżinsów. W pierwszej chwili uznał więc, że to rodzina robotnicza, prawdopodobnie pracownicy którejś z fabryk. Posiadali jednak lodówkę i telewizor – przynajmniej Riddle zgadywał, że to te sprzęty – więc rzeczy luksusowe. W dodatku pokój dziewczynki tonął w zabawkach, w większości wykonanych z jaskrawego, lekkiego tworzywa, a sama ilość bibelotów, narzut czy obrazów upchniętych w niewielkich pokojach, sugerowała pewną zamożność.

Znalazł łazienkę, podwinął rękawy koszuli i starannie umył ręce, szorując je aż do łokci. Próbował zebrać myśli, mimowolnie zauważając kolejne szczegóły. Woda lecąca z kranu była przejrzysta, bez żółtego zabarwienia, a przede wszystkim gorąca. Mydło przyjemnie pachniało i pieniło się. Przy lustrze wisiał ręcznik z niepokojącym wzorem – zielonymi hybrydami ludzi i żółwi.

Minęło niemal pięćdziesiąt lat.

Wiedział o tym, odkąd Ginny zapisała datę w dzienniku, ale wcześniej chyba nie rozumiał, co to znaczy, albo po prostu nie chciał uwierzyć, że…

Że spędził _tam_ pół wieku.

Zacisnął palce mocno na brzegu umywalki i spojrzał w lustro. Wyglądał jak prawdziwy człowiek. To go uspokoiło.

W końcu znalazł pieniądze w szufladzie komody. Zamiast się ucieszyć, poczuł frustrację, że nie wie, ile są teraz warte. Obrócił w palcach dwudziestopensówkę i spojrzał na obcą twarz na rewersie.

Elżbieta II, przeczytał. Naprawdę, tamta dziewczyna?

Kiedyś planował ją uwieść i zostać przyszłym królem. Miał wtedy osiem lat.

Zabrał z tego domu również gruby szary sweter, kurtkę ze śliskiego, nieznanego mu materiału i żółty parasol, który sam musiał zreperować.

Na ulicy odkrył, że najgorsza ulewa minęła, zastąpiona przez niezbyt uciążliwą mżawkę. Zanim odszukał najbliższą księgarnię, całkowicie się wypogodziło.

Kupił mapę Londynu i chwilę pogawędził ze sprzedawcą. Powiedział, że mieszka w Ashbourne, ale bardzo spodobało mu się tutaj i chciałby przeprowadzić się po skończeniu szkoły. W ciągu kwadransa dowiedział się, że to zły pomysł, chyba że na studia, bo z pracą jest krucho, życie drogie jak jasna cholera – zwłaszcza po wrześniu – ale mieszkania za to tanie. Kiedy wychodził, orientował się już mniej więcej w cenach oraz sytuacji ekonomicznej kraju.

Później zajrzał do pobliskiej piekarni, po części, aby potwierdzić informacje, po części dlatego, że był naprawdę głodny.

Wreszcie stwierdził, że nie powinien zostawiać Harry'ego tak długo samego, więc musi się pospieszyć.

Przestudiował mapę i ostatecznie zdecydował się na Battersea Park, ponieważ spodobało mu się, że przylega do Tamizy. Aportował się na alejce biegnącej wzdłuż rzeki, strasząc przy tym parę nastolatków, która obmacywała się, siedząc na oparciu ławki. Odsunęli się siebie gwałtownie i rozejrzeli, szukając źródła hałasu. Kiedy ich mijał, Tom uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, bo zauważył, że patrzy na niego z zaciekawieniem. Poczerwieniała i powiedziała coś cicho do swojego chłopaka, a ten roześmiał się. Riddle zapamiętał ich zachowanie.

W Hogwarcie nigdy nie zbliżył się do żadnej z dziewczyn, bo chciał uniknąć zbędnych kłopotów – teraz miał większą swobodę, więc stwierdził, że zrobi to w międzyczasie. Interesowało go wszystko, co ludzkie.

Po paru minutach doszedł do Albert Bridge Road. Przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy i stanął z rezygnacją przed szeregiem dwupiętrowych, stykających się ścianami domów. Przynajmniej posiadały małe ogródki, a ich partery pomalowano na biało, dzięki czemu nie wyglądały tak ponuro. Zastanowił się, czy nie poszukać czegoś innego – chodząc po mieście zauważył parę ciekawych, nowych budynków – ale w końcu stwierdził, że mieszkanie w bloku byłoby jeszcze gorsze.

W oknie jednego z domów zauważył delikatne, nieco migotliwe światło, więc przeskoczył przez niski murek i wspiął się na prowadzące do drzwi schody. Po drodze wyciągnął różdżkę.

Zanim wcisnął dzwonek, jeszcze raz się odwrócił. Po drugiej stronie ulicy miał park, po lewej, w odległości jakichś dwudziestu jardów, most i Tamizę. Nie był to widok z Hogwartu, ale prawdopodobnie najlepsza jego namiastka, jaką mógł zdobyć w Londynie. Na razie musiała wystarczyć.

Rozejrzał się i sprawdził, czy nie ma świadków, wreszcie zadzwonił. Musiał czekać irytująco długo.

Otworzyła mu opatulona w szlafrok kobieta. Kichnęła na przywitanie.

– Przepraszam – jęknęła, przyciskając do nosa zmiętą chusteczkę. – Jestem dzisiaj żywą bombą biologiczną, lepiej się odsuń.

Tom się jej przyjrzał.

Miała koło trzydziestu lat, jedenaście piegów, drobną bliznę na podbródku i włosy tak nastroszone, że upodabniały ją do jeża. Zerknął na jej ręce i nie zauważył obrączki, ale upewnił się:

– Przepraszam, czy zastałem pani męża?

– Danny'ego? – Znów kichnęła. – Wykopałam drania ze dwa lata temu, mieszka teraz gdzieś na… Hm, chyba na Well Street, ale musiałabym zadzwonić do jego siostry i się dopytać. To coś ważnego?

– Danny'ego? – Zmieszał się. – Will mówił, że jego ojciec… ma pani syna prawda? Taki mały? – Machnął dłonią na wysokości swojej piersi.

Kobieta pokręciła głową i wytarła nos.

– Precyzyjny to ty nie jesteś – powiedziała z przekąsem, jednak zaraz się uśmiechnęła. – Ale mój smark na pewno Will się nie nazywa, a i wymiarowo trochę mu brakuje. Zupełnie pomyliłeś adresy, prawda?

– I żadnych innych dzieci pani nie ma? – spytał, jakby tracił resztki nadziei.

Roześmiała się, znowu pokręciła głową.

– Nie, na szczęście. Już jeden nieźle daje w kość.

Tom zastanowił się.

– Mogło być gorzej – stwierdził i rzucił zaklęcie.

 **xxx**

Severus odkrył, jak bardzo odwykł od tego mdlącego uczucia strachu i wrażenia, że cokolwiek zrobi, nie będzie to miało żadnego znaczenia.

Przed godziną, gdy stało się jasne, że nie znajdą Weasley sami, Albus wysłał do Ministerstwa prośbę o sprawdzenie jej Namiaru. Kwadrans później po Hogwarcie krążyła chmara aurorów, a Minerwa – ta stara, twarda cholera – próbowała przeliczyć swoich wychowanków i nie rozpłakać się przy tym.

Co za absurd, pomyślał. Wiedzą zawsze, że jakiś szczeniak rzucił Galaretowate Nóżki, ale że Namiar zniknął, już, kurwa, nie.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, z czego to wynika – natura zaklęcia, ograniczenia techniczne – ale i tak czuł wściekłość na pracowników Ministerstwa. I na nich, i na siebie – bo mogli to zauważyć, bo mógł kazać Dumbledore'owi wcześniej o to zapytać.

I może, gdyby to zrobił, szybciej zauważyliby, że Potter też przepadł.

Mniej więcej godzinę temu Granger i Weasley powiedzieli Minewrze, że nigdzie nie mogą znaleźć Harry'ego.

Snape jeszcze raz upewnił się, że wszyscy Ślizgoni są w Pokoju Wspólnym, kazał prefektom ich pilnować i zagroził, że każdemu, kto opuści pomieszczenie bez jego zgody, wlepi półroczny szlaban. A później wziął na bok grupkę siedmiorocznych i poprosił, żeby usiedli blisko drzwi i – gdyby coś się stało – _nie ograniczali się_.

Wiedział, że przynajmniej trójka z nich zna trochę zbyt dobrze czarną magię, więc to, co robi jest skrajnie niepedagogiczne – zwłaszcza że przez ostatnie siedem lat próbował wybić im ją z głowy – ale w tym momencie wolał, żeby kogoś zabili niż sami dali się zamordować.

I tak czuł niepokój, gdy wychodził, jakby czegoś nie dopilnował.

Na parterze zerknął do holu przez otwarte drzwi i odruchowo cofnął się o krok. Dotarli rodzice Ginewry i Albus właśnie ich witał. Była z nim Minerwa i jakiś auror, którego Snape nie znał, ale brakowało dzieci. Severus wycofał się na schody, czując mimowolną ulgę, że nie musi im towarzyszyć – nie nadawał się do przekazywania złych wieści.

Potrafił wyobrazić sobie, jak to będzie wyglądać. Na pewno powiedzą rodzicom, że Namiar zniknął, ale poszukiwania wciąż trwają. Nikt nie stwierdzi, że dziewczynka umarła, choć to najbardziej prawdopodobna opcja. Powiedzą, żeby nie tracili nadziei, bo mogła zostać objęta nieznaną klątwą lub w inny sposób się spod niego uwolnić, a czarna magia wciąż ewoluuje i przekształca się. Może ewentualnie auror wspomni, żeby mimo wszystko przygotowali się na najgorsze.

I będą się spieszyć – Albus i Minerwa – bo Harry był ważniejszy od Ginewry. Przede wszystkim wciąż żył.

Snape musiał zatrzymać się na chwilę i głęboko odetchnąć. Mógł nie znosić gówniarza, ale obiecał go chronić – gdyby teraz Potter zginął…

Gdyby okazało się, że dzieciak szlajał się po Hogsmeade, Zakazanym Lesie albo po prostu zignorował zbiórkę, chyba sam by go zamordował.

Zajrzał do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru i spytał prefekta, gdzie jest Granger. Chłopak powiedział, że właśnie przesłuchują ją aurorzy w gabinecie profesora Flitwicka, więc Severus poszedł zaczaić się pod drzwiami. Stała tam już Vector, pilnująca paru innych uczniów z pierwszej i drugiej klasy.

Dziewczynka wkrótce wyszła. Wyglądała jak przestraszone zwierzątko.

– Panno Granger, proszę ze mną – powiedział, ignorując ostrzegawcze spojrzenie nauczycielki.

Hermiona skinęła głową niepewnie.

Zabrał ją do swojego gabinetu i kazał usiąść. Przycupnęła na skraju krzesła, rękami obejmując brzuch.

– Gdzie jest Potter? – spytał na wszelki wypadek, samemu siadając.

– Nie wiem.

Spodziewał się tej odpowiedzi.

– Kiedy widziałaś go ostatnio?

– Chyba na pierwszej lekcji. Później pobiegł do dormitorium po pe… – zająknęła się i zaczerwieniła. – Percy'ego. Przynajmniej tak nam powiedział.

– Panno Granger, nie mam czasu, żeby wysłuchiwać tak nieudolnych kłamstw – stwierdził lodowato, starając się opanować gniew.

Hermiona spuściła wzrok, ale nic na to nie odpowiedziała.

– Po co pobiegł do dormitorium?

Milczenie.

Wstał i mocno uderzył otworzoną dłonią w biurko, tuż przed nią. Wzdrygnęła się.

– Powiedziałam już wszystko aurorom – wymamrotała. A później spojrzała na niego wyzywająco, czego się nie spodziewał. – Dlaczego mam to panu powtarzać, profesorze?

– Choćby dlatego, że aurorzy nie znają Hogwartu tak dobrze jak ja, Granger.

Wykorzystując to, że mógł spojrzeć dziewczynce w oczy, delikatnie musnął jej umysł Legilimencją. Zaskoczyło go, jak silna była jej nieufność – niemal wrogość.

Zmusił się do uspokojenia i usiadł na swoim miejscu. Przez chwilę wodził wzrokiem po półkach zastawionych książkami i preparatami, licząc w myślach do dwudziestu.

– Wolałabyś porozmawiać z profesor McGonagall albo dyrektorem? – spytał.

Po chwili wahania Hermiona pokręciła głową. To również było dziwne.

– Panno Granger, Potter może być teraz w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie – powiedział powoli i dobitnie, obserwując jak kuli się coraz bardziej z każdym kolejnym słowem. – Dlaczego nie chcesz współpracować? – złagodził nieco ton głosu.

Czuł, że jej niechęć do nauczycieli jest istotna.

Dziewczynka przełknęła ślinę. Znów milczała chwilę, ale nie popędzał jej.

– Czy może profesor odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie? – Wzrok miała wbity w podłogę i lekko trzęsły się jej ręce.

– Tak.

– Czy… czy Harry zabił w zeszłym roku profesora Quirrella?

W pierwszej chwili chciał warknąć, że nie ma to nic do rzeczy, ale powstrzymał się. Najwyraźniej miało.

– Po pierwsze, Potter się bronił. Po drugie, profesor był opętany – powiedział sucho.

– Ale umarł?

Zastanowił się, czy nie skłamać, ale uznał, że nie ma to sensu.

– Tak, profesor Quirrell umarł – stwierdził.

Hermiona skinęła głową lekko, jakby tylko potwierdził jej przypuszczenia.

– Czy to… – zaczęła cicho, ale odetchnęła raz, uniosła głowę i dokończyła pytanie normalnym głosem. – ...był test dla Harry'ego?

– Test? – nie zrozumiał.

– Sprawdzian, czy jest w stanie zranić Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Czy ma taką moc. – Choć cała się trzęsła, mówiła spokojnie.

W pierwszym momencie chciał ją wyśmiać, tak absurdalne było to pytanie, ale uznał, że wtedy znowu by się wycofała.

– Dlaczego tak myślisz?

– Bo wtedy wszystko ma sens. To, że dostał pelerynę od dyrektora, a później miał szlaban w Zakazanym Lesie, choć coś złego po nim krążyło. I że dyrektor nie wyrzucił od razu profesora Quirella, choć wiedział, że ktoś próbuje zabić Harry'ego, jak wtedy na meczu. I że w ogóle schował tutaj kamień, choć w szkole jest pełno dzieci, a i tak go zniszczyli po roku. I że profesor McGonagall nic nie zrobiła, choć mówiliśmy jej, że ktoś będzie chciał ukraść tej nocy kamień. I że dyrektor zjawił się tak późno, choć jakby ktoś się teleportował, znaczy aportował po niego, to by był zaraz. I że te wszystkie zabezpieczenia były takie strasznie proste… – Na koniec załamał się jej głos. Otarła z irytacją łzy, które napłynęły jej do oczu. – To wszystko było po to, żeby zobaczyć, czy Harry go może zabić?

Przez chwilę mógł tylko na nią patrzeć.

– Granger, jesteś idiotką – wyrwało mu się.

Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami, ale nie odwróciła wzroku.

– Czy jeśli ci odpowiem, będziesz ze mną współpracować? – upewnił się.

Skinęła głową.

– To nie był żaden rodzaj testu – powiedział chłodno. – Tylko pułapka.

– Pułapka?  
– Pułapka, Granger. Ostatnia ściana ognia, którą pewnie widziałaś, prowadziła do pomieszczenia, z którego nie dało się wydostać bez pomocy z zewnątrz.

– Ale tam pisało, przy flakonikach znaczy… Och.

– Zaczynasz rozumieć? – spytał z przekąsem. Zanim odpowiedziała, kontynuował: – Dyrektor zdecydował się zaryzykować, bo wiedział, że teraz, gdy Harry znów pojawił się w magicznym świecie, Czarny Pan będzie chciał powrócić jak najszybciej. I w tym pośpiechu zacznie popełniać błędy. Opętanie Quirella było jednym z nich.

– Więc Kamień Filozoficzny w lustrze był fałszywy? – spytała cicho.

– Nie, on nie nabrałby się na fałszywy.

– Więc jakby się wam nie udało, on by wrócił.

– Owszem, Granger, to było ryzyko, które podjęliśmy.

Dziewczynka myślała przez chwilę. Znów musnął jej umysł i zauważył, że trochę się uspokoiła.

– Ale dlaczego dyrektor nam tego nie powiedział? – spytała. – Wtedy, gdy już było po wszystkim?

– Uznał, że byłoby okrutne uświadamianie was, że ryzykowaliście życie bez sensu. Poza tym wykazaliście się tak cenioną przez niego odwagą – powiedział, znów czując gniew, tym razem i na uczniów, i na dyrektora. – Zapewniam, Granger, że gdyby Potter był moim synem, sprałbym go za tę odwagę tak, że przez miesiąc nie podniósłby się z łóżka.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego z przestrachem, więc znów odliczył do dwudziestu. Wtedy uświadomił sobie, że to, co powiedział, było prawdą.

Zachowuję się jak ojciec, pomyślał z obrzydzeniem.

– Ale to nie tłumaczy, czemu dyrektor dał mu pelerynę niewidkę, posłał do lasu i wrócił tak późno – stwierdziła.

Nie, nie tłumaczy, pomyślał ze zniechęceniem.

– Więc spytaj o to jego. Później. Teraz musimy znaleźć Pottera – przypomniał jej i spojrzał znacząco na stojący na biurku zegar. Zmarnowali sporo czasu, ale dzięki temu trochę rozjaśniło się mu w głowie. – Mówiłaś, że Potter pobiegł po Percy'ego Weasleya? – spytał kąśliwie.

– Po pelerynę niewidkę – przyznała wreszcie.

Cudownie.

– Masz pomysł, gdzie mógł pójść później?

– Wydaje mi się, że mieli z Ginny jakieś sekretne miejsce, do którego często chodzili, ale ani ja, ani Ron nie wiemy, gdzie ono było. – Znów mocniej objęła się ramionami. – Oni mieli pełno tajemnic.

– Potter przyjaźnił się z Weasley? – zdziwił się.

– Ta-ak – znów się zająknęła. – Zaprzyjaźnili się, jak dała mu dziennik na święta. Mówiłam o tym dzienniku aurorom. On był czarnomagiczny.

Po plecach przeszedł mu dreszcz.

Wy kretyni, pomyślał.

– I nikomu tego wcześniej nie zgłosiliście? Przez sprawę z Quirellem?

Pokręciła głową niepewnie.

– Trochę tak, ale trochę dlatego, że Harry bał się, że Dumbledore go zniszczy. Bo w dzienniku był chłopak, to znaczy on twierdził, że został tam uwięziony przez Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Harry mu ufał.

– Dlaczego ten dureń ufał bardziej czemuś takiemu niż Albusowi? – spytał oszołomiony.

– On… profesor nikomu tego nie powie? – Kiedy skinął głową, kontynuowała: – On chyba w ogóle nie bardzo ufa dorosłym. Jak Ron do niego przyjechał w wakacje, to on, Harry znaczy, on miał… On miał kraty w oknie, a w drzwiach, Ron nie widział dokładnie, ale chyba taką klapkę jak dla kota – wydukała szybko, jakby chciała to z siebie wyrzucić. – I chyba w jego domu jest coś nie tak, tak w ogóle, więc przez to… przez to on tak polubił Toma, znaczy tego chłopaka z dziennika.

Snape potarł skroń, czując nagle okropne znużenie.

Albus w ogóle o tym wie?, zastanowił się. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby dyrektor uznał to za niezbyt istotny fakt.

– To nie tłumaczy, czemu ty o niczym nie powiedziałaś, Granger – stwierdził. Zabrzmiało to ostrzej niż chciał i dziewczynka znowu się skuliła. Uznał jednak, że trochę wyrzutów sumienia jej nie zaszkodzi. – Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem będziesz rozsądniejsza. – Nic nie odpowiedziała. – Sławna gryfońska lojalność? – spytał kwaśno. Ciągle milczała, wbijając wzrok w blat biurka. – Granger, nie powtórzę tej rozmowy nikomu. Dyrektorowi też nie – zaryzykował.

Przemyślała to, ale zanim odpowiedziała, postukał palcem w obudowę zabytkowego zegara.

– A teraz powiedz mi wszystko, co wiesz o tym dzienniku.

Oparł się wygodniej, próbując zdławić narastający niepokój. Czy w ogóle istniało coś gorszego niż czarnomagiczny artefakt w rękach dwunastolatka? Który w dodatku mógł ukryć się pod peleryną niewidką? Choć to tłumaczyło, dlaczego ani Namiar Weasley, ani Pottera nie pokazał niczego nienormalnego. Czar nie potrafił zarejestrować działania magicznych przedmiotów.

Najgorsze było to, że Pottera nie dało się znaleźć za pomocą magii. Dumbledore obłożył go wszystkimi możliwymi zabezpieczeniami lata temu, chroniąc przed pozostającymi na wolności Śmierciożercami – ale Severus zawsze myślał, że czarodziej zostawił sobie jakąś furtkę na właśnie taki wypadek. Tylko ona najwyraźniej została zamknięta przez kogoś innego.

Prawdopodobnie któryś z czarnoksiężników użył dziennika, żeby wywabić dzieci poza Hogwart, a później zabił nieprzydatną dziewczynkę. Jeśli miał przygotowany świstoklik, mógł zabrać Pottera wszędzie. Tylko dlaczego jeszcze go nie zabił? Liczył na okup?

Severus znów potarł skroń.

– …Ja i Ron myśleliśmy, że Tom to tylko zaklęcie, ale Harry się uparł, że on jest żywy. Teraz już sama nie wiem.

– Tak zawsze się przedstawiał? Tom? – dopytał odruchowo.

– Nie. My go tak zawsze nazywaliśmy, ale on przedstawił się Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Snape uświadomił sobie, że stoi, dopiero gdy przewrócony fotel z hukiem uderzył o podłogę, a Hermiona niemal podskoczyła na krześle. Postawił mebel machnięciem różdżki i ruszył do drzwi.

– Czekaj tu i niczego nie ruszaj – rozkazał.

– Profesorze? – wstała niemal równie gwałtownie jak on.

– Co jeszcze, Granger? – warknął, zatrzymując się z dłonią na klamce.

– Czy znaleźliście już Ginny? – Kiedy patrzył na nią bez zrozumienia, dodała, lekko blednąc: – Ani razu o nią profesor nie spytał, więc… Wszystko już z nią w porządku, prawda?

Naprawdę nie potrafił przekazywać złych wieści.

– Nie wiem – powiedział więc tylko i wyszedł.


	3. Szczęśliwi ludzie

_Betowała Gaya, dzięki!_

 **Rozdział 3**

 **Szczęśliwi ludzie**

Śnił mu się tunel metra. Zaokrąglone ściany wyłożone płytkami, bijący od nich chłód, lampy w szklanych kloszach, które kołysały się nieznacznie, czarno-białe plakaty. Rozpoznawał niektóre napisy, urywki wyrwane z kontekstu: _LUNCH BALLET, JACK WHITE and STD DEAN, PARAMOUNT THEATRE_. Niewiele. Śnił też o ludziach, którzy siedzieli na podłodze i na torach. Żaden z nich nie miał twarzy – tylko usta wycięte w niekształtnych głowach, niekiedy tam, gdzie powinny być, nieco ponad kołnierzami płaszczów i koszul, niekiedy tylko jedne – najczęściej nie. Ludzie mówili wiele, ale w języku, którego nie znał. Próbował ich zrozumieć, lecz im bardziej się wsłuchiwał, tym bardziej słowa zlewały się ze sobą, przekształcały w dźwięk zbiorowy. w końcu nieodróżnialny od zawodzącej na powierzchni syreny alarmowej. Tom przycisnął dłonie do uszu.

Przez tunel szedł policjant w hełmie tak wypolerowanym, że przypominał lustro. Mężczyzna przystanął za Riddle'em, postukał go w głowę długim, chudym palcem. Kiedy chłopak na niego spojrzał, policjant powiedział głosem pani Cole:

– Czas zgasić światło.

Lampy zniknęły, zrobiło się cicho. Tom zaczął macać dookoła, ale nie wyczuł ani podłogi, ani innych ludzi. Przestało mu być zimno. Wstał, próbując przypomnieć sobie, gdzie były schody do wyjścia, ale nie potrafił. Pod nogawką spodni ukrytą miał różdżkę – kiedy jednak po nią sięgnął, rozpadła się i został z garścią drzazg. Przełknął ślinę.

– Wszystko w porządku – powiedział. – Wszystko w porządku.

Ocknął się zlany potem, oddychając gwałtownie, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na prześcieradle tak mocno, że rozprostowanie ich sprawiło mu ból.

Na brzegu łóżka siedziała Amelia i zakładała dżinsy. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę mrużąc oczy i stopniowo uspokajając oddech. Ruchy kobiety były niespieszne, wzrok nieco zamglony, a na jej ustach błąkał się uśmiech, jakby myślała o czymś miłym – nic szczególnie podejrzanego. Tom zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Ministerstwo miało problem z wykrywaniem Imperio.

– Co będziesz dzisiaj robić? – spytał, gdy sięgała po stanik przewieszony przez oparcie krzesła.

– Zawiozę Adama do szkoły, zrobię zakupy, posprzątam dom, ugotuję coś, odbiorę go, obejrzę film.

– Do kiedy masz zwolnienie lekarskie?

– Do jutra, ale w sobotę nie pracuję.

Mówiła naturalnie, tylko wzrok miała nieruchomy. Nigdy nie zadawała pytań i nigdy się nie sprzeciwiała.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał jak codziennie.

– Szczęśliwa.

Zaklęcie nadal nie słabnie, stwierdził, czując dziwne zniechęcenie. Usiadł i oparł się o drewniany zagłówek. Wciąż trochę zbyt mocno biło mu serce.

– Zostaw mi dwieście funtów.

– Dobrze.

Wstała, żeby wyjąć z szafy świeży podkoszulek, poprawiła bandaż zsuwający się z ręki. Wczoraj kazał jej przypalić przedramię nożem rozgrzanym nad palnikiem kuchenki. Chciał sprawdzić, czy ból może przełamać zaklęcie. Wykonała jego polecenie tak jak zawsze, bez zawahania, z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Nudziła go ta jej uległość, podobnie jak nudziło go jej ciało.

Mugole byli irytująco bezbronni.

Mimowolnie pomyślał o swoim śnie, o tunelu i syrenie. Poczuł mdłości.

Głupota, pomyślał, wstając z trudem, już nie jestem taki…

Wtedy cała magia, którą znał – której go nauczono – była warta tyle, co jarmarczne sztuczki.

Minął Amelię, która nakładała makijaż przed lustrem w łazience, wszedł pod prysznic. Ustawił niemal wrzątek, żeby pozbyć się wspomnienia chłodu, przymknął oczy, oparł ręce o ściankę, pochylił się.

To chyba wtedy, w tamtym tunelu, w końcu zrozumiał, że został oszukany. Nauczyciele, dyrektor, uczniowie z jego domu – wszyscy udawali, że należy do ich świata, że jest jednym z nich – i chyba nawet w to wierzyli, przynajmniej niektórzy. Ale wtedy, gdy bombardowano Londyn, nikt po niego nie przyszedł.

 _(Myśleliśmy, że twój sierociniec został ewakuowany, Tom)._

Chłopak odetchnął głęboko i zakręcił kurek.

W zasadzie nie obchodził go powód, dla którego go zostawili – nie byłby mniej martwy, gdyby zginął przez pomyłkę. Oczywiście powiedział, że rozumie, bo tak powinno powiedzieć dobre dziecko. Właściwie nie było to kłamstwo – rozumiał więcej niż oni sami.

W tamtym tunelu obiecał też coś sobie.

– Nie umrę – powtórzył i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Chlorowana woda trochę szczypała go w oczy.

Kiedy się ubierał, był już całkiem spokojny. Myślał o tym, co powinien zrobić w ciągu dnia. Ostatnio zajmował się głównie uzupełnianiem braków w wiedzy, szczególnie tej dotyczącej historii i medycyny, magicznej i mugolskiej. Doglądał też Harry'ego, bo jego choroba okazała się cięższa, niż się spodziewał.

To były leniwe, spokojne dni, ale potrzebował ich, choćby po to, aby nacieszyć się tym, że znowu naprawdę żyje.

Zostawała tylko jedna sprawa, którą musiał załatwić jak najszybciej – Namiar chłopca. Równie dobrze mógł pozbyć się go dzisiaj, bo zwlekanie tylko pogarszało sytuację. To, co zamierzał, było to trochę niebezpieczne, ale przynajmniej ekscytujące. I dzięki temu mógłby choć na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, jak jego koszmar się kończył.

Jak kończyły się wszystkie jego sny.

 **xxx**

– Dlaczego Tom Marvolo Riddle? – spytał Crouch ze znużeniem. – Czemu nie inne nazwisko?

Dumbledore stał przy fałszywym oknie i sączył herbatę z filiżanki, trzymając ją w obu dłoniach. Ręce mu nie drżały i wydawał się spokojny, ale Barty odniósł wrażenie, że od ich ostatniego spotkania postarzał się znacznie, jakby zasechł i zmalał.

– Wiadomość? – kontynuował Crouch, bezmyślnie przekładając leżące na biurku gazety. – Do aurorów? Do Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać?

– Jeśli byłaby skierowana do Voldemorta, nadawca wiele by ryzykował – stwierdził Albus spokojnie. – Tom nienawidził swojego imienia.

Nie odrywał wzroku od mżawki za szybą. Na znak żałoby po córce Weasleya od paru dni we wszystkich oknach technicy ustawili delikatny deszcz, choć oficjalnie wciąż uznawano ją za zaginioną. Dopóki nie znajdą ciała…

– Ale skutecznie zwróciłoby jego uwagę – zauważył, mimowolnie prześlizgując się wzrokiem po ruchomym zdjęciu. Ginny z braćmi, choć nie wszystkimi, szeroko uśmiechnięta z małą, papierową tiarą na głowie. Fotografia urodzinowa. – Tylko co mogłoby znaczyć? Że porywacz jest po jego stronie? – podjął po chwili, odrywając wzrok od gazety.

– Może chciał zaznaczyć, że nie jest Śmierciożercą i zna jego przeszłość. – Dumbledore ostrożnie odstawił filiżankę i usiadł w fotelu po przeciwnej stronie masywnego biurka. Twarz miał poszarzałą i zmęczoną. – To mogło dać mu przewagę przy negocjacjach, fakt, że nie występuje z pozycji sługi.

– Więc zakładałby rozmowę z samym Sam Wiesz Kim…

– Barty, proszę, używaj jego imienia.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, ale ostatecznie auror pokręcił głową.

– Wybacz, nie będę tego robić. Mogę najwyżej nadać mu pseudonim. Turban? – spytał.

Wargi starca drgnęły, ale nie uśmiechnął się, a i Barty nie poczuł się rozbawiony. Żart rozwiał się w powietrzu wśród cichego szumu deszczu. Mężczyzna odkaszlnął.

– Więc zakładamy, że porywacz chciał zwrócić uwagę… – Zastanowił się. – Nieumarłego?

Albus niemal obojętnie skinął głową, akceptując pseudonim.

– To jedna z możliwości. Druga, że chciał sprawdzić, kto zareaguje na to nazwisko.

Crouch znów skinął. Wyciągnął z szuflady pusty pergamin i zanotował na nim obie opcje.

– To zawęża krąg odbiorców. Ty, minister, paru starszych aurorów. Śmierciożerców wykluczamy? – myślał na głos.

– Nie wszystkich. Ci, którzy chodzili z nim do Hogwartu… – Dumbledore zawahał się. – Nie pomyślałem o nich wcześniej – dodał, jakby ze zdziwieniem.

– Mogliby się tak podpisać, żeby zasugerować mu, kim są?

– Wątpię, wiedzieli, że zrezygnował z tego imienia.

– W drugą stronę też nie ma to sensu. – Barty westchnął i odchylił się na fotelu. – Większość znajduje się w Azkabanie, a tych paru, którzy się wymknęli, bardzo łatwo znaleźć. Nie musiałby ryzykować w ten sposób.

– Więc ja, aurorzy, Voldemort – podsumował dyrektor. – Jeśli wiadomość skierowana była do mnie, nie wiem, co mogłaby znaczyć.

– Jeśli do Nieumarłego, pewnie dotyczyła miejsca spotkania.

Umilkli, przytłoczeni beznadziejnością sytuacji.

Barty słabo orientował się w działaniach obecnych aurorów – kiedy zmienił departament, odcięto go od poufnych informacji i szczegółów. Dotąd nie przeszkadzało mu to specjalnie, choćby dlatego, że przez ostatnie lata niewiele się działo, ale teraz… Teraz z pewnych względów musiał się zaangażować.

Zaoferował swoją pomoc Scrimgeourowi, ale ten odmówił w paru uprzejmych słowach. Choć Crouch doceniał jego ostrożność wydawał się niezbyt dobrze radzić z sytuacją. Barty dowiedział się, że rekonstruowanie przeszłości Nieumarłego idzie aurorom wyjątkowo mozolnie. Znali jego prawdziwe imię, a nawet zarys przeszłości, który przedstawił Dumbledore, ale mimo tego wciąż błądzili. Osoba, która mu o tym powiedziała, nie znała szczegółów albo też zbyt bała się je zdradzić.

Rozmowa z Albusem zdawała się to potwierdzać, choć sam czarodziej skrzętnie omijał temat aurorów. Barty nie naciskał. Cieszyło go, że Dumbledore w ogóle zgodził się z nim pomówić, pomimo tego że w przeszłości często się nie zgadzali.

– Może dziennik naprawdę należał do niego? – Spytał po dłuższej chwili, równocześnie zapisując kolejny punkt na pergaminie. Zaraz jednak westchnął. – Wtedy też nie używałby prawdziwego nazwiska. Nie był przecież głupcem.

– Przedmiot nie musiał być czarnomagiczny sam w sobie – zauważył Dumbledore. Potarł czoło, jakby bolała go głowa. – Tom w młodości miał szerokie zainteresowania, więc jeśli czar sam w sobie nie był nielegalny, mógł go sygnować własnym nazwiskiem. Może eksperymentował z różnymi sposobami komunikacji.

– Cóż, lepiej go znałeś.

Ciężko było mu wyobrazić sobie tego potwora jako zwykłego ucznia.

– Chcesz jeszcze kawy albo herbaty? – spytał.

– Herbaty, jakbyś mógł…

Crouch zawołał asystentkę, ale później, zamiast usiąść, zaczął krążyć po gabinecie wzdłuż regału z woluminami.

– Co dało porywaczowi poinformowanie dzieci, że dziennik został stworzony przez Nieumarłego? To przecież absurdalne – stwierdził z irytacją. – Ryzykował zbyt dużo.

– Pomylił się? Chciał zobaczyć, na ile może sobie pozwolić, zanim uczniowie pójdą do nauczycieli? Uznał, że nie będzie w stanie tego ukryć?

– Wciąż nie ma to sensu.

Pojawiła się kobieta z herbatą. Crouch podziękował jej oschle i zabrał tacę.

– Może był to wymóg rytuału – powiedział Dumbledore cicho, kiedy asystentka wyszła. Po plecach Croucha przeszedł lekki dreszcz.

– Jakiego?

– Nie wiem. Severus, znaczy profesor Snape, w pierwszej chwili był pewien, że Voldemort znalazł sposób, aby się wskrzesić. – Albus sięgnął po cukier, nie patrząc na mężczyznę. – Dopiero gdy emocje opadły uświadomiliśmy sobie, że to niemożliwe, magia wskrzeszenia nie działa w ten sposób, a sam Voldemort nigdy nie określiłby się za pomocą prawdziwego imienia… ale może pierwsze przeczucie było dobre?

– Jesteś zmęczony – stwierdził Crouch, ignorując niepokój. – Czy Mroczny Znak się odnowił?

– Wciąż jest blady.

– Więc nie ma powodu, aby to podejrzewać.

– Nie. – Dumbledore westchnął. – Wybacz, Barty, to chyba naprawdę zmęczenie. – Spojrzał na stojący w kącie zegar i zamieszał herbatę. – Zaraz spotkanie Rady Nadzorczej – stwierdził bez związku.

Znów zapadła cisza, kiedy oboje myśleli. Crouch usiadł, kolejny raz przewertował gazety. Choć głównie były to wydania Proroka z ostatnich czterech dni, ale zgarnął też parę niszowych pism. W większości wypełniały je bzdury, ale Barty nie wykluczał, że któremuś pismakowi uda się dotrzeć do istotnych informacji szybciej niż jemu. Dziwnie czuł się po tej drugiej stronie barykady, kiedy pierwszy raz na dziennikarzy liczył, a nie ich przeklinał.

– Nie mogło być zbyt oczywiste. Myślę o miejscu – powrócił do porzuconego tematu. Podkreślił słowo na pergaminie. – Ale dość charakterystyczne, żeby Nieumarły mógł je łatwo skojarzyć. Nie mógł też przekazać, kiedy chce się spotkać, cóż, o ile czegoś nie przegapiliśmy.

– Musiałby więc stale w nim przebywać lub móc je ciągle obserwować – dokończył Albus. – Też o tym myślałem.

– I nic nie przychodzi ci do głowy?

Dumbledore spojrzał w dół, na filiżankę, zmrużył oczy. Odruch u osób przywykłych do oklumencji – skupić wzrok na przedmiocie, który oddziałuje też na inny zmysł, słuchu, dotyku, węchu – przez co Bary upewnił się, że mężczyzna coś podejrzewa.

A znał go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy przestać drążyć.

– Cóż, to wszystko wskazuje na ich wspólną przeszłość. Nie kojarzysz żadnego podejrzanego ucznia z jego roku?

– Wielu. – Albus uśmiechnął się blado. – To były inne czasy. A jeśli o czasie mowa, to już na mnie pora...

– Więc dziękuję za rozmowę – powiedział Barty, podnosząc się.

– Nie była zbyt owocna.

– Mimo wszystko.

Pożegnali się uściskiem dłoni, słabym i krótkim.

Crouch znów usiadł, przesunął fotel tak, żeby móc spojrzeć w okno. Deszcz rozmywał krajobraz, zmieniając go w chaotyczny zbiór szarych, rozedrganych kształtów. Myśli mężczyzny mimowolnie popłynęły do dementorów, a w końcu i do samego Azkabanu.

Musiał odwiedzić dzisiaj to podłe miejsce i swojego syna. Tylko Merlin wiedział, jak bardzo nie chciał tego robić, ale obiecał żonie.

Jej stan pogorszył się nagle, jakby porwanie Pottera coś w niej złamało. Crouch widział, jak niemal więdnie mu na rękach, jak gaśnie z każdym przeczytanym artykułem i usłyszanym w radiu słowem. Wzywał uzdrowicieli i zaklinał, aby nie przejmowała się rzeczami, na które nie ma wpływu, ale to jedynie bardziej ją przygnębiło. Choć starała się to ukryć, mimo wszystko, za tym swoim bladym uśmiechem, który tylko podkreślał podkrążone oczy. Nienawidził tego grymasu chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich.

Tęsknił za jej prawdziwym śmiechem, tym, którego nie słyszał od ponad dziesięciu lat. Może gdyby znalazł chłopca…

Nie gdyby, a kiedy, rozkazał sobie.

Wstał ciężko, założył płaszcz i wyszedł, w ostatniej chwili chwytając najnowszy numer Proroka, którego artykułów nie zdążył doczytać.

 **xxx**

Harry ocknął się z koszmaru i przez chwilę leżał w skotłowanej pościeli, próbując przypomnieć sobie jego treść. Sen jednak wymknął się mu, rozmył, pozostawiając po sobie tylko uczucie lęku. Chłopiec więc w końcu odetchnął głęboko i wygramolił się z łóżka.

Kręciło mu się w głowie i czuł się bardzo osłabiony, ale gorączka minęła – a przynajmniej kiedy dotykał czoła, miał wrażenie, że jest chłodne.

Zauważył, że poszewka w gwiazdki zsunęła się prawie całkiem z kołdry, więc spróbował ją poprawić, ale ręce jakby się go nie słuchały. Zostawił ją więc w spokoju i usiadł na krawędzi tapczanu, aby przez chwilę odpocząć.

Nie był pewien, gdzie się znajduje. W dziecięcym pokoju, ale u kogo? Kojarzył mgliście, że oprócz Riddle'a zaglądała do niego też jakaś kobieta i chyba – raz czy dwa – chłopiec, ale ich nie znał. Rodzina Toma? Tylko jak tak szybko by ich odnalazł?

Bezmyślnie ściągnął z biurka plastikowy model samochodu i zakręcił kciukiem przednie kółko.

Pokoik był malutki, ledwo mieściły się w nim podstawowe sprzęty, ale wypełniony zabawkami i plakatami, wśród których głównie królowali kosmici oraz auta. Nie wstając Harry odszukał na blacie okulary, wytarł je o piżamę. Z tyłu, nad łóżkiem, znajdowało się okno. Na parapecie stała klatka z chomikiem i zwierzątko zlizywało wodę z poidełka. Chłopiec spróbował pogłaskać je przez druciane pręty, ale uciekło do kąta. Wyjrzał więc na zewnątrz i przez chwilę przyglądał się ulicy i parkowi, jakby liczył, że mimo wszystko je rozpozna.

Wreszcie uznał, że czuje się na tyle dobrze, żeby wstać.

Z parteru dobiegał szum telewizora, więc Harry zszedł po schodach, mocno trzymając się poręczy.

Tom siedział po turecku na kanapie obitej tapicerką w kwiecisty wzór. Na kolanach trzymał tekturową podkładkę i plik kartek, na których notował coś skrupulatnie. Otaczały go książki, ułożone w stosy na podłodze albo rozłożone na niskim stoliku do kawy, zaraz obok pakietu gazet. Co jakiś czas chłopak podnosił głowę i patrzył w telewizor w skupieniu, zaraz jednak wracał do którejś z leżących przed nim książek. W mugolskiej podkoszulce i dżinsach wyglądał jak współczesny nastolatek, co w jakiś sposób wydało się Harry'emu dziwne, nieodpowiednie.

– Czemu stoisz w drzwiach? – spytał Tom, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

– Gdzie jesteśmy?

– U Amelii Woodnest.

– A. – Harry podszedł do stojącego obok kanapy fotela i usiadł na jego skraju. – To twoja rodzina? – zaryzykował.

– Nie. – Tom wsunął do książki zakładkę, zamknął ją, sięgnął po kolejną. – Poznałem ją parę dni temu i zmusiłem magią, żeby nas przyjęła.

Potter poczuł, jak po plecach przechodzą mu lodowate dreszcze. Zacisnął palce na podłokietnikach.

– Co zrobiłeś? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Tom uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

– Zmusiłem ją magią, żeby nami się zaopiekowała – powtórzył.

– Ale… Ale czemu?

– Bo byłeś chory, więc musiałem szybko znaleźć nam dom – powiedział spokojnie.

Harry poczuł, że zasycha mu w gardle.

– Tak nie można.

– Można, właśnie to zrobiłem.

– Ale to jest złe – mimowolnie podniósł głos. – Nie możesz tak po prostu zmuszać do czegoś ludzi.

Tom patrzył na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu.

– Więc co miałem zrobić? – spytał. – Pozwolić ci umrzeć w tamtej ruinie? – Odwrócił wzrok. – Uwierz, też mi się to nie podoba.

Harry'emu zrobiło się głupio, ale nie potrafił zostawić tej sprawy.

– Ale teraz już jestem zdrowy… – zaczął niepewnie.

– Więc? I tak nie mamy dokąd odejść.

– Mam trochę pieniędzy w banku. Naprawdę, rodzice zostawili mi pełno galeonów.

– Po które nie możemy pójść.

– To może do Dursleyów, oni… – umilkł, bo sam stwierdził, że to idiotyczny pomysł. Gdyby przyznał się im, że ucieka przed aurorami, pewnie pięć minut później już by dzwonili na policję. Pewnie by się ucieszyli, gdyby wylądował w więzieniu, bo mieliby z nim spokój na kolejnych kilkadziesiąt lat. – No może oni nie. Ale i tak sami sobie poradziliśmy.

Tom westchnął, odłożył książkę i wyciszył telewizor. Spojrzał na chłopca poważnie.

– Pochodzisz do tego w zły sposób. W żaden sposób nie skrzywdziłem Amelii ani nie krzywdzę jej teraz.

– Powiedziałeś, że ją zmusiłeś – zauważył ponuro.

Riddle zmrużył oczy lekko.

– Owszem, ale nie zrobiłem jej przy tym krzywdy. Użyłem Imperio. Wiesz, co to za zaklęcie?

Harry pokręcił głową. Czuł, że jest mu niedobrze i nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że wciąż nie był do końca zdrowy, czy przez to, o czym rozmawiali.

– To zaklęcie sprawia, że człowiek staje się bardzo szczęśliwy, gdy spełnia prośby człowieka, który je rzucił – kontynuował Tom spokojnie, przetaczając długopis po podkładce. – Tylko tyle.

– I to wystarczyło? – spytał Harry sceptycznie. – Była szczęśliwa, więc pozwoliła nam mieszkać u siebie?

– Tak, tyle wystarczyło. – Riddle oparł się wygodniej i rozprostował nogi. – W zasadzie nie jest to nawet nienaturalne zjawisko. Choćby w tym domu jest jeszcze jedna osoba, która wykorzystuje Amelię w zbliżony sposób.

Harry spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia.

– Jest tu jeszcze jeden czarodziej? – spytał, choć wiedział, że to idiotyczne.

Tom skrzywił się lekko.

– Udam, że nie słyszałem – powiedział. – Nie, Amelia ma dziecko. Musiałeś to zauważyć, skoro spałeś w jego pokoju.

– No tak, ale przecież jej syn nie rzucał na nią żadnego Imperio – prychnął Harry. Skrzyżował ręce na brzuchu.

– Więc dlaczego tu mieszka? Utrzymanie żywego człowieka kosztuje bardzo dużo. Woda, prąd, jedzenie, ubrania, pieniądze przeznaczone na podręczniki i zabawki. W zamian za to, wątpliwa pomoc w gospodarstwie domowym, ale na pewno nie taka, jaką można za te same pieniądze wynająć. – Tom uśmiechnął się lekko. – Czemu więc mimo tego Amelia trzyma w domu syna, choć z ekonomicznego punktu widzenia jest to niedorzeczne?

– Bo go kocha – palnął z irytacją.

– Więc równie dobrze można stwierdzić, że teraz tak samo kocha nas.

– Ale to nie to samo!

Harry poderwał się z fotela i natychmiast zachwiał. Tom spojrzał na niego z rozdrażnieniem.

– Usiądź zanim upadniesz – rozkazał mu.

Chłopiec posłuchał z niechęcią, głównie dlatego że i tak ugięły się pod nim nogi. Kręciło mu się w głowie.

– To nie to samo – powtórzył z uporem. Chciał znaleźć jakiś rozsądny argument, ale jak na złość żaden nie przychodził mu do głowy. – Bo, no, bo my… no bo my nie jesteśmy jej dziećmi. Tylko jacyś obcy. Czemu miałaby nas niby kochać?

– A czemu miałaby kochać jego? – spytał Tom miękko. Zaraz jednak znów zaczął mówić rzeczowym, oschłym tonem: – Możemy przyjąć, że, jeśli nie na poziomie świadomości to przynajmniej podświadomości, oczekuje, że chłopiec kiedyś odwdzięczy się za opiekę. W ten sposób miłość byłaby naturalnym zabezpieczeniem na wypadek starości, choroby lub innej słabości.

– Ale…

– Ale – tym razem Riddle nie dał mu dojść do słowa – takie założenie wyklucza zachowanie alogiczne, jakim jest śmierć w obronie dziecka. Czyli to, co zrobili twoi rodzice.

Harry przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, wpatrując się w swoje bose stopy. Próbował zebrać myśli.

– Moi rodzice mnie kochali – wymamrotał w końcu. Wiedział, że brzmi to śmiesznie i bardzo dziecinnie. – To nie była żadna magia. Ty tylko przyszedłeś i pomachałeś różdżką…

– A ty? – Tom przechylił nieco głowę. – Najpierw przez dziewięć miesięcy gnieździłeś się w ciele swojej matki, osłabiając jej organizm i utrudniając normalne funkcjonowanie, później naraziłeś na, prawdopodobnie, bolesny poród, choć nie jest to bezwzględna reguła, przyznaję. Co później? Jadłeś, defekowałeś, wymagałeś nadzoru i niemal stałej opieki, zabierając im w ten sposób czas, który mogli przeznaczyć na własne przyjemności. Pomijam już w tej chwili inne koszty. Pewnie byłeś w pewnym momencie w stanie wchodzić w prymitywne interakcje z ludźmi, ale w tym wieku odznaczałeś się inteligencją, powiedzmy, kota. A mimo wszystko oboje zdecydowali, o ile oczywiście mieli w tamtym momencie wybór, aby chronić cię kosztem własnego życia – W głosie chłopaka brzmiało coś dziwnego, jakby fascynacja. – Gdyby myśleli logicznie, zauważyliby choćby, że poświęcanie dwóch jednostek dla jednej, w dodatku nie w pełni wykształconej, nie ma za wiele sensu. Mogli mieć w końcu jeszcze inne dzieci, dzieci, za które nie musieliby ginąć. Ale cię kochali. – Riddle uśmiechnął się, choć wzrok miał poważny. – Naprawdę uważasz, że jestem gorszy, bo _przyszedłem i pomachałem różdżką?_

Z każdym słowem Toma Harry czuł się coraz gorzej, a pod koniec zaczęły brać go mdłości. Skulił się, próbując opanować żołądek.

– Ja wcale nie chciałem – wymamrotał niewyraźnie. – Przecież wiesz, że nie chciałem, aby umarli.

Otarł oczy z irytacją. Nawet nie był pewien, czy myśli teraz o nich, czy o Ginny.

– Wiem – powiedział Riddle łagodnie. – Poza tym pod pewnymi względami masz rację – dodał po chwili, ponieważ Potter milczał.. – Prawdziwej miłości wciąż nie da się podrobić magią. Imperio wykorzystuje tylko jeden jej aspekt, choć równocześnie go potęguje. Prymitywne, ale skuteczne.

– Więc jakby Malfoy je na mnie rzucił, to bym… – zaczął Harry matowym głosem, ale umilkł, nie mogąc wykrztusić ostatnich słów. Sama myśl była dla niego odrażająca.

– Nie. Człowiek może wyzwolić się spod zaklęcia. Wystarczy, że odmówi sobie przyjemności. – Chłopak westchnął cicho. – Niestety. W każdym razie to wygodne, wszechstronne zaklęcie. Chciałbym, żebyś się go nauczył.

– Ale ja nie chcę – stwierdził Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od połogi. – Nie chce żeby ludzie mnie kochali przez magię albo przez… przez…

– Biologię? – podsunął chłopak.

– Albo przez biologię.

Tom odłożył podkładkę na stolik i wstał. Poczochrał włosy chłopca w przyjacielskim geście.

– Ja cię lubię, choć nie mamy wspólnych genów, a zaklęć, o ile wiem, na mnie nie rzucałeś – powiedział pogodnie. – Zrobić ci coś do picia?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nic nie odpowiedział. Riddle znów westchnął i przykucnął przed jego fotelem.

– Wieczorem chce zająć się twoim Namiarem, a później zamierzam nauczyć cię rzucania Imperio – powiedział spokojnie, choć tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Jeśli mamy walczyć z Voldemortem, musisz poznać zaklęcia, które ci to umożliwią. Większość będzie dużo bardziej nieprzyjemna, niż to sprawiające, że ludzie są szczęśliwi.

Walczyć, fakt. Przecież obiecał to Ginny.

W końcu Harry zmusił się, aby skinąć głową. Spojrzał na niego z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

– Wiem – stwierdził.

 **xxx**

– Wiadomo już coś?

Syriusz zaciskał dłonie na kratach, żeby nie upaść. Osłabiła go choroba, z której od dłuższego czasu nie potrafił się wyleczyć. Myślał nawet, że w końcu zdechnie – wypluje sobie bebechy albo zdechnie z pragnienia – ale to było zanim Azkaban zaroił się od aurorów przesłuchujących na wyrywki starszych więźniów. Nie mógł przecież umrzeć, nie teraz.

– Czekaj. – Black wyciągnął przez kraty jedną rękę i złapał za rękaw przechodzącego mężczyzny. – Co z Harrym?

Czarodziej wyszarpnął się natychmiast i spojrzał na więźnia ze wstrętem. Syriuszowi jego twarz wydała się znajoma, choć nie potrafił dopasować ją do nazwiska.

– Takie ścierwo jak ty… – powiedział mężczyzna lodowato.

– Znaleźli go już? Błagam, cokolwiek – przerwał mu bełkotliwie. Miał wrażenie, że język mu spuchł i ledwo się porusza. Spróbował ponownie: – Błagam, to mój chrześniak…

Czuł, że znowu biorą go dreszcze z gorączki, więc przycisnął czoło do krat, aby je schłodzić. Zaczynał odpływać, choć z całej siły walczył o zachowanie przytomności .

– Masz tupet, Black. Po tym, co zrobiłeś jego rodzicom. – Mężczyzna wsunął mu koniec zwiniętej gazety pod brodę i zmusił, aby uniósł głowę. – Powinieneś zdechnąć już dawno z czystej przyzwoitości.

– Jestem niewinny – odpowiedział odruchowo.

Wyraz obrzydzenia na twarzy mężczyzny pogłębił się.

– Już gdzieś to słyszałem – wymamrotał i spojrzał na trzymaną w ręce gazetę, jakby została skażona. Skrzywił się lekko i upuścił ją pod nogi.

Syriusz upadł na kolana i sięgnął po papier natychmiast. Jęknął, kiedy mężczyzna nadepnął mu na palce, ale nie rozluźnił uścisku.

Czarodziej pochylił się nieco.

– A może, Black, ty coś wiesz? – spytał, przenosząc ciężar ciała na nogę, którą miażdżył mu dłoń. Syriusz milczał, oddychając ciężko. – Chyba jednak nie – stwierdził mężczyzna po chwili, ale w jego głosie nie było słychać zawodu.. – Przecież w innym wypadku powiedziałbyś coś aurorom, prawda? Dla dobra swojego chrześniaka.

Cofnął się o krok i Black w końcu mógł zabrać rękę. Przyciągnął do siebie gazetę, niemal nie zauważając, że krwawią mu palce.

Prorok, odczytał nazwę z trudem. Po tylu latach niemal zapomniał już, jak się to robi.

Mężczyzna obserwował go jeszcze przez chwilę, ale szybko stracił nim zainteresowanie. Odszedł bez słowa.

Black tymczasem ostrożnie rozprostował i wygładził pomięte kartki, brudząc je rdzą z krat, która osiadła mu na dłoniach, i gdzieniegdzie kroplami krwi. Na pierwszej stronie wydrukowano dwa zdjęcia. Najpierw przyjrzał się mniejszemu, nieruchomemu, które wyglądało, jakby zostało wycięte z jakiejś zbiorowej fotografii. Chłopiec na nim wyglądał jak jego przyjaciel w młodości, te same rozwichrzone włosy, przekrzywione okulary.

– James – wymamrotał. – Nie. Harry – poprawił się.

Druga fotografia była ruchoma. Dziewczynka siedziała za stołem i przygotowywała się do zdmuchnięcia świeczek. Za jej plecami dwaj niemal identyczni chłopcy stroili głupie miny, choć inny, wyraźnie starszy, próbował ich uspokoić.

Bracia?, pomyślał Syriusz słabo.

Był jeszcze jeden, stojący nieco na uboczu i wyglądający na dziwnie speszonego. Na ramieniu trzymał spasionego szczura, który co chwilę zerkał w stronę aparatu i przeciągał się leniwie, niemal nie spadając z chłopca.

Black zastygł, wpatrując się w zwierzę.

Nie miało jednego pazurka.


	4. Szczur, pies i Francuz

_Za betę dziękuję Gayi i Arwenien!_

 **Rozdział 4**

 **Szczur, pies i Francuz**

Tom uważał, że potężne zaklęcia obronne przeważnie mają jedną, choć znaczącą wadę. Rzucają je geniusze. Geniusze zaś – co odkrył z pewnym zaskoczeniem – zwykle nie rozumieją, jak głupi są normalni ludzie.

Zazwyczaj nie trzeba więc było przebijać się przez magiczne mury. Wystarczyło zapukać.

– Olivier Mallettre – przedstawił się budce telefonicznej. – Szukam pracy.

Po chwili automat wypluł z siebie odpowiednią plakietkę, a Tom spokojnie przyczepił ją do szaty na wysokości piersi. Żeński głos poinformował go o konieczności rejestracji różdżki, po czym podłoga budki zaczęła wolno opadać, zanurzając się w ciemności.

Właściwie Riddle chciał przedstawić się anagramem swojego nazwiska, ale gdy zaczął nad nim pracować, napotkał pewien drobny problem. Postać, w którą pragnął się wcielić, miała być mugolakiem – dlatego musiał wybrać dla niej nudne, nierzucające się w oczy imię. Najbardziej spodobał mu się Olivier, jednak słowa _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ zawierały tylko jedno _i_.

Nazwisko było wyrazem jego irytacji.

Budka mknęła w dół, wprost w trzewia Ministerstwa Magii, a Tom powtarzał w myślach gramatykę.

W jego czasach uważano, że dżentelmen powinien posługiwać się swobodnie przynajmniej dwoma językami obcymi: francuskim i łacińskim. Dobrze widziana była również greka, choć kładziono na nią zdecydowanie mniejszy nacisk. Tom poczuł niemałe zaskoczenie, gdy odkrył, że w Hogwarcie zrezygnowano z wykładania tych przedmiotów w 1946 roku. Tylko łacina utrzymała się dłużej, do 48 – prawdopodobnie dyrektor nie miał serca zwolnić profesora McKennita tuż przed emeryturą. Tom natknął się w archiwalnym Proroku na krótkie oświadczenie, które zamieściła Rada Nadzorcza. Wynikało z niego, że okrojenie planu zajęć było odpowiedzią na pojawienie się zaklęć tłumaczących – przewidywano, że w ciągu dekady staną się całkowicie funkcjonalne – ale między wierszami łatwo było wyczytać, że chodziło o ograniczenie kosztów. W 1947 roku szkołę zamknięto na trzy tygodnie, ponieważ Hogwart nie był w stanie wyżywić uczniów – tym razem dyrektor sam podpisał się pod apelem o pomoc. Riddle podejrzewał, że było to równoznaczne ze zrzeczeniem się suwerenności. Nie zdziwił się więc, gdy porównał nazwiska darczyńców sprzed lat i osób zasiadających w obecnym zarządzie szkoły – czarodzieje ze szlachetnych rodów bardzo dbali o to, aby ich dobre uczynki nie zostały zapomniane zbyt szybko.

Powojenny kryzys ekonomiczny sprawił więc, że Harry Potter był ignorantem. Takie drobiazgi naprawdę irytowały Toma – nie lubił otaczać się głupimi ludźmi.

Chłopak zmrużył oczy, gdy budka wreszcie się zatrzymała – oślepiło go światło w holu. Z trudem rozluźnił dłonie zaciśnięte na rękawach szaty i rozkrzyżował ramiona.

Kobiecy głos zażyczył mu przyjemnego dnia, więc powiedział:

– Wzajemnie, madame.

Budka przez chwilę milczała, jakby skonsternowana, zanim dodała nieco opryskliwym tonem:

– Powinieneś się pospieszyć, za dwadzieścia minut większość departamentów skończy pracę.

– Dziękuję – powiedział, wychodząc.

Z jednej strony potrzebował chwili, aby uspokoić swoje ciało, z drugiej – Olivier był człowiekiem miłym i otwartym na nowe znajomości, w przeciwieństwie do Toma, który preferował chłodną uprzejmość i pewnego rodzaju zdystansowanie. Dla Riddle'a nie miało znaczenia, którą postawę przyjmuje – obie wymagały tej samej dyscypliny w ukrywaniu prawdziwych odczuć i reakcji.

Przeszedł parę kroków i przystanął. Rozejrzał się zafascynowany, tym razem niczego nie udając. Nigdy jeszcze nie był w Ministerstwie, a fotografie w _Przewodniku po magicznych zabytkach Londynu_ nie oddawały nawet ułamka splendoru tego miejsca. Czuł zapach magicznie zakonserwowanego drewna, choć od jego ścięcia minęło ponad trzysta lat, mieszający się z niemal nieuchwytnym aromatem spalającego się proszka Fiuu – a gdy zadarł głowę, zobaczył sufit inkrustowany symbolami, które zdawały się tańczyć, co chwila zmieniając kształt i położenie. Z _Przewodnika_ Tom wiedział, że ta sala jest dużo starsza niż reszta pomieszczeń – została odkryta w 1666 roku, tuż po tym, jak pożar wywołany przez Szatańską Pożogę doszczętnie zniszczył siedzibę ówczesnej Rady Magicznej przy Pudding Lane, przy okazji pochłaniając też większą część miasta. Karol II po tym incydencie zakazał stawiania magicznych budowli na angielskiej ziemi, co czarodzieje potraktowali bardzo dosłownie. Rozporządzenie cofnięto po siedemdziesięciu latach, jednak dzięki niemu świat poznał parę sekretów, wcześniej, jakby nie patrzeć, pogrzebanych.

Dotąd nie udało się odszyfrować tekstu na sklepieniu – podejrzewano, że zapisano go nieznaną, magiczną odmianą pisma ogamicznego, ale teoria ta miała tylu samo zwolenników, co przeciwników – i chyba to najbardziej fascynowało Toma. Być może ze względu na nazwisko, jakie nosił, naprawdę lubił zagadki. Żałował tylko, że symbole zostały pozłocone w zeszłym stuleciu – nawet jeśli wyglądało to ładnie, w pewien sposób wydawało się niewłaściwe.

Nagle kolejny czarodziej wypadł z budki i potrącił chłopaka, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

– Nie stój w przejściu – wymamrotał mężczyzna gniewnie, biegnąc w stronę stanowiska ochrony.

Tom odprowadził go zimnym spojrzeniem, wyobrażając sobie, że rzuca na niego klątwę, która sprawia, że zęby zaczynają wrastać wgłąb czaszki. Następnie raźnym krokiem ruszył w to samo miejsce, omijając fontannę.

Musiał poczekać, aż znudzony ochroniarz skończy sprawdzać gościa, który pospieszał go gniewnymi fuknięciami. Prócz nich w holu prawie nikogo nie było – tylko paru urzędników zdecydowało się wcześniej wymknąć z pracy. Riddle stał cierpliwie, co chwila zerkając na sufit.

Wreszcie gość rzucił swoją różdżkę na mosiężną szalkę i pobiegł w stronę bramek, nie czekając na pokwitowanie.

– Raaany – powiedział Tom przeciągle. – Mógł po prostu przyjść wcześniej – dodał, próbując nadać głosowi odpowiedni akcent.

Ochroniarz skrzywił się.

– Ciągle mu to powtarzam.

– Stały gość?

– Od miesiąca lata wte i wewte jak hipogryf z podpalonym ogonem. Przedsiębiorca zakichany... – Wyglądało na to, że czarodziej ma w zanadrzu jeszcze parę obelg, ale w końcu spojrzał na Toma i umilkł. Na jego twarzy pojawił się zabawny wyraz skonsternowania.

Riddle pozwolił mu oswoić się z intensywnie różowymi, rozczochranymi włosami, zanim zagadnął:

– Słyszałem, że szukacie kogoś do sprzątania. Chciałbym dopytać się o szczegóły, jeśli to możliwe.

Ochroniarz jakby się otrząsnął i wrócił na swoje miejsce za biurkiem.

– Musisz spytać panią Holdy, ona rządzi tym bajzlem – powiedział. – Powinna zaraz przyjść. Zawołam cię, jak ją zobaczę.

– Dziękuję, panie…?

– Bailey.

– Ja jestem Olivier Mallettre – rzucił, wyciągając rękę. Czarodziej uścisnął ją ponad blatem. – Poczekam przy fontannie – dodał z uśmiechem, a Bailey odwzajemnił się tym samym. Choć wygląd Oliviera wyraźnie go zaskoczył, nie wydawał się nim szczególnie zgorszony.

Właściwie Tom wiele ryzykował, decydując się na przefarbowanie włosów – w jego czasach zostałby wyproszony, gdyby choć odważył się w takim stanie zajrzeć do Ministerstwa – ale zdążył się zorientować, że obecnie konwenanse uległy znacznemu rozluźnieniu. Zależało mu zaś na czymś prostym, charakterystycznym, co przyciągałoby wzrok. Odpadały wszelkie iluzje, bo Ministerstwo było przed nimi dobrze zabezpieczone – dlatego zdecydował się na użycie mugolskiej farby zamiast zaklęcia, które mogłoby zostać zdjęte przez czary ochronne. Nie chciał też tworzyć zbyt skomplikowanej charakteryzacji.

Właściwie nie chodziło mu o zmianę wyglądu. Chciał tylko, aby ludzie, którzy jakimś cudem mogliby go rozpoznać po tych pięćdziesięciu latach, pomyśleli: _ten chłopak kogoś mi przypomina_. I uznali, że to zabawny – bądź nie – przypadek.

Nikt, kto znał Toma Riddle'a nie uwierzyłby, że przefarbuje włosy na różowo i zapała nagłym afektem do miotły i ścierki. Tym bardziej nikt, kto wiedział, że Tom w pewnym momencie stał się Voldemortem. A żeby coś zauważyć, trzeba najpierw uwierzyć, że jest to możliwe.

Jedynym zagrożeniem był Dumbledore.

Chłopak usiadł na ocembrowaniu fontanny i przyjrzał się figurom, aby zabić czas, najpierw niezbyt uważnie – szybko jednak zorientował się, że jest w nich coś niepokojącego.

Ślepe uwielbienie w oczach skrzata przypominało mu, że istoty te są w stanie zrobić wszystko na rozkaz swych panów. We wzroku goblina czaiła się chciwość i Tom miał wrażenie, że to pokraczne stworzenie wycenia stojącego w środku czarodzieja na swój złowrogi, nieludzki sposób. Centaur jako jedyny spoglądał na czarownicę, a na jego twarzy malowało się pożądanie – ślad dawnych czasów, o których milczeli czarodzieje dla dobra sprawy, ale o których nie milczeli mugole. Okrucieństwo, jakim centaury wykazywały się wobec ludzkich branek, przesiąkło do mitologii. Sama czarownica, zbyt piękna, by mogła w jej żyłach płynąć wyłącznie ludzka krew, wydawała się kpić z mężczyzny. Twarz miała pogodną, uśmiech jasny, ale sposób w jaki trzymała różdżkę – zgięcie nadgarstka, chwyt palców – sugerował, że jest w trakcie rzucania Obliviate.

Tabliczka obok fontanny jasno pokazywała, że osoby, które ją zamówiły, naprawdę nie przyjrzały się końcowemu efektowi.

Fontanna Magicznego Braterstwa, przeczytał Tom rozbawiony.

Powoli atrium wypełniało się czarodziejami i czarownicami spieszącymi do domów. Parę osób rzuciło mu zaciekawione spojrzenie, ale większość zbyt była zajęta własnymi myślami. Tom zauważył, że wielu ludzi trzyma w rękach wieczorne wydanie Proroka i zastanowił się, w jaki sposób gazety są dostarczane. Nie zauważył, żeby ktoś wnosił je za bramki, wykluczył również sowy – to znaczyło, że albo przegapił gazeciarza, albo istniało bezpośrednie połączenie z wnętrzem budynku, które omijało zabezpieczenia holu. Brzmiało to idiotycznie i niebezpiecznie, więc jak coś, na co czarodzieje na pewno pozwolili.

Bailey rozwiązywał krzyżówki, co jakiś czas mechanicznie odpowiadając na pożegnania. Tom patrzył w górę, próbując rozszyfrować to, co doprowadziło do rozpaczy parę pokoleń archeologów. Czuł lekką irytację, bo mu się nie udawało.

– Hej, Olivier – usłyszał Riddle w końcu. Bailey machnął na niego ręką, jakby przywoływał psa. Obok niego, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona, stała wysoka, szczupła kobieta. Tom ukrył grymas niechęci i podszedł do nich.

– Pani Holdy, jak mniemam? – spytał, na wszelki wypadek kłaniając się. – Olivier Mallettre, do usług.

Czarownica zmierzyła go spojrzeniem pełnym dezaprobaty, które ostatecznie skupiło się na jego czuprynie.

– Czy spotkał pana przykry wypadek, panie Mallettre? – spytała chłodno.

– Skądże. Jestem tylko spóźnionym hipisem.

Na czole kobiety pojawiła się niemal idealnie pionowa zmarszczka.

– Więc proszę następnym razem używać rękawiczek – powiedziała, dołączając tym samym do nielicznego grona ludzi, których umysły pozostały dla Toma niezgłębione. Odkaszlnął.

– Przyszedłem, bo słyszałem, że szukacie…

– Kto tak powiedział? – przerwała mu.

– Peter – zaryzykował.

Zmarszczka pogłębiła się.

– Więc się pomylił. Nikogo nie szukamy.

– Madame – zaczął, starając się wyglądać możliwie najżałośniej – czeka mnie śmierć głodowa.

– Chloë, daj mu szansę. Siedzi tu już z godzinę – wstawił się za nim Bailey, nie odrywając wzroku od krzyżówki.

Pani Holdy znów przyjrzała się Tomowi uważnie, zaciskając przy tym usta w wąską linię. Riddle nie potrafił zgadnąć, w jakim była wieku – wyglądała na osobę, która nie aprobuje starości i nie zamierza zmieniać zdania z tak błahego powodu, jak mijające lata. Równocześnie jednak sprawiała wrażenie człowieka, który młodość uznaje za dokuczliwą chorobę.

– Czy jest pan pełnoletni? – spytała wreszcie. – I czy ma pan na to jakikolwiek dowód?

– We francuskim Ministerstwie pewnie jest kopia moich SUMów z datą. Musiałbym chyba do nich napisać… Różdżkę wymieniałem dwa lata temu niestety. – Rozłożył ręce, jakby w geście bezradności.

Wzrok kobiety pozostawał nieugięty.

– Obcokrajowiec? – spytała. – Z której części kraju?

– Z Akwitani, z Arcachon.

– Wychował się pan nad morzem – zauważyła, nieco mu imponując.

– Parę kroków od przystani.

– Nie lubię osób, które wychowały się nad morzem. Mają niewłaściwą perspektywę.

Tom pomyślał, że mógłby po prostu wyjąć różdżkę i rzucić na tę dwójkę Imperio. Byli sami, a wątpił, żeby mężczyzna zdążył zareagować. Nawet jeśli Bailey przeszedł jakiekolwiek sensowne przeszkolenie bojowe, nie potrafił zachować czujności. Jego ruchy były ospałe, a reakcje powolne. Różdżkę położył na blacie i Tom mógłby ją strącić jednym ruchem.

Z drugiej strony sięgnięcie po magię byłoby równoznaczne z przyznaniem się do porażki. Nie chciał wracać do domu z myślą, że pokonała go osoba, której królestwem był schowek na miotły. Po czymś takim nie mógłby podbijać świata z czystym sumieniem.

– Moja perspektywa to trzy sykle w kieszeni, madame – powiedział znużonym głosem.

– A czy zna pan przynajmniej podstawowe zaklęcia gospodarcze?

– Nie, ale jestem geniuszem. Szybko się nauczę.

– Nie lubię geniuszy – powiedziała pani Holdy chłodno. – Mają naprawdę niewłaściwą perspektywę.

Tom pomyślał nagle, że ta kobieta jest niebezpieczna.

 **xxx**

Black leżał skulony na pryczy i próbował zasnąć. Ostatnio było to niemal niemożliwe – jeśli nie przesłuchiwali go czarodzieje, w pobliżu celi krążyli dementorzy, wymuszając na nim przeżywanie od nowa najgorszych wspomnień. Nie wiedział, czy przyciąga ich świeży ból, czy współpracują z ludzkimi strażnikami, i właściwie go to nie obchodziło. Czuł tylko, że niedługo się złamie – oszaleje albo przyzna, że wszystko zmyślił, byleby wreszcie zostawili go w spokoju.

Jedyne, co go powstrzymywało, to myśl, że Harry może być w jeszcze gorszym położeniu.

– Wstawaj, Black – usłyszał obojętny głos Eshera.

Syriusz spróbował się podnieść, ale zakręciło mu się w głowie. Usiadł, zaciskając dłonie na krawędzi pryczy i pochylając się. W uszach dudniła mu krew.

Strażnik przeciągnął różdżką po kratach ze zniecierpliwieniem, więc Black zmusił się do wstania. Chciał podejść do mężczyzny, ale zatoczył się na ścianę. Mimo tego wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, mając nadzieję, że Esher jest w dobrym humorze. Nie był.

– Plecami do krat – rzucił, odpinając kajdany od paska.

Black poczuł, że nagle przygniata go poczucie beznadziejności. Odwrócił się i czekał w milczeniu, aż mężczyzna go skuje.

Gdyby Esherowi towarzyszył Edwards, Syriusz spróbowałby zaprotestować, ale tym razem przyszedł – chyba – Hastings. Black nie był pewien, słabo widział twarz mężczyzny – na ostatnim przesłuchaniu coś zrobili mu z lewym okiem. W każdym razie Hastings by się za nim nie wstawił.

Esher pociągnął łańcuch, upewniając się, że bransolety są dobrze zatrzaśnięte. Dopiero wtedy otworzył celę i złapał więźnia za ramię, wyciągając go na korytarz. Drugi strażnik stanął kilka kroków za nimi z różdżką wycelowaną w plecy Blacka.

W pewien sposób te środki ostrożności śmieszyły Syriusza. Był w takim stanie, że nawet gdyby sytuacja wyglądała odwrotnie – on uzbrojony, oni skuci – i tak nic nie potrafiłby zrobić. Chyba kiedyś to powiedział, wcześniej, gdy jeszcze chciał się odzywać – miał wrażenie, że minęły wieki od tamtego czasu.

Najbardziej martwiły go wykute w skale schody – strome, nierówne i wiecznie wilgotne, a co najgorsze zbyt wąskie, żeby Esher mógł iść z boku i go podtrzymywać. Gdyby skuli go z przodu, asekurowałby się sznurem, który zastępował poręcz, ale w tej chwili był zupełnie bezradny.

Gdy szli, któryś z więźniów rzucił za nim wiązankę przekleństw, ale Esher uciszył go jednym słowem. Mało osób w Azkabanie było dość szalonych, aby go denerwować. Strażnik zaczął pracować w więzieniu jakieś siedem lat temu i szybko zyskał reputację człowieka dużo bardziej przerażającego niż dementorzy.

Zeszli na niższe piętro i Syriusz odruchowo zrobił krok w stronę kotrytarza, ale Esher popchnął go do przodu.

– Idziemy na parter, Black.

Skinął głową, nie próbując nawet zastanawiać się, skąd ta zmiana. Gdyby myślał o tym, co go czeka, dawno wpadłby w histerię.

Korytarze na dole nie przypominały tych z górnych pięter. Podłogi wyłożono ciemnym drewnem, ściany otynkowano, lampy gazowe dawały mocne, ciepłe światło. Syriusz poczuł, że pieką go oczy – możliwe że z powodu zbyt długiego przebywania w półmroku, ale równie prawdopodobne było to, że gardło ścisnęło mu wzruszenie. Od lat nie widział niczego, co choćby przypominało cywilizację. Wyższe piętra Azkabanu wyglądały jak kompleks jaskiń i tuneli wykutych w górze, a nie jak budowla wzniesiona ludzką ręką.

Hastings – zdążył upewnić się, że to naprawdę on – zapukał do drzwi oznaczonych emblematem różdżki skrzyżowanej z kością. Po chwili zostali zaproszeni do środka.

Koścista czarownica w beżowej szacie siedziała za biurkiem, starannie wypełniając dokumenty. Nawet nie uniosła wzroku, gdy weszli.

– Umyjcie go najpierw – rozkazała, czubkiem pióra wskazując na drugie drzwi.

Black czuł się coraz bardziej skonsternowany. Miał wrażenie, że coś mu umyka. Pomieszczenie do złudzenia przypominało Skrzydło Szpitalne w Hogwarcie, choć było chyba trochę profesjonalniej urządzone.

Esher znów go pociągnął, tym razem do małej, sterylnie czystej łazienki.

– Rozkuję cię, a wtedy się rozbierzesz, złożysz ubranie i staniesz pod prysznicem z rękami na ścianie, tak żebym je widział – powiedział.

– Tak jest, sir – wymamrotał Black, gdy uświadomił sobie, że oczekuje się od niego odpowiedzi.

Próbował zrozumieć, co się dzieje, ale bezsenność i choroba sprawiły, że myślenie przychodziło mu z trudem.

Jeśli spróbują dzisiaj wejść mi do umysłu, to będzie koniec, uświadomił sobie ponuro.

Hastings stanął w otwartych drzwiach i obserwował go czujnie.

Dopiero gdy Black ściągnął więzienną szatę, uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo jest brudna i cuchnąca. Sztywny materiał nie chciał się składać, więc dłuższą chwilę się z nim męczył, zanim wreszcie odłożył na szafkę w miarę równą kostkę. Zaraz dołożył do niej spodnie i bieliznę. Butów nie miał – strażnicy zabrali je parę dni temu, z powodu złego sprawowania.

Esher przyglądał się mu w milczeniu z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Black w końcu położył ręce na wykafelkowanej ścianie, starając się na nie nie patrzeć. I tak wiedział, że jest cały posiniaczony – czuł to przy każdym ruchu.

Po prysznicu strażnik znów skuł go z tyłu i nagiego przeprowadził do gabinetu lekarskiego. Black usiadł na stołku pośrodku pomieszczenia, zbyt znużony, aby czuć skrępowanie. Czarownica odłożyła pergaminy i spojrzała na niego z głęboką odrazą.

– Rzucaliście w niego czymś, o czym powinnam wiedzieć? – spytała, wstając zza biurka.

Black czujnie obserwował dłoń, w której trzymała różdżkę. Mimowolnie napiął mięśnie.

– Nic niestandardowego – stwierdził Esher. – Ale wczoraj stracił przytomność, choć nie powinien.

– Hm. – Czarownica zmrużyła oczy i rzuciła zaklęcie sondujące. Black poczuł znajome uczucie mrowienia. – Rozumiem – dodała sama do siebie.

Podeszła do przeszklonej gabloty i wyłowiła z niej fiolkę z jasnoniebieskim eliksirem.

– To załatwi sprawę – powiedziała.

Syriusz odruchowo zacisnął szczęki. Już dwukrotnie zmusili go do wypicia Veritaserum zmieszanego z wodą, więc – choć był na tyle przytomny, żeby zdawać sobie sprawę, jak absurdalnie się zachowuje – nie potrafił zapanować nad reakcjami swojego ciała. W tej chwili wolał zginąć, niż przełknąć cokolwiek, co przypominało eliksir.

– Hastings, pomóż Margaret – rozkazał Esher, lepiej ujmując różdżkę.

Hastings swoją schował i podszedł do Blacka, jak zwykle bez słowa. Wsunął palce we włosy i brodę więźnia, unieruchamiając jego głowę w stalowym uścisku. To sprawiło, że Syriusz wpadł w panikę. Spróbował się wyrwać, potrącając przy tym stołek, ale jedyne, co uzyskał, to ukłucie bólu w szyi. Niewiele słyszał i widział – szumiało mu w uszach, a wzrok przesłoniły barwne plamy – ale poczuł, że ktoś wpycha mu w usta metalową linijkę, żeby podważyć szczęki. Hastings odchylił jego głowę do tyłu i po języku Blacka spłynął gorzkawy płyn. Przełknął, żeby się nie udusić.

Wtedy go puścili. Upadł na podłogę, bezskutecznie próbując zapanować nad drgawkami.

– Zajmij się też resztą – rzucił Esher, ale nie do niego.

– Najpierw musi się uspokoić.

Syriusz nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, zanim ponownie posadzili go na stołku. Kobieta zajęła się leczeniem – była dokładna i profesjonalna, choć nie ukrywała, że nie sprawia jej to przyjemności. Black nie był pewien, czy zachowuje się w ten sposób wobec wszystkich więźniów, czy też jego darzy szczególną niechęcią. Nie zdziwiłby się jednak, gdyby prawdziwa była druga opcja. Przywykł do tego, że w Azkabanie równie mocno nienawidzą go i strażnicy, i więźniowie – czasami z różnych, czasami z tych samych powodów.

– Złamałeś dwa tabu, Black – powiedział Moore dawno temu, gdy Syriusz jeszcze wierzył, że idiotyczne nieporozumienie zostanie wyjaśnione w ciągu paru dni. – Zdradziłeś przyjaciół i wydałeś na śmierć dziecko. Jesteś zwyrodnialcem nawet dla czarnoksiężników. Dlatego, Black, nie możemy cię wsadzić do podwójnej celi. Za szybko nam zginiesz.

– Jestem niewinny – wymamrotał Syriusz. Powtarzał to zdanie jak mantrę przez ostatnie jedenaście lat.

Odraza we wzroku czarownicy tylko się pogłębiła.

– Więcej nie mogę zrobić – stwierdziła, wycierając dłonie w chusteczkę, choć prawie go nie dotykała. – Dajcie mu coś lekkiego do zjedzenia. Trochę snu też nie zaszkodzi.

– Ogolisz go? – spytał strażnik.

– Nie jestem cyrulikiem, Esher. Sam to zrób. I nie rozkuwaj go w moim gabinecie.

Dopiero na korytarzu, gdy Black przebierał się w czyste ubranie, zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Bardzo rzadko ktoś odwiedzał więźniów w Azkabanie. Aurorzy i wyżsi urzędnicy z paru wybranych departamentów mieli niemal swobodny dostęp do wszystkich pięter, ale traktowano ich raczej jak pracowników niż gości w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Dla zwykłych ludzi uzyskanie zgody na widzenie graniczyło z cudem. Zresztą, w jego przypadku – z tego, co wiedział – nikt nawet o nią się nie starał. Jeśli więc przygotowywano go do odwiedzin, znaczyło to, że wygrał.

Zaraz po tym, jak zobaczył Glizdogona w gazecie, powiedział Edwardsowi, że wie, kto porwał Harry'ego. Zaznaczył, że wyjawi to wyłącznie Dumbledore'owi, osobiście.

Niedługo później przyszedł do niego Esher i stwierdził, że go wysłucha.

– Jeśli teraz tego nie powiesz, przez resztę życia będziesz tego żałować – zauważył. – Wiesz, w jaki sposób funkcjonuje Azkaban.

Właściwie nie była to groźba, a zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu.

Wtedy Black tylko wzruszył ramionami, bo był pewien, że jest przygotowany na to, co go czeka. Myślał, że podręczą go chwilę, aby upewnić się, że nie próbuje wykorzystać zamieszania dla własnej korzyści, i po prostu wezwą dyrektora.

Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, w jaki sposób funkcjonuje Azkaban.

Prawie wszyscy więźniowie bali się Eshera i Black też w końcu nauczył się go bać.

Ale tak naprawdę nie miał wyboru. Wiedział, że strażnicy nie uwierzą mu, jeśli powie, że Pettigrew przeżył – nie wierzyli w to przez ostatnią dekadę i nie było powodu, żeby zmienili zdanie. Jedynym rozwiązaniem była rozmowa z Dumbledore'em, ale żeby naczelnik się na nią zgodził, Black musiał przekonać Eshera, że naprawdę ma istotną informację. Mógł to zrobić tylko w jeden sposób: milcząc.

Gdy Hastings golił jego brodę i przycinał włosy, Black po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna pomyślał, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży.

 **xxx**

Biuro Aurorów było jedynym miejscem w Ministerstwie równie zatłoczonym o trzeciej po południu i o trzeciej nad ranem. Z tego powodu Tom musiał poświęcić parę dni na dopracowanie szczegółów planu i – przede wszystkim – nauczenie się, jak tworzyć szczegółowe iluzje. Podręcznik, z którego korzystał, zakładał, że opanowanie tej umiejętności do perfekcji powinno zająć od sześciu do ośmiu miesięcy, w zależności od intensywności nauki. Tom stwierdził, że tym razem nie potrzebuje perfekcji – wystarczy, że stworzy iluzję, która oszuka bandę przemęczonych, zestresowanych Aurorów – więc poświęcił na to trzy dni.

Resztę czasu spędził na poznawaniu planu budynku, przyzwyczajaniu ludzi do obecności Oliviera i ukradkowym testowaniu zabezpieczeń. Odkrył więc, że wszystkie zaklęcia zdejmujące iluzje skoncentrowane są w bramkach w atrium – co znaczyło, że po ich przejściu, w zasadzie może przestać się nimi przejmować. Dowiedział się, że wydawnictwo Proroka faktycznie uzyskało zgodę na umieszczenie na paru piętrach specjalnych stanowisk, do których nowy nakład był dostarczany bezpośrednio – zaskoczyło go tylko, że mimo jego podejrzeń połączenie zostało dobrze zabezpieczone i działało tylko w jedną stronę. Raz w tygodniu pieniądze odbierał przysyłany przez gazetę pracownik. Oznaczało to, że żeby skorzystać z tej luki, Tom musiałby umieścić w wydawnictwie swojego człowieka – było to niezbyt trudne, choć nieco kłopotliwe. Zwłaszcza że chwilowo jego jedyny człowiek miał dwanaście lat.

Zauważył też, że cokolwiek by nie robił, dopóki w jego pobliżu kręciła się miotła, ludzie nie zwracali na to uwagi. Pani Holdy powiedziała mu, że jego praca zostanie zauważona tylko wtedy, gdy jej nie wykona, i prawdopodobnie miała rację – nie ostrzegła go jednak, że niektórzy będą się z nim witali tylko po to, aby poczuć się lepszymi ludźmi. Przypominali mu tych dziwnych Ślizgonów, którzy używali zwrotów grzecznościowych, gdy zwracali się do skrzatów, choć poza tym traktowali je tak samo jak reszta uczniów.

Dla chłopaka ta sytuacja była trochę niepojęta, trochę zabawna, a trochę drażniąca.

Tom Riddle był wzorowym uczniem, prefektem, osobą, którą nauczyciele stawiali za wzór do naśladowania. Profesor Slughorn wróżył mu świetlaną przyszłość. McKennit sam wypraszał u dyrektora zezwolenia na wspólne wypady do teatru, zachwycony, że choć jeden z uczniów podziela jego pasję. A Binns… Cóż, Binns od czasu do czasu pamiętał jego imię.

Na Oliviera Mallettre niektórzy gwizdali, gdy mieli ochotę na kawę.

Choć nie chciał się do tego przyznać nawet przed sobą, czuł się trochę, jakby wrócił do sierocińca.

Przecież się nie zmieniłem, pomyślał Tom ponuro, potrącając aurora, który właśnie wychodził z biura. Zaczął przepraszać po francusku, a mężczyzna burknął coś w odpowiedzi.

Jestem najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem tego stulecia, stwierdził Riddle, gdy zmieniał swój wygląd w łazience.

– A przynajmniej będę – dodał i chwilę kombinował z czarami, aby zmienić głos na taki, jaki przed chwilę usłyszał. Schował różdżkę do kieszeni szaty, sprawdził, czy ma na przedramieniu pusty futerał i ukrył w rękawie sfałszowane pióro. Odczekał jeszcze parę minut, upewniając się, że oryginalny auror nie wróci, i poszedł do biura.

Moody'ego nie było, wyszedł do domu godzinę wcześniej – Riddle śledził jego ruchy bardzo uważnie, bo magiczne oko mężczyzny mogło go bez trudu zdemaskować – ale wciąż przy biurkach siedziało parę uważnych osób.

– Zapomniałeś czegoś, Henry? – spytał Shacklebolt, przyczepiający do wielkiej mapy Anglii kolejne ruchome zdjęcia.

– Różdżki – rzucił oschle. Głos był najtrudniejszy do podrobienia, więc wolał nie wypowiadać się zbyt kwieciście.

Była to jedyna rzecz, której nie dało się łatwo odnaleźć – aurorzy zabezpieczali je przed zaklęciami przywołującymi, odkąd ich przeciwnicy odkryli, że Accio jest dużo krótsze niż Expelliarmus. Poza tym nikogo nie dziwił fakt, że mężczyzna po nią wrócił. Co prawda mało kto gubił różdżkę, ale długotrwały stres i przemęczenie było dobrą wymówką dla wszystkiego.

– Pomogę – rzucił Shacklebolt, ziewając.

Tom pozwolił mu prowadzić, bo nie był pewien, który boks należy do Henry'ego. Po chwili zaczęli szukać pod biurkami, a Tom konsekwentnie, choć nie wprost, zbliżał się do stanowiska, na którym znajdował się namiar Harry'ego – czarne, gawronie pióro wiszące nieruchomo nad pergaminem – i myślodsiewnia.

Chodziło o wyczucie. Przechodząc puścił falsyfikat, zaczarowany tak, aby zawsze wracać do pozycji pionowej – nie przewrócił się więc, wyślizgując z rękawa. Tym samym ruchem Riddle zgarnął autentyczne pióro i płynnie przełożył je do drugiej ręki. Poczuł przyjemny dreszcz, gdy dotknął czegoś tak wypełnionego magią, i z trudem zapanował nad wyrazem twarzy.

Zajrzał pod biurko stojące parę jardów dalej, przy którym nikt nie siedział.

– Znalazłem – rzucił do Shacklebolta, kucając.

– O, to świetnie. – Auror znów ziewnął. – Merlinie, chyba też się zaraz urwę.

– Mhm. – Tom schował pióro do futerału i wstał. – Do jutra.

Zatrzymał się na innym piętrze, żeby zrzucić z siebie iluzję. Choć cała akcja trwała parę minut, był spocony, jakby przebieg maraton. Odświeżył się zaklęciem i wysupłał z kieszeni notatkę służbową, którą ukradł z windy. Przylepił ją nierówno do spodu podeszwy niezbyt trwałym czarem.

Tym razem na ochronie siedział Jeremy, ale nie miało to większego znaczenia – Riddle pilnował, aby ze wszystkimi ochroniarzami utrzymywać przyjazne stosunki. Nie było to zbyt trudne, większość chętnie korzystała z każdej okazji, aby urozmaicić sobie monotonny dzień, i niezbyt przeszkadzał im jego zawód. Chłopak podejrzewał, że to dlatego, ponieważ sami byli traktowani jak dużo gorszy rodzaj aurorów.

– Serwus, Jeremy – rzucił, podchodząc do bramek.

– Już po zmianie? – Mężczyzna oderwał się od magazynu miotlarskiego i zerknął na zegarek. – Długo cię dzisiaj trzymali.

– Błoroj Bagienny rozmnożył się na korytarzu – stwierdził, krzywiąc się przesadnie. – Zgadnij którym.

– Brzmi obrzydliwie. – Zmarszczył brwi, gdy bramka zabrzęczała nieprzyjemnie. Tom obejrzał się za siebie, udając zaskoczenie. – Musiałeś coś zabrać bez pozwolenia – wyjaśnił Jeremy.

Ridlle z zakłopotaniem wyciągnął z kieszeni parę monet i skasowany bilet na metro, po czym wywrócił je na lewą stronę. Ochroniarz wstał, szykując się do przeszukania, ale wtedy Tom podskoczył na jednej nodze i odkleił kartkę. Przesunął nią przez bramkę – na wszelki wypadek trzymając w ręce, na której miał futerał – i znów uzyskał drażniący, wibrujący odgłos. Rozprostował pomiętą kartkę.

– Rany – jęknął. – To z siódmego piętra.

Wzrok Jeremiego złagodniał nieco.

– Pokaż – poprosił.

Riddle podał mu notatkę skwapliwie. Mężczyzna przeleciał ją wzrokiem i machnął ręką.

– To nic ważnego, rano ją komuś wcisnę – stwierdził.

– Czyli mogę lecieć? – upewnił się.

– Możesz. Miłej nocy.

– Jesteś wielki – rzucił, wlokąc się do budki.

Bycie Olivierem miało też pewne zalety. Ludzie nie dziwili się, gdy popełniał głupie błędy i o wiele łatwiej mu je wybaczali. Tom musiałby wrócić na siódme piętro, ponieważ w jego charakterze leżało własnoręczne naprawianie pomyłek – własnych i cudzych.

W pewnych sytuacjach był zupełnie nieprzydatny.


	5. Chłopcy, którzy przeżyli

_Za betę dziękuję Gayi._

 **Rozdział 5**

 **Chłopcy, którzy przeżyli**

Świstoklik aktywował się za kwadrans ósma i Snape poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w żołądku. Gdy tylko wylądowali, sięgnął do kieszeni, ale zmartwiał w pół ruchu, uświadamiając sobie, że wyciągnięcie różdżki mogłoby zostać źle zinterpretowane.

Odruchy, pomyślał gorzko.

Czterech strażników obserwowało ich czujnie, raczej z zaciekawieniem niż wrogością. Mieli różdżki w dłoniach, jednak celowali w ziemię. Nie wątpił jednak, że mogło to zmienić się w każdej chwili.

Snape wzdrygnął się, kiedy lodowata woda liznęła go po kostkach – mimo woli pomyślał o dementorach. Równocześnie zauważył, że fala nie dosięgła strażników. Wiedzieli, gdzie się ustawić. Zerknął kątem oka na Dumbledore'a, ale czarodziej milczał. Stał nieruchomo, ignorując fale i własną brodę, która szarpała się na wietrze jak biała chorągiew. Jego spojrzenie było zimne.

Gdy otrzymywali przepustkę, urzędnik bardzo skrupulatnie wytłumaczył im procedury, choć wszystko właściwie sprowadzało się do jednego – mieli wykonywać polecenia strażników. Na razie nikt nie wydał żadnego rozkazu.

Severus się niecierpliwił. Wilgotny wiatr sprawił, że przemarzł szybciej niż powinien, a sama bliskość więzienia przyprawiała go o dreszcze, choć wiedział, że dementorzy mają zakaz zbliżania się do gości. Jednak nawet bez ich pomocy budowla sprawiała przygnębiające wrażenie – ciemna, jakby organiczna, wyglądała jak nowotwór deformujący wyspę. Jej cień wrzynał się głęboko w morze.

Snape nigdy jeszcze nie widział jej z bliska.

Nagle zza skał wynurzył się piąty mężczyzna i podszedł do nich powoli, kulejąc mocno na prawą nogę. Nie używał laski. Gdy się zbliżył, Severus zauważył, że jego policzek został kiedyś rozcięty klątwą. Gruba, nierówna blizna ciągnęła się od ust niemal do zawiasu szczęki.

– Dyrektor Dumbledore – powiedział, przekrzykując wiatr. – I profesor Snape, jak podejrzewam? – Obaj skinęli krótko głowa, uścisnął im ręce. – Zapraszam do punktu kontrolnego!

Gdy weszli pomiędzy skały na drogą wyłożoną kamiennymi płytami, zrobiło się ciszej i spokojniej. Snape skrzyżował ręce na brzuchu, próbując się trochę ogrzać. Dwóch strażników podążało za nimi, dwóch zniknęło, ale podejrzewał, że nadal ich obserwują.

– Jestem Antony Moore – przedstawił się przewodnik. Stanął przed drzwiami do małego, kamiennego budynku i stuknął w nie różdżką. Otworzył je dopiero, gdy usłyszał cichy dźwięk, podobny do odległego dzwonu. Skrzypnęły zardzewiałe zawiasy. – Pamięta mnie pan jeszcze, panie Dumbledore?

– Tak – stwierdził Albus. – Był pan obiecującym uczniem.

– Jak większość z mojego rocznika. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i wyglądało to makabrycznie. – Naprawdę się wtedy dobraliśmy.

Snape nie wiedział, o co chodzi, a Dumbledore tego nie skomentował.

Weszli do surowego pomieszczenia, oświetlonego przez dwie lampy gazowe. Za biurkiem siedział mężczyzna w wieku Severusa i po chwili nauczyciel go rozpoznał. Poczuł, jak nieprzyjemnie zasycha mu w gardle.

Puchon z jego roku.

– Frank Cooper – przedstawił się strażnik, wstając. – Dzień dobry, dyrektorze. Cześć, Snape. To co, w końcu tu trafiłeś?

– Nie jestem o nic oskarżony – wycedził.

W oczach Coopera pojawiło się zakłopotanie.

– Przepraszam, to było nieodpowiednie – wymamrotał. Zaraz jednak się rozpogodził. – Ale nieźle się trzymasz. W Hogwarcie chyba lepiej płacą niż u nas? – Wyszczerzył się.

– Frank – powiedział Moore lodowato. – Wykonuj swoją pracę.

– A tak. – Mężczyzna machnął ręką. – Procedury. – Spoważniał, ręką wskazał na różnorodne urządzenia rozstawione na biurku. – Musicie zdać różdżki na przechowanie, podobnie jak wszystkie przedmioty magicznej proweniencji. Zostaną wam oddane, gdy wizyta się skończy. Wszystkie listy i paczki dla więźnia powinniście włożyć tu. – Pokazał na drewnianą skrzynkę stojącą z boku. – Zostaną mu przekazane. Um, zwykle o tym nie ostrzegamy… – Zerknął niepewnie na Moore'a. – ...ale wszystkie listy są czytane, zanim więźniowie je otrzymają.

– Jeden z punktów regulaminu o tym wspominał – stwierdził Snape chłodno. Cooper działał mu na nerwy niemal tak mocno, jak za czasów szkolnych.

– Mało osób go czyta, a później są kłopoty. – Frank nadal wydawał się spięty, unikał wzrokiem dyrektora. – A my po prostu dbamy o bezpieczeństwo.

– Panie Cooper, nie przynieśliśmy listów ani paczek – powiedział Dumbledore i jego łagodny ton trochę zaskoczył Snape'a. – Nie musi się pan tym martwić.

– No tak, zapomniałem do kogo idziecie – powiedział mężczyzna, a w jego oczach pojawił się cień. – Będziecie też musieli przebrać się w stroje dostarczone przez więzienie. To oczywiście nie są szaty dla skazańców, mają inny krój i kolor, więc proszę się nie przejmować. Przebieralnia jest z boku. – Wskazał na szare drzwi, które kolorem niemal stapiały się z murem. – Jeśli macie na sobie czary zwodzące lub iluzje, proszę, abyście zdjęli je teraz. Jeśli brama wykryje coś podejrzanego, wasza przepustka zostanie anulowana, a następną trudno dostać.

– A co, jeśli mam na sobie czar, ale o tym nie wiem? – spytał Dumbledore spokojnie. – Albo czar, którego nie da się usunąć?

– Będzie mógł się pan odwoływać w Ministerstwie, ale tak szczerze… – Frank westchnął. – Jakby to ode mnie zależało, to bym was wpuścił tak, jak stoicie.

– Dyrektor zapewne martwi się o Mroczny Znak profesora Snape'a – powiedział Moore, mrużąc oczy. – Prawda?

Severus obserwował Franka uważnie, zastanawiając się, jak mężczyzna zareaguje na tę informację. Cooper jednak nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Najwyraźniej strażnicy zostali dokładnie poinformowani, kogo wpuszczają do Azkabanu. Snape'owi niezbyt się to podobało.

– Faktycznie, nie pomyślałem. Nie, Brama nie reaguje na Mroczny Znak, przynajmniej dopóki ten pozostaje w uśpieniu. I to tyle z ważnych rzeczy. – Frank spochmurniał. – Wiecie, Blacka… – Umilkł nagle, uciszony spojrzeniem Moore'a. – Zresztą, sami się zorientujecie.

Severus skorzystał z okazji, żeby osuszyć się zaklęciem, zanim – na wszelki wypadek – nie sprawdził się pod kątem innych czarów. Nie chciał, żeby zawrócili ich z powodu jakiegoś uczniowskiego żartu. Następnie zdał różdżkę i magicznie zabezpieczoną sakiewkę, wreszcie pierwszy wszedł do przebieralni.

Dostał komplet, łącznie z ubraniem spodnim i butami. Szata do złudzenia przypominała strój strażników, pomijając kolor – zamiast szarego, bordowy. Miała bardzo wąskie rękawy i sztywny, stojący kołnierzyk, ciasno przylegający do szyi. Snape nie zauważył żadnych zdobień, ale na piersi wyhaftowane było jego imię i nazwisko oraz, trochę mniejszymi literami, słowo _odwiedzający_. Mężczyzna zapiął ciasno skórzany pas, trochę zaskoczony, jak wygodne jest to ubranie.

– I jak leży? – spytał Frank. – Powinno dopasować się samo, ale sam wiesz, jak jest z tym państwowym badziewiem.

– Dobrze. – Po chwili wahania stanął blisko biurka, zdecydowany podtrzymać rozmowę. Zastanawiało go, co Cooper chciał powiedzieć o Blacku. – Choć wolałbym mniej gryfońskie kolory.

– Ciesz się, że nie są różowe. – Frank dokończył wypisywanie formularza i właśnie osuszał atrament zaklęciem. – Na początku ci z Ministerstwa chcieli, żeby stroje w ogóle nie kojarzyły się z żadnym domem, bo Azkaban ma być neutralny i tak dalej. Tak się nad tym rozwodzili, że w końcu krawiec się wkurzył i przygotował im trzy projekty: różowy, sraczkowy i przeźroczysty – Wydawał się mniej skrępowany, od kiedy Dumbledore zniknął w pomieszczeniu obok.

– Nie wierzę – stwierdził Snape ostrożnie, zastanawiając się, czy to kolejny żart.

– Druga wersja była najlepsza – zapewnił Moore poważnie. – Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu jej nie przyjęli.

Severus skrzywił się, coraz bardziej poddenerwowany. Frank musiał to zauważyć.

– Wybacz, chciałem jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę – powiedział i westchnął. Przeczesał włosy gestem, który skojarzył się nauczycielowi z Potterem. – To chyba nie najlepszy sposób, prawda?

– Jeden z moich uczniów prawdopodobnie został zamordowany a drugi porwany – stwierdził lodowato. – Podejrzewam, że znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Cooper przygasł i pokiwał głową. Podsunął mu pergamin do podpisu i kałamarz z piórem.

– Ciągle nie mogę w to uwierzyć – wymamrotał. – Wiesz, naprawdę myślałem, że udało nam się wyłapać tych zwyrodnialców, przynajmniej najgorszych.

Snape przełknął komentarz o puchońskiej naiwności.

Z przebieralni wyszedł Dumbledore i odłożył własne ubranie do odpowiedniego pudła. Bez szaty w gwiazdki i tiary wyglądał inaczej, groźniej.

– Jesteśmy gotowi, panie Moore – powiedział.

– Jeszcze proszę podpisać – rzucił Frank szybko. Teraz, gdy Snape trochę oswoił się z jego zachowaniem, zauważył, jak mężczyzna w obecności dyrektora jest nie tyle zdenerwowany, co przestraszony.

Interesujące, pomyślał.

– Dziękuję, panie Cooper – powiedział Dumbledore, składając zamaszysty podpis. Spojrzał wyczekująco na Moore'a, a ten skinął głową i otworzył drzwi.

Snape przełknął ślinę, równocześnie przybierając obojętny wyraz twarzy. Nienawidził się za to, że nie potrafi zachować spokoju.

Nigdy nie trafił do Azkabanu. Dostał tylko areszt domowy, na proces czekał w Hogwarcie – a i on w zasadzie był wyłącznie formalnością. Dumbledore zrobił wszystko, żeby go ochronić i udało mu się. Teraz był za to wdzięczny, choć wtedy czuł jedynie rozgoryczenie.

– Frank nie chciał cię urazić – powiedział Moore cicho, gdy szli w stronę bramy.

Snape wzruszył ramionami i mimowolnie napiął mięśnie, kiedy przechodzili pomiędzy dwoma kamiennymi słupami, na których wyryto liczne runy. Poczuł, że lekko swędzi go skóra.

– Brama was przepuściła – stwierdził strażnik głośniej, zadowolony. – Teraz musimy skręcić w lewo.

Dumbledore pozwolił mu prowadzić, sam zwolnił kroku. Snape'a męczyło to powolne tempo, ale nie narzekał. Mimo wszystko czuł ulgę, że nie będą musieli występować o przepustkę kolejny raz, szczególnie że jemu wydano ją cudem.

Właściwie nie chciał tu być, nie widział w tym sensu i podejrzewał, że może tylko zaszkodzić. Ale Albus go o to poprosił, gdy dowiedział się, że kundel może mieć istotne informacje.

– _Chyba poradzisz sobie sam z Blackiem?_

– _To nie on jest problemem, Severusie._

Coś złego kryło się w jego wzroku, coś, o czym Snapie zdołał niemal zapomnieć. Ostatni raz widział to spojrzenie lata temu, na wzgórzu, _wtedy_.

Cieszył się, że tym razem, to nie on będzie musiał się z nim zmierzyć.

Weszli do niewielkiego holu, a później w korytarz pozbawiony okien. Moore nie odzywał się, podobnie jak dwóch strażników, którzy eskortowali ich w sposób stosunkowo dyskretny.

Azkaban był cichy. Severus podświadomie oczekiwał krzyków, choć wiedział, że więzienie to nie śmierciożecze lochy. Złe wspomnienia pojawiały się same, bez pomocy dementorów.

Powietrze pachniało solą.

Kto miał rezydencję nad morzem? Chyba Lestrange. Albo Macnair. Ale raczej Lestrange. W jego ogrodzie stała huśtawka. Raz Snape zobaczył jak siedzi na niej dziewczynka o pustym spojrzeniu. Miała bardzo jasne włosy i połamane paznokcie.

Lestrange lubił mugolskie dzieci.

Teraz gnił w celi gdzieś na wyższych piętrach, o ile nie zadusili go współwięźniowie.

Ale nie mógł mieszkać nad morzem, bo Severus pamiętał też gęsty las wokół ogrodu, a z tamtego domu dało się obserwować zachody słońca.

Więc jednak Macnair, Macnair, który lubił wieczory i rozczłonkowywanie ofiar, który wykpił się od wyroku, który pragnął malować, ale nie miał talentu, który kiedyś, gdy wszystko się skończyło, zszedł na dół, aby obmyć ręce w słonej wodzie…

– Severusie. – Dumbledore położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i mężczyzna drygnął. – Wolałbym, żebyś to ty poprowadził rozmowę. – Snape spojrzał na niego półprzytomnie. – Znałeś Blacka dużo lepiej ode mnie – wytłumaczył dyrektor spokojnie.

– Nie powiedziałbym, że byliśmy dobrymi znajomymi – zauważył Severus ponuro, próbując nie wyobrażać sobie, co Macnair zrobił Harry'emu, jeśli to on był porywaczem. Aurorzy go sprawdzili, jednak to nie uspokoiło nauczyciela. – Ale spróbuję.

Moore obserwował ich, mrużąc oczy.

– Jeśli będziecie chcieli skończyć odwiedziny, zastukajcie w drzwi. Jeśli zdarzy się coś nieprzewidzianego, krzyczcie. Będziemy mieli na wszystko oko. Czy wszystko jest jasne?

Dumbledore potwierdził i strażnik stuknął różdżką w drzwi. Znów pojawił się ten sam odgłos podobny do dzwonu – dopiero wtedy nacisnął klamkę.

Snape wszedł do pokoju pierwszy, żałując, że nie jest uzbrojony. Szybko omiótł spojrzeniem niewielkie pomieszczenie.

Black siedział na krześle za stołem przymocowanym do podłogi, po prawej miał zakratowane okno z widokiem na wewnętrzny dziedziniec. Ręce mężczyzny zostały skute i krótki łańcuch łączył je z obręczą w blacie. Severus ocenił, że ma długość jakichś ośmiu, dziesięciu cali. Po drugiej stronie stołu stały dwa proste krzesła. Naprzeciwko okna, na wysokości klatki piersiowej, namalowany został zarys trójkąta – w jego wierzchołki wmontowano miedziane płytki z magicznymi oczami. Obracały się niezależnie od siebie.

Później Severus przyjrzał się Blackowi.

Zaskoczyło go, jak niewiele mężczyzna się zmienił. Był trochę chudszy, trochę starszy, ale Snape wciąż bez problemu rozpoznałby go na ulicy. Nawet fryzurę nosił podobną, włosy ścięte przy uszach. Poza tym nieźle się trzymał jak na azkabańskiego więźnia – siedział wyprostowany, miał spokojny wzrok i tylko chorobliwa bladość zdradzała, że od lat nie opuszczał celi.

Mimo woli Snape poczuł lekki zawód.

Gdy weszli, mężczyzna wstał, choć łańcuch trochę mu to utrudniał.

– Dyrektorze – powiedział dziwnym, jakby zduszonym głosem. – Pan…? – Przeniósł spojrzenie na Severusa.

– Profesor Snape – przedstawił się, zaskoczony, że mężczyzna go nie poznał.

Spodziewał się, że Black zacznie protestować – prosił o rozmowę z samym Dumbledore'em – ale mężczyzna tylko skinął głową.

– Dziękuję, że przyszliście – powiedział, niezręcznie wskazując na krzesła. – Proszę, usiądźcie.

Snape zdławił ochotę, aby zrobić mu na złość i stać przez całe widzenie, ale byłoby to aż nazbyt dziecinne. Poczekał aż Black siądzie i też zajął miejsce. Albus tymczasem podszedł do okna. Widać było, że unika patrzenia na więźnia.

– Poprosiłem Severusa, żeby mi towarzyszył, ponieważ jest doskonałym Legilimentą. To z nim będziesz rozmawiać – powiedział chłodno.

Przez twarz Blacka przemknęło coś na kształt paniki i Snape poczuł, że poprawia mu się nastrój.

– Rozumiem – wymamrotał. – To właściwie dobrze.

– Dlaczego? – spytał Snape ostro, uznając, że powinien przejąć rozmowę.

Black lekko się wzdrygnął, przełknął ślinę.

– Pomyślałem, że możecie mi nie uwierzyć na słowo, a tak po prostu zobaczycie, co trzeba w mojej głowie.

– Wspomnienia mogą być zafałszowane, obserwator zmylony. Wiesz o tym, skoro jesteś Oklumentą – Severus mówił spokojnie, równocześnie uważnie przyglądając się mężczyźnie. Starał się znaleźć w jego zachowaniu jakieś wskazówki. W Ministerstwie zapoznano ich z zarysem sytuacji, ale brakowało mu szczegółów. – Choć nie mam pojęcia, kundlu, jak się nim stałeś – zaryzykował, kątem oka zerkając na Albusa. Czarodziej nie zganił go za obelgę, więc najwidoczniej faktycznie postanowił dać mu wolną rękę.

Black milczał, wpatrując się w stół. Gdy cisza zaczęła się wydłużać, Severus poczuł ukłucie irytacji.

– To było pytanie, Black – warknął.

– Przepraszam, sir. W moim rodzie wszystkie dzieci są uczone Oklumencji, gdy skończą trzynaście lat, sir. W czasie wakacji, sir.

Snape patrzył na niego, osłupiały. Black cały dygotał, mówił szybko, niemal połykając głoski, ramiona miał przygarbione, starał się też wycofać ręce, choć łańcuch mu to uniemożliwiał. Krawędź kajdan wbijała się w skórę, w sposób, który musiał sprawiać mu ból, ale mężczyzna wydawał się tego nie zauważać. W jednej chwili stał się własnym cieniem, strzępem człowieka.

 _Wiecie, Blacka…_ powiedział Frank i Severus zaczynał rozumieć, jak powinno kończyć się to zdanie.

Ale nie potrafił poczuć litości.

– Patrz mi w oczy, kiedy odpowiadasz – rozkazał. Mężczyzna niechętnie uniósł wzrok, ale po chwili uciekł nim w bok. – Jeszcze przed chwilą deklarowałeś, że chętnie wpuścisz mnie do swojego umysłu, Black. Gdzie twoja gryfońska odwaga? – spytał, pozwalając, aby w jego głosie pojawiła się odraza.

Kiedy w końcu więzień się do tego zmusił, Snape musnął jego umysł Legilimencją, tylko na tyle, aby zorientować się w jego odczuciach.

Strach, na tyle mocny, że zafałszowałby wspomnienia. Nie mógł zanurzyć się w jego umyśle, gdy mężczyzna był tak rozdygotany – nie bez różdżki.

– Uspokój się wreszcie, nic ci przecież nie zrobiłem. Poza tym powinieneś nazywać mnie profesorem.

Black wydawał się powoli odzyskiwać równowagę. Przesunął ręce i poprawił kajdany, tak, żeby nie uwierały. Na skórze zostały mu dwa zaczerwienione okręgi.

– Rozumiem, profesorze – powiedział.

– Żadnych głupich uwag o wiecznym siedzeniu nosem w książkach?

– Nie, profesorze.

– Naprawdę nieźle cię wytresowali.

Black zacisnął mocniej szczęki. Więc jednak jeszcze gdzieś w nim była ta zawziętość.

– Tak, profesorze – wycedził.

Snape przez chwilę miał ochotę drążyć, ale wiedział, że nie przyszli tu dla przyjemności. Choć tylko Salazar wiedział, jak wielką mu to sprawiało.

Gdy był młodszy, fantazjował o tym, że torturuje Blacka. W liczne, bezsenne noce po śmierci Lily, wyobrażał sobie, co by mu zrobił, gdyby dopadł go przed aurorami. Myślał, że wyrósł z tych marzeń, że zostawił przeszłość za sobą.

Ale gdyby w pokoju nie było Albusa… Gdyby miał różdżkę…

Zmusił się do przyjęcia obojętnego wyrazu twarzy.

– Poinformowałeś dyrektora kiedykolwiek o tym, że jesteś Oklumentą? – spytał, kierując rozmowę na poprzednie tory.

– Nie, sir. Znaczy, profesorze. – Tym razem odpowiadając, rzeczywiście patrzył mu w oczy. Tylko drganie powieki zdradzało, jak wiele go to kosztuje.

– Dlaczego?

– Wiedziałem, że to czarna magia, chciałem odciąć się od rodziny. Poza tym nauka… nie była przyjemna. Wolałem o niej nie myśleć.

– Z tego, co pamiętam, ty w ogóle niewiele myślałeś – zauważył, znów muskając jego umysł. – Więc jaką informację chciałeś nam przekazać? – spytał, koncentrując się na Legilimencji. Chciał wyczuć, czy mężczyzna skłamie.

Black przełknął ślinę, jakby próbował nawilżyć wyschnięte gardło. Odetchnął głęboko.

– Ja naprawdę nie zabiłem Pettigrewa – powiedział. – Próbowałem, ale mi się nie udało.

Snape zacisnął palce na krawędzi blatu, z całych sił powstrzymując się, żeby nie uderzyć więźnia. Nie wierzył, że Black po tych wszystkich latach wciąż próbował sprzedać im to samo kłamstwo. Zanim jednak zdążył zareagować, ubiegł go Dumbledore.

– Zwłoki tego biednego chłopca zmieściły się w pudełku, które osobiście zaniosłem jego matce – powiedział, wciąż nie odwracając się od okna. – Zapewniam, że ci się udało.

– To nie było tak. – Black poderwał się na nogi, a jego krzesło zakołysało niebezpiecznie. – Ja nawet nie rzuciłem tego zaklęcia. Błagam. To on pracował dla Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, on był strażnikiem, on nadal jest na wolności… Ja nie… Jestem niewinny...

– SIADAJ, BLACK! – krzyknął Snape, też już stojąc. Syriusz usiadł, jakby ugięły się pod nim nogi, ale Severus nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Słowa same się pojawiły, te, które chciał mu powiedzieć od dawna, które mówił mu co noc przez pierwsze bezsenne miesiące. – Nie jesteś niewinny – wycedził, opierając dłonie na blacie i pochylając się nad mężczyzną. – Nawet jeśli twoja żałosna bajeczka jest prawdziwa, i tak zasłużyłeś na ten pieprzony wyrok. A może już zapomniałeś? – Uśmiechnął się mimo woli, gorzko. Ściszył głos: – Piąta klasa, próba morderstwa. Gdybym nie uległ dyrektorowi i zgłosił to aurorom, dostałbyś jakieś dziesięć, piętnaście lat, a twój drogi przyjaciel zostałby uśpiony jak pies z wścieklizną. Jak widać los jednak bywa sprawiedliwy.

– Lunatyk zginął? – spytał Black, martwiejąc.

– Prawie sprawiedliwy – rzucił Snape niechętnie, siadając. Podejrzewał, że Dumbledore mimo wszystko sprostowałby jego kłamstwo. – Powiedz, Black, czemu ty się śmiałeś? – zagaił po chwili niemal towarzyskim tonem. – Bo z tego, co słyszałem, chichotałeś nad tymi trupami jak, nie przymierzając, twoja droga kuzyneczka.

Syriusz poruszył się niespokojnie, gwałtownie przyciągając do siebie ręce. Pod lewą obręczą pojawiło się parę kropel krwi, więc musiał zedrzeć sobie skórę.

– Bo to było śmieszne – zaczął mówić szybko, ale jakoś bezradnie, jakby półprzytomnie. – Słuchaj, ty nie znałeś Glizdogona tak jak my. To był taki mały pokurcz, pokraka. Przypałętał się w pierwszej klasie i jakoś został, nie wiem, chyba z litości pozwalaliśmy mu ze sobą chodzić. On ledwo sobie radził z czarami. – Znów zaczął się podnosić, ale zrezygnował w połowie ruchu. Zamiast tego skulił się na samym brzegu krzesła. – Więc jak przypieprzył tą klątwą… Ja nie wierzyłem. Nie mogłem uwierzyć. On sobie nigdy z niczym nie radził... Jak go ścigałem, to tylko wyobrażałem sobie, co mu zrobię, że utnę mu jaja, wypruję flaki, urwę mu palce i zmuszę, żeby się nimi udławił. Godryku, naprawdę o tym myślałem. Ale jak zaczęliśmy walczyć, to nie mogłem go dorwać, był po prostu lepszy, był, kurwa, lepszy ode mnie… Chyba dlatego się śmiałem. Nie pamiętam. Chyba dlatego.

– Więc teraz próbujesz mi wmówić, Black, że Potter zrobił tą, jak to określiłeś, pokrakę, swoim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy? – spytał Snape lodowato.

– To był mój pomysł – wytłumaczył więzień cicho, uciekając wzrokiem. Głos mu się złamał. – James chciał, żebym ja nim był, ale wiedziałem, że wszyscy się domyślą, a… Merlinie, wiedziałem, że nie dam rady, jeśli mnie naprawdę złapią. Mój brat… Myślałem, że jeśli mnie złapią, to on będzie mnie torturował, dostawałem kręćka na myśl, że to będzie on, prawdziwego świra. I że będę zdrajcą, że zdradzę Jamesa i Lily. Nie potrafiłem wziąć tego na siebie, więc… Więc powiedziałem im, żeby wzięli Petera. Bo nikt nie pomyślałby, że to Peter, prawda? Nikt w życiu by nie pomyślał, że to on.

– Czemu nie Lupin?

Snape miał wrażenie, że obserwuje wszystko z boku, jakby znajdował się w myślodsiewni, a rozmowa toczyła się pomiędzy obcymi mu ludźmi. Nie czuł już gniewu. Właściwie nie potrafił określić, co czuje.

– Wiedzieliśmy, że któryś z nich jest zdrajcą, bo Dumbledore miał jakiegoś szpiega, więc… Skoro to nie byłem ja i myśleliśmy, że to nie był Glizdogon… Myśleliśmy, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto by się go brzydził. Ja tak myślałem… I Remus dziwnie się zachowywał, ciągle dopytywał, czy wszystko w porządku, a oni rekrutowali wilkołaki… I tak jakoś… My… Ja… – Umilkł, najwyraźniej nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić kolejnego słowa.

– Ja byłem tym szpiegiem – powiedział Snape.

Black milczał, wpatrując się w blat stołu. Po lewej ręce spływała mu krew, gdy obręcz coraz mocniej wrzynała się w skórę.

– Potter powinien zerwać z wami kontakt w chwili, gdy dowiedział się, że w jego najbliższym otoczeniu jest zdrajca. Z całą waszą trójką. Powinien zrobić Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Albusa. Powinien konsultować swoje genialne pomysły z nim. Powinien chronić swoją rodzinę, bo, kurwa, przy pomocy, jaką otrzymał, to naprawdę nie było trudne.

– James nie chciał…

– Umierać, jak sądzę. – Snape wstał, zaskoczony, jak spokojny się czuje.

– Słuchaj…

– To ty posłuchaj, Black. Nie wiesz, co robiłem, żeby zdobyć te informacje. Nie wiesz, co robiłem, żeby Czarny Pan _chciał_ się ze mną nimi dzielić. I wiesz co? Nie było warto.

– Słuchaj – powtórzył Syriusz z determinacją w głosie, unosząc głowę. Wyglądało na to, że ostatnie słowa do niego nie dotarły. – Peter jest animagiem, niezarejestrowanym, szczurem. Widziałem go w gazecie, na zdjęciu z tą dziewczynką, która zaginęła. Nie ma pazura, bo odciął sobie palec. Błagam, możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale sprawdź to.

Jego oczy błyszczały chorobliwie.

Snape odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że czarodziej przygląda się mu uważnie. Nie potrafił wyczytać niczego z jego twarzy.

– Poczekam na korytarzu – powiedział Severus. – Nie będę w stanie zastosować na nim bezróżdżkowej Legilimencji, wybacz.

– Nie szkodzi. Powinienem sam sobie poradzić.

Dumbledore mu uwierzył, uświadomił sobie Snape.

Podszedł do drzwi i uniósł dłoń.

– Snape – rzucił Black nagle, błagalnie. – Wiem, że byliśmy dla ciebie gnojami, ja naprawdę to wiem. Ale Harry jest też dzieciakiem Lily. Pamiętasz Lily? Ona cię lubiła. Więc chociaż dla niej…

– Black, sprawdzę tego szczura – powiedział chłodno i zapukał. – To są moi uczniowie. Naprawdę sądzisz, że zostawiłbym dziecko na pewną śmierć, gdybym nie lubił jego rodziców? – Odwrócił się i spojrzał mu w twarz. Nie musiał używać Legilimencji, aby poznać odpowiedź. – Naprawdę się nie zmieniłeś.

Dumbledore obserwował ich obu.

 **xxx**

Harry przyniósł dwie szklane butelki coli i otwieracz, czując się trochę dziwnie z tym, że może pić ją do śniadania, a samo śniadanie jeść w porze lunchu. Tom nie zwracał uwagi na to, kiedy chłopiec kładzie się spać i kiedy wstaje, więc w konsekwencji Potter przesypiał większą część dnia. Przez resztę czasu snuł się po mieszkaniu albo oglądał telewizję, choć to, co działo się na ekranie, w najmniejszym stopniu go nie obchodziło. Próbował czytać, ale miał wrażenie, że słowa zlewają mu się przed oczami, a sens zdań umyka – przedarł się przez parę stron tylko po to, aby uświadomić sobie, że nic z ich nie pamięta. Czasem płakał, gdy nikt nie widział.

Tom irytował się, że aurorzy pilnują Namiaru, ale Harry'emu to nie przeszkadzało – trochę bał się chwili, gdy Riddle go ukradnie. Martwił się, że nie poradzi sobie z czarami, których chciał go nauczyć chłopak. Paraliżowała go myśl, że Tom uzna go za zupełnie nieprzydatnego. Nie wiedziałby, co wtedy zrobić.

Obiecał Ginny, że zabije Voldemorta, ale z każdym dniem własne słowa wydawały mu się coraz bardziej dziecinne. Nie był tak potężny jak profesor Dumbledore ani mądry jak Hermiona. Ostatnim razem po prostu miał farta.

Tom siedział na kanapie i jadł naleśniki, które zrobiła im pani Amelia przed wyjściem. Oglądał film historyczny, ale nie wydawał się nim szczególnie zainteresowany. Zanim Harry do niego podszedł, zdążył sięgnąć już po książkę.

Chłopiec postawił butelki na stoliku, koło Namiaru. Kątem oka zauważył, że Tom krzywi się nieznacznie, więc odruchowo wymamrotał:

– Zaraz pójdę.

Zdążył przywyknąć do tego, że Riddle brał prysznic parę razy dziennie i tego samego wymagał od niego.

– Poczekaj. – Chłopak wziął różdżkę ze stolika i machnął nią oszczędnie w stronę Harry'ego. W tym samym momencie pióro poruszyło się i zanotowało parę słów na podłożonej kartce. – To wystarczy – dodał, przesuwając się i robiąc miejsce na kanapie.

Potter usiadł i pochylił się, opierając łokcie na stoliku. Spojrzał na kartkę. Pióro zapisało nie tylko nazwę pokoju i adres mieszkania, ale również poinformowało, że siedzą w salonie – dziecko i czarodziej.

– To tyle? – wymamrotał, próbując wzbudzić w sobie choć odrobinę entuzjazmu. Tom często mówił, że Namiar to jedno z potężniejszych zaklęć używanych w Ministerstwie, więc Harry myślał, że będzie przynajmniej buczeć.

– Tylko tyle. – Tom zamknął książkę i wziął pióro do ręki. Przesunął je pomiędzy palcami niemal czułym gestem. – Oczywiście gdybyś rzucił czar w obecności mugola, zareagowałoby trochę gwałtowniej. Ale tę funkcję dodano do zaklęcia stosunkowo niedawno, jakieś dwieście, może dwieście pięćdziesiąt lat temu.

– To wcale nie jest niedawno.

Tom spojrzał na niego dziwnie, z dezaprobatą, jakby oczekiwał zupełnie innych słów. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Potrzymaj. – Chłopak podał mu pióro, a sam sięgnął po butelkę i otwieracz. – Nie powinniśmy rzucać zbyt wielu czarów przy mugolskich urządzeniach – wytłumaczył, odbijając kapsel.

Harry tymczasem przyglądał się Namiarowi, mimo woli pochmurniejąc. Tom powiedział, że każde pióro wygląda inaczej, bo w pewien sposób symbolizuje właściciela. A to było naprawdę brzydkie, czarne i jakby nadtopione z prawej strony. Chłopiec przejechał kciukiem po uszkodzeniu, marszcząc brwi. Miał wrażenie, że mrowią go opuszki palców.

– Jest dziwne w dotyku – stwierdził, odkładając Namiar na kartkę.

– Ponieważ włożono w nie naprawdę dużo magii. Ciężko było to podrobić. – Tom postawił colę na blacie i rozgarnął książki leżące obok sofy. Wybrał jeden opasły tom. Mieniący się na okładce napis brzmiał _Tysiąc i sto najbardziej absurdalnych zaklęć świata._ – Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie zacznie koło falsyfikatu tańczyć salsy, bo pióro zmieni się w kocyk – powiedział z wręcz komiczną powagą. W takich momentach niemal pasowały mu przefarbowane włosy. – Poza tym zrobiłem z niego Świstoklik, aktywuje się za dwanaście dni i parę godzin.

– Czemu? – Harry zmartwiał.

– Te przedmioty znikają w podobny sposób, z tego co czytałem. O ile nikt go nie będzie trzymał, wszystko powinno pójść dobrze.

– Czemu dopiero za dwanaście dni? – sprecyzował chłopiec.

– To środa, mam wolne.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Myślałem, że już w ogóle nie będziesz tam chodził.

– Nie mogę zniknąć przed wypłatą. – Tom spojrzał na niego z rozdrażnieniem, jak zawsze, gdy powiedział coś wyjątkowo głupiego. – To byłoby podejrzane.

– Wiem, ale… – Umilkł, przygryzając dolną wargę. – Nieważne – dokończył niechętnie.

Przez chwilę chłopak przyglądał się mu w milczeniu, bardzo uważnie, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. W końcu jednak odłożył książkę i wybrał inną z tego samego stosu. Usiadł po turecku, opierając się plecami o podłokietnik sofy i położył ją pomiędzy sobą a Harrym. Następnie napił się trochę coli i otworzył drugą butelkę. Podał ją chłopcu.

– Dzięki – wymamrotał Harry, również siadając bokiem. Podciągnął kolana niemal pod brodę. Czuł się nieswojo. – Tom…?

– Chcę cię dzisiaj czegoś nauczyć.

Potter poczuł, że zasycha mu w gardle, więc zwilżył je napojem. Cola była obrzydliwie słodka.

– Imperio? – spytał.

Przez ostatnie dni starał się obserwować panią Amelię i jej synka – Riddle trzymał oboje pod zaklęciem – i faktycznie nie wydawali się cierpieć. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy Tom wydawał kobiecie polecenie, a ona wykonywała je bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu, Harry czuł się chory. Dorośli nie powinni się tak zachowywać. To oni zawsze rozkazywali, na tym polegało życie.

– Poniekąd. Choć na razie zajmiemy się tylko teorią. – Chłopak otworzył książkę i przerzucił parę kartek. – Ćwiczyć zaklęcia i tak musimy poza domem.

– Musimy? – wyrwało mu się mimo woli.

Wzrok Toma stał się zimny. Zamknął księgę zanim Harry zdążył przeczytać choć jedne słowo i wyprostował się.

– Zamierzam uczyć cię czarnej magii – powiedział. – Sądziłem, że zdążyłeś oswoić się już z tą myślą.

– Po prostu mi się to nie podoba.

– Dlaczego?

Tym razem Harry spojrzał na niego, jak na idiotę.

– Bo to czarna magia – powiedział powoli, zaciskając palce mocno na szyjce butelki.

– Czy jeśli będę to nazywał zaawansowaną magią defensywno-ofensywną poczujesz się lepiej?

– Nie. To znaczy… Chodzi mi o to… Voldemort się nią posługiwał. I masa złych ludzi. – Harry przełknął ślinę. Czuł, że pieką go oczy. Otarł je grzbietem dłoni gniewnym ruchem. – I ten dziennik był czarnomagiczny, sam to powiedziałeś. Więc…

Wzrok Toma złagodniał nieco.

– Przepraszam, Harry – powiedział miękko. – Zapomniałem, z jakiej strony zdążyłeś ją poznać.

– A można z jakiejś innej? – prychnął, wściekły na siebie, że się rozkleił.

Chłopak usiadł swobodniej, choć nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

– Czarna magia to bardzo ogólne określenie – powiedział belferskim tonem. – Jakbyś zajrzał do słownika, znalazłbyś skomplikowaną definicję, zresztą zupełnie nieżyciową. – Skrzywił się z dezaprobatą. – W gruncie rzeczy chodzi jednak o to, że zaklęcia czarnomagiczne mogą zaszkodzić rzucającemu, więc ta nazwa to rodzaj ostrzeżenia. Mugole też stosują takie oznaczenia, na przykład przy materiałach toksycznych albo przewodach z wysokim napięciem.

– Ale wszyscy mówią, że czarna magia jest po prostu zła – wytknął mu chłopiec ponuro.

Tom uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Cóż, masz dwanaście lat, Harry. Pewnie zdążyłeś już zauważyć, że dorośli często używają tego słowa, gdy zadajesz im trudne pytania?

Chłopiec pomyślał o Dursleyach i wzruszył ramionami. Nie musiał nawet zadawać pytań, żeby co chwilę je słyszeć.

– Dzieci nie powinny mieć żadnej styczności z czarną magią – kontynuował Riddle, a w jego głosie pojawił się cień smutku. – Jest po prostu dla nich szczególnie niebezpieczna. Wymaga przede wszystkim stabilnej, ukształtowanej psychiki. Jeśli zaczyna jej używać osoba chwiejna, może się w niej zatracić. Czy też, mówiąc prościej, oszaleć.

Harry poczuł, że unoszą mu się włoski na karku.

– Myślisz, że Voldemort oszalał przez nią? – spytał cicho.

– Możliwe – stwierdził Tom krótko.

– A ja…?

– Możliwe.

Chłopiec spojrzał na książkę jak na niebezpieczną bestię.

– Chyba odpuszczę – wymamrotał. – Ja jestem strasznie chwiejny.

– Bez niej nie wygrasz z Voldemortem – powiedział Tom chłodno. Dotknął gładkiej okładki. – Potrzebujesz karabinu. A to jest karabin magicznego świata.

– Ale jeśli zwariuję, to i tak będzie bez sensu! – Harry zeskoczył z kanapy i odłożył butelkę na stolik gwałtownym ruchem. Wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni. – Ja naprawdę się nie nadaję, Tom. Serio.

– Dlaczego tak uważasz?

– Bo… – zamilkł i potrząsnął głową.

– Harry, rozmawiałem z tobą od paru miesięcy. Obserwowałem przez ostatnie dni. Nie zaproponowałbym ci nauki, gdybym uznał, że oszalejesz – Tom mówił spokojnie, ale w jego głosie słychać było urazę. – Uważasz, że chcę cię skrzywdzić?

– To nie tak! – rzucił, przestraszony, że chłopak w ogóle mógł coś takiego pomyśleć. – Wiem, że nie.

– Więc?

Chłopiec wbił wzrok w podłogę, nie wiedząc, jak może to wytłumaczyć.

– Czy mugole, którzy cię wychowali, twierdzili, że jesteś chwiejny? – spytał Tom nagle.

Harry wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Był pewien, że nigdy mu o tym nie mówił.

Riddle patrzył na niego z doskonale obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, ale w jego wzroku czaiło się coś niepokojącego.

– Nazywali mnie czasami dziwolągiem – rzucił Harry, starając się, żeby zabrzmiało to lekko. – Ale przestałem brać to do siebie, gdy dowiedziałem się, że jestem czarodziejem.

– A dowiedziałeś się tego w swoje jedenaste urodziny – zauważył Riddle i chłopiec zaczął żałować, że mu o tym napisał. Nie przewidział, że Tom będzie miał tak doskonałą pamięć. – To znaczy, że przez jedenaście lat uważałeś się za _dziwoląga_.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Raczej byłem nim – stwierdził niemal wesoło. – Wiesz, działy się wokół mnie jakieś dziwne rzeczy, gadałem z wężami, włosy mi odrastały i takie tam. Raczej trudno uznać to za coś normalnego.

– Faktycznie. – Tom nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. W jego głosie nie było współczucia, którego Harry się obawiał. – Ale nie oznacza to, że z twoją psychiką jest coś nie tak. Więc usiądź, chcę przerobić z tobą teorię jeszcze dzisiaj.

– Ale nie będziemy robili tej złej części z czarnej magii? – chciał się upewnić. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak bardzo chce, aby Riddle powiedział to na głos.

– Czarna magia nie ma dobrej i złej części, Harry. – Tom zmarszczył brwi. – Czy klątwa, którą uwięził mnie Voldemort, stałaby się dobra, gdyby auror rzucił ją na zbrodniarza? Czy była zła, bo ja nią oberwałem?

– Wiesz, o co mi chodzi – wymamrotał, próbując nie myśleć o dzienniku. Za każdym razem, gdy chłopak o nim wspominał, Harry czuł, jakby coś przygniatało mu pierś. Chyba wyrzuty sumienia.

– Nie wiem.

– Nie chcę się uczyć czegoś, co krzywdzi ludzi – sprecyzował.

Tom wstał i Harry mimo woli cofnął się o krok, choć właściwie się go nie bał. Pomasował czoło, które zapiekło nagle.

Chłopak minął go i podszedł do książek ułożonych pod oknem. Chwilę przekładał je w milczeniu, zanim nie wybrał dwóch obszernych pozycji. Wydawał się zły, choć Harry nie wiedział, czym go tak zdenerwował.

W końcu Tom położył obie na blacie stolika.

– To książki historyczne, mugolskie, o drugiej wojnie światowej – wytłumaczył oschle. – Wrócimy do tej rozmowy po tym, jak je przeczytasz.

– Ale ja wiem, że wojna była okropna – zaprotestował szybko. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak kiepsko szło mu przyswajanie tekstu, męczyłby się z nimi miesiąc. – I wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Że moi wrogowie nie będą mieli oporów i że moje zachowanie jest dziecinne. Nie jestem głupi.

– Zacznij czytać teraz. – Tom zignorował jego słowa, wybrał dla siebie inną pozycje i podszedł do drzwi do przedpokoju. – I postaraj się skończyć jak najszybciej. Jeśli czegoś nie zrozumiesz, zapytaj Amelię.

Harry powlókł się za nim.

– Gdzie idziesz? – spytał, gdy Riddle zakładał kurtkę.

– Poćwiczyć, później do pracy.

– Nie musisz się zaraz wściekać – zauważył, sam zirytowany.

– Nie jestem zły. – Tom spojrzał na w ten dziwny, zimny sposób. – Będę, jeśli nie przeczytasz ich w tym tygodniu.

– Są za grube! Nie jestem Hermioną!

– Możesz zrezygnować ze snu.

Nie zabrzmiało to jak żart.

Harry skinął głową obojętnie, uznając, że nic nie ugra, dopóki Tom jest w takim nastroju.

– Ale skoro się nie wściekasz, mógłbyś zostać…

– Harry – o ile wcześniej ton głosu Riddle'a był chłodny, teraz stał się lodowaty. – Nie zamierzam tracić czasu przez ciebie. Nie zamierzam też go tracić na ciebie.

Chłopiec poczuł się, jakby został uderzony w brzuch. W milczeniu obserwował, jak Tom wychodzi, a później – po bardzo długiej chwili – wrócił do salonu. Przez moment patrzył się na zimne naleśniki i niedokończone napoje, nim w końcu zaniósł wszystko do kuchni. Nie czuł głodu.

Później skulił się na kanapie, sięgnął po pierwszą książkę i zaczął czytać.


	6. Pod murkiem z polnych kamieni

_Betowała miśqa, dzięki!_

 **Rozdział 6**

 **Pod murkiem z polnych kamieni**

Harry spał na kanapie w salonie. Miał okulary na nosie, choć zsunęły się na sam jego czubek, a dłonią przyciskał otwartą książkę do brzucha, gniotąc jej kartki. Czasami wzdrygał się i mamrotał, jakby dręczył go koszmar.

Riddle nachylił się nad nim. W słabym świetle padającym przez otwarte drzwi do przedpokoju ledwo widział twarz dziecka, a jej wyraz bardzo go ciekawił. Nagle zmrużył oczy i delikatnym ruchem – nie chciał zbudzić chłopca – odgarnął włosy z jego czoła, aby odsłonić bliznę. Musnął ją opuszkami palców i zamarł na chwilę, próbując zrozumieć, co właśnie poczuł.

Wydawało mu się…?

Zanim jednak zdołał to przeanalizować, Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego czujnie, bez śladu senności we wzroku.

– Tom?

Przez moment twarz Riddle'a nie wyrażała niczego, gdy próbował wymyślić, jak powinien

wytłumaczyć swoje zachowanie. Nigdy wcześniej nie znalazł się w takiej sytuacji ani nie widział nikogo w analogicznej. Co robili ludzie, gdy wybudzili kogoś z koszmaru?

Koszmary wywołują dyskomfort. Dzieci tolerują go słabiej niż dorośli, podobnie jak ból. Ale Harry nie płakał i nie szukał u niego pocieszenia, co było nieco niepokojące.

Przez ostatni tydzień izolował się od chłopca, żeby go ukarać, ale nie sądził, że może osłabić to więź pomiędzy nimi. Harry nie miał alternatywy, chyba żeby liczyć tę bezwolną, mugolską kukłę, u której mieszkali – mógł albo lgnąć do niego, albo być całkiem sam. A nie zdecydowałby się sam z siebie na samotność, Riddle był tego pewien.

Ale coś było nie tak i musiał to szybko naprawić.

Dlatego obojętność na jego twarzy zastąpiło zmartwienie i chłopak położył dłoń na czole Harry'ego.

– Pomyślałem, że mogła wrócić gorączka – skłamał na poczekaniu – Rzucałeś się – dodał już zgodnie z prawdą.

Harry zamknął na moment oczy, trochę spokojniejszy, a jego dolna warga lekko drgnęła.

Riddle usiadł obok, wymuszając, by chłopiec położył mu głowę na kolanach i zaczął gładzić go po włosach, jakby głaskał kota. Wiele wysiłku kosztowało go, by nie okazać wstrętu. Harry był tak spocony, że jego włosy niemal przylegały do głowy. Riddle miał wrażenie, że sunie dłonią po czymś śliskim, może nawet trochę lepkim. Najchętniej zaciągnąłby go pod prysznic i zmusił do szorowania się tak długo, aż zniknąłby ten kwaśny odór, choćby miał zejść z ciała razem ze skórą.

– Miałeś zły sen? – spytał zamiast tego łagodnie.

Kontakt fizyczny, zainteresowanie, sugestia, że dowolne zmartwienie zostanie wysłuchane – Tom miał wrażenie, że odhacza punkty z nudnej, prostej listy.

– Śniło mi się, że ciotka Petunia włożyła Ginny do piekarnika.

Riddle spróbował to sobie wyobrazić.

– Zmieściła się tam?

– To nie jest śmieszne! – wybuchnął Harry. Po chwili jednak jego ramiona lekko się rozluźniły i odetchnął głębiej. – Hm, Tom?

– Tak?

– Jestem już trochę za duży na to – powiedział, ale tak, jakby wcale nie chciał tego mówić.

Riddle przestał go gładzić.

– Mam odejść? – spytał, czując irytację.

– Nie! – Harry uniósł się tak szybko na łokciu, że niemal uderzył go w podbródek. Puścił przy tym książkę, która zsunęła się na podłogę, ale nawet tego nie zauważył. Spróbował złapać spojrzenie Riddle'a, a w jego wzroku czaił się lęk.

Więc jednak wszystko było w porządku. Tom uśmiechnął się mimo woli, a Harry musiał zinterpretować to jako dobry znak, bo wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze.

Riddle tymczasem wytarł dłonie o szatę i pochylił się, by podnieść książkę. Sięgnął po różdżkę, żeby wygładzić strony.

Harry obserwował go w milczeniu, nerwowo skubiąc rękaw bluzy.

– Przeczytałeś? – spytał Tom, raczej dla formalności. Z samej miny chłopca mógł wywnioskować odpowiedź.

– Były strasznie długie… Znaczy tamtą całą, tylko ta…

Jak głupie jest to dziecko?, pomyślał Riddle z niesmakiem, rzucając Chłoszczyść na własne ręce. Dałem mu więcej czasu, niż było potrzebne.

Harry umilkł, najwyraźniej zauważając, że jego wykręty brzmią żałośnie. Riddle zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

Sytuacja była dosyć kłopotliwa. Nie planował go karać – nie jawnie – dopóki nie ustalą paru rzeczy. Ale chłopiec jednak go… zirytował.

Zmrużył oczy.

– Faktycznie – powiedział więc, pozwalając, by jego odczucia odbiły się w głosie. – Najwidoczniej za dużo ci zadałem.

– Ale jeszcze dzień, góra dwa i skończę. Serio.

Riddle machnął ręką.

– To nie było aż tak ważne – rzucił lekkim tonem, zbijając Harry'ego z tropu.

Chłopiec poprawił okulary i zmarszczył brwi. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

– Więc… – w końcu przerwał ją Tom. Jego głos stał się poważny. Przesunął opuszkami palców po okładce książki, nim odłożył ją na stolik. – Co myślisz o tamtej wojnie?

Harry usiadł po turecku i przejechał dłonią po włosach. Następnie, równie bezmyślnym gestem, otarł ją o bluzę. Potrząsnął głową.

– Nie wiem. To było… – Ucichł i znowu nią pokręcił.

Tom obserwował go uważnie, zastanawiając się, czy Harry'emu zabrakło słowa, ponieważ nie nawykł do używania przekleństw, czy te informacje naprawdę aż tak nim wstrząsnęły.

– Nie łapię tego – podjął chłopiec po chwili. Objął rękoma brzuch, jakby zrobiło mu się niedobrze. – To przecież chore. Żeby robić to ludziom.

 _To_ , jaki zgrabny eufemizm, pomyślał Tom, nieco rozbawiony.

– Czemu czarodzieje im nie pomogli? – Nagle chłopiec wbił w Toma spojrzenie, które było zaskakująco… gniewne.

– W tym samym czasie toczyła się wojna z Grindelwaldem – zauważył możliwie neutralnie, ciekawy, dokąd dotrą w tej rozmowie.

– I co, wszyscy się z nim bili?

– To zależy, co oznacza dla ciebie słowo _wszyscy_. Na świecie jest wielu czarodziejów i naprawdę wielu mugoli. Ale – dodał, nie pozwalając mu się wtrącić w słowo – jeśli chodzi ci o angielskich czarodziejów, to nie, niewielu było zaangażowanych w starcia na kontynencie.

– No to mogli pomóc mugolom – wymamrotał Harry.

Jego wiara w potęgę magii była aż zabawna. Tak wierzyły tylko szlamy, biorące każdą sztuczkę za cud, dopóki same nie dorosły i nie odkryły, że zamiast cudotwórcami są miernymi kuglarzami i też muszą płacić podatki.

– Niektórzy próbowali, ale nie było sprzyjających warunków – powiedział Tom oględnie.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Ludzie woleli trzymać się z dala od tego całego... – zawiesił głos na chwilę – ...bałaganu. Niechętnie patrzono na tych, którzy się do niego pchali. Uważano, że mogą ściągnąć kłopoty.

Chłopiec przez chwilę milczał, jakby naprawdę starał się to zrozumieć. W końcu jednak się skrzywił.

– Byli tchórzami.

Tom pozwolił, by te słowa wisiały w powietrzu przez moment.

– Byli ludźmi – poprawił go łagodnie.

Ale owszem, byli tchórzami, Harry, dodał już w myślach. Ludzie z natury to żałosne, tchórzliwe stworzenia.

– Tak samo jak ludźmi byli ci, którzy zabijali, głodzili, torturowali, gwałcili – dorzucił już twardo. – Którzy wydawali i wykonywali rozkazy. I ci, którzy robili to bez rozkazu. – Złapał wzrok dziecka, które bladło z każdym jego słowem. – Musisz o tym pamiętać, Harry. Do wojny potrzeba ludzi.

Harry zacisnął mocniej palce na materiale bluzy, ale nie uciekł spojrzeniem.

– Wcale nie – powiedział zaskakująco spokojnie. – To nie byli ludzie.

– Więc kto? Kosmici? – w głosie Toma pojawił się cień rozbawienia. – Potwory? Wampiry? Och, paru było zaangażowanych, ale nie aż tak wielu. – Nagle przestał się uśmiechać. – Żyłem w tamtych czasach, Harry. Ludzie wtedy nie różnili się niczym od tych, których spotykam teraz.

– Wcale nie – zaprotestował znów chłopiec, tym razem gorączkowo. Machnął rękoma w dziwny geście. – Ron by nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Ani Hermiona, ani Hagrid, ani nikt.

– Najwyraźniej masz szczęście do przyjaciół.

– To nie o to chodzi! Po prostu… Może ten Grindelwald rzucił jakieś wielkie zaklęcie…

– Harry.

– ...przez które wszyscy zaczęli się zachowywać jak wariaci. No bo skoro jest Imperio, a on był jakimś strasznym czarnoksiężnikiem…

– Harry – powtórzył Tom nieco głośniej.

– Znaczy nie wszyscy, ale… Albo Hitler też był czarodziejem i...

Riddle położył mu dłonie na ramionach, zmuszając, żeby chłopiec opuścił ręce. Cały drżał. Tom poczekał, aż będzie gotowy, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

– Nie było żadnej wielkiej klątwy – powiedział spokojnie, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. – Ludzie nie oszaleli, a przynajmniej nie aż tak wielu. I, z tego co wiem, Hitler był mugolem, podobnie jak inni przywódcy.

– Więc czemu…? – spytał cicho.

Chciał prostej odpowiedzi, Riddle czuł to przez skórę. Jakiegoś szaleńca albo kilku, których można wskazać palcem i powiedzieć, że to była ich wina. Zapewnienia, że skoro już nie żyją, świat znowu jest dobrym miejscem.

To było bardzo gryfońskie myślenie. A równocześnie sam fakt, że chciał usłyszeć te słowa, że szukał potwierdzenia – wyraźnie wskazywało, że nie jest aż tak gryfoński, jak uważa. To dobrze rokowało na przyszłość.

– Ponieważ ludzie są słabi – stwierdził Riddle, upewniając się, że uwaga dziecka jest na nim całkowicie skupiona. – Na paru bohaterów, takich jak twoi rodzice, przypada setka tchórzliwych kreatur, gotowych zrobić wszystko, by uniknąć bólu… – Uśmiechnął się krzywo. – ...a nawet zwykłej niewygodny. Ale dopóki świat działa jak trzeba, nie da się ich odróżnić od porządnych osób. Sami nie wiedzą, kim tak naprawdę są.

Harry przez chwilę patrzył na niego w milczeniu.

– Wcale nie.

Tomowi udało się nie skrzywić.

Bez pośpiechu, pomyślał.

– Więc jak to wszystko wytłumaczysz? – zainteresował się, cofając ręce.

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami, przeczesał włosy.

– Nie wiem. Ale nie wierzę, że ludzie są po prostu źli.

– Nie źli. Słabi.

– Co za różnica? – spytał z cieniem irytacji w głosie.

Głównie semantyczna, pomyślał Riddle. Ale nie mógł powiedzieć tego wprost, choć naprawdę go to kusiło.

Ułożył inaczej poduszki i usiadł wygodniej, bokiem, podciągając jedną nogę i kładąc rękę na oparciu kanapy. Zmęczenie, które odczuwał po całym dniu dłubania przy _projekcie_ i pracy w ministerstwie, jakby minęło. Choć nie pogardziłby w tej chwili filiżanką dobrej kawy.

Przydałby się skrzat, pomyślał, równocześnie zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej odpowiedzieć na pytanie Harry'ego.

– Słyszałeś o eksperymencie Milgrama? – spytał w końcu.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– To jakiś czarodziej?

– Skądże, mugol. Zadawał podobne pytania do twoich. – Umilkł, czekając na reakcję Harry'ego. Ten jednak milczał, choć jego wzrok był skupiony i Riddle miał pewność, że go słucha. – Chciał zrozumieć, co się stało w Europie. Dlaczego ludzie słuchali tak przerażających rozkazów. – Zmrużył oczy lekko. – Wymyślił więc, że Niemcy muszą być bardziej… posłuszni… niż ludzie innej narodowości…

– Czemu?

– Dobre pytanie – stwierdził Tom, zduszając impuls gniewu. Nie lubił, gdy mu przerywano. – Może tylko na to wpadł. Wymyślił więc eksperyment, który miał to potwierdzić. Potrzebował jednak grupy kontrolnej. Wiesz, co to jest? – Chłopiec nieznacznie pokręcił głową. – Ludzie, przynajmniej w tym przypadku, których uznaje się za _normalnych._ Musiał zbadać najpierw ich, żeby później, porównując wyniki, móc określić, jak _nienormalni_ są Niemcy. Przeprowadził więc swój eksperyment na Amerykanach.

Riddle umilkł na chwilę, tym razem po to, by przypomnieć sobie szczegóły. Harry cierpliwie czekał.

– Milgram badał ochotników, różnych, losowych ludzi. Przychodzili do niego, ponieważ za udział w eksperymencie dostawali jakieś cztery czy pięć dolarów. Dostawali pieniądze za samo przekroczenie progu pracowni, ich zachowanie później nie miało wpływu na wypłatę. – Przerwał na chwilę, by mieć pewność, że ta informacja dotrze do chłopca. – Później ich okłamywał. Udawał, że eksperyment mierzy wpływ bólu na zdolność uczenia się. – Chłopiec poruszył się nerwowo, jakby przeczuwał, co Riddle niedługo powie. – W eksperymencie brało udział dwóch aktorów, jeśli dobrze kojarzę. Najpierw jeden, ten, który udawał naukowca, markował losowanie ról. Drugi aktor zawsze stawał się _uczniem_ , a ludzie, którzy byli badani, _nauczycielami._ – Kolejna przerwa. – Do zadań nauczyciela należało czytanie jakiejś listy, chyba par ze skojarzeniami, które uczeń miał zapamiętać, sprawdzanie jego wiedzy oraz, oczywiście, karanie.

– Karanie – powtórzył Harry.

– Badani ludzi wierzyli, że rażą drugiego ochotnika prądem o coraz wyższym napięciu. Oczywiście wszystko było udawane, ale nikt z nich nie zorientował się w trakcie.

Przez chwilę chłopiec wyglądał, jakby ostatnie zdanie do niego nie dotarło.

– Oni… razili kogoś prądem za cztery dolary? – spytał w końcu ostrożnie, jak człowiek poruszający się po pękającym lodzie.

– Niezupełnie. W każdej chwili mogli odmówić. Pieniądze dostaliby i tak.

– Więc… czemu?

– Ponieważ obok stał człowiek w kitlu i mówił im, że mają to robić.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego było zupełnie puste, jakby wypalone. Tom obserwował go z zainteresowaniem. Jego samego ten eksperyment zafascynował, gdy tylko natrafił na pierwszą wzmiankę o nim – potwierdzał to, co chłopak sam zaobserwował już dawno, choć nie potrafił ubrać w słowa. Ale Harry wyglądał, jakby świat wokół niego nagle przestał działać jak trzeba. Riddle wiele by dał, żeby móc w tej chwili zajrzeć do jego umysłu.

Muszę nauczyć się Legilimencji, zdecydował. Ale to już raczej jutro…

– Harry, oni sprawiali ból całkowicie obcemu, sympatycznemu mężczyźnie, choć wcale nie musieli. Nawet, gdy wrzeszczał i błagał, żeby go wypuścili. Nawet, gdy mówił, że go to zabije. I wiesz, to wcale nie byli źli ludzie. Katowanie go nie sprawiało im przyjemności, oszuki… Szlag.

Chłopiec przechylił się w bok, opierając jedną dłoń na stoliku, i zwymiotował gwałtownie. Riddle odsunął się, sięgając po różdżkę, żeby oczyścić dywan, gdy Harry skończy. Trwało to chwilę, choć chłopiec wyrzucał z siebie głównie żółć i ślinę. Tom rzucił wreszcie Chłoszczyść i na podłogę, i na niego. Namiar zaskrobał cicho w półmroku.

Więc raczej nie porozmawiamy dziś o czarnej magii, pomyślał Riddle, obserwując, jak chłopiec drżącymi dłońmi poprawia ubranie.

– Mogę dać ci artykuły, w których przebieg eksperymentu został dokładnie opisany – zaproponował, jakby nic się nie stało.

Harry pokręcił głową, nie patrząc na niego.

– Ja po prostu… Nie wiem. Nie chcę o tym myśleć. Jeśli ludzie po prostu tacy są… – głos mu się złamał.

– Są posłuszni, słabi – Tom lekko zaakcentował ostatnie słowo. Widział, że chłopiec pragnie się wycofać, uciec, ale nie pozwolił mu na to. Jeszcze nie teraz. – Taka jest ich natura. Nie zmienisz jej. Będą tacy już zawsze, o ile nie wymordują się w międzyczasie.

Co nie jest aż tak nieprawdopodobne, pomyślał Riddle. Trzeba będzie podsunąć Harry'emu jakąś książkę o bombach nuklearnych.

– Ale nie trzeba zmieniać ludzkiej natury, by zmienić świat – dodał i chłopiec w końcu na niego spojrzał. – Wystarczy dopilnować, by rozkazy były odpowiednie.

Położył dłoń na skroni dziecka, przesuwając kciukiem po bliźnie. Gest z pozoru zbyteczny, ale chciał przypomnieć mu o tym, co zdarzyło się, zanim rozmowa zboczyła na interesujące tematy – o tym, że to on był blisko, gdy Harry kogoś potrzebował.

– Prześpij się – powiedział łagodnie. Nagle jednak cofnął rękę i skrzywił się lekko. – Tylko najpierw weź prysznic.

Harry uśmiechnął się blado, samymi kącikami ust.

– Rozkaz – wymamrotał.

 **xxx**

Druga klasa, Ślizgoni i Gryfoni. Snape widział stypy, na których ludzie byli mniej przygnębieni, choć mogło się to wiązać z tym, że zwykle zapraszano go na pogrzeby zbrodniarzy. Choć nawet na nich niemal zawsze trafiał się ktoś, kto miał puste spojrzenie – jedyny dowód na to, że i potwory nie były potworami dla wszystkich.

Dlatego stan Weasleya go nie zaskoczył – nie potrzebował delikatnej jak utuczony hipogryf aluzji Minerwy, że teraz powinien być _pobłażliwy_ dla niego i jego braci.

Poczuł się jednak nieswojo, gdy zauważył go wśród innych uczniów, choć został wcześniej poinformowany, że Weasleyowie wrócą do szkoły. Rano na korytarzu mignęli mu też bliźniacy, na szczęście z daleka. Mimo tego na moment zawahał się, gdy mijał chłopca – jakby powinien mu coś powiedzieć, choć, na Merlina, nie miał pojęcia co – zanim przyspieszył kroku. Weasley ani nie należał do jego domu, ani nawet dzieciaka zbytnio nie lubił – w tej sytuacji jakiekolwiek przyjazne słowa zabrzmiałyby nieszczerze.

A później starał się być _pobłażliwy_ i interweniować tylko, gdy działania chłopca zaczynały niepokojąco przypominać próby samobójcze, a nawet wtedy ani razu nie nazwał go idiotą. Od lat nie był tak miły na lekcji, nawet jeśli oznaczało to głównie, że rzadko się odzywał.

Mniej więcej w połowie zajęć przypomniał sobie, dlaczego zwykle nie jest _miły_.

Zatrzymał się koło Longbottoma, żeby ocenić, czy breja w jego kociołku zamierza wybuchnąć, gdy kątem oka zauważył poruszenie w tylnych ławkach.

Ostatnią zajęli Weasley i Granger, trzecie miejsce koło nich pozostało puste. Tuż przed nimi usiadł Draco z kolegami – w tej chwili chłopiec stał bokiem do kociołka i mówił coś do Vincenta, rozrywając równocześnie liście mopri na nierówne fragmenty (eliksir do wyrzucenia, zanotował nauczyciel odruchowo – czy te bachory uważają, że w przepisie są podane dokładne wymiary, bo autor miał nerwicę natręctw?). Snape nie słyszał słów, ale po tym, jak Weasley z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej bladł, mógł domyślić się tematu. Nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopców, kazał Longbottomowi dolać oleju do mikstury. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Weasley nie odpowie na zaczepkę, więc zaryzykował krótkie spojrzenie do kociołka dzieciaka – bąble na grudkowatej powierzchni zmniejszyły się i całość przestała niepokojąco syczeć. Choć nie zmieniało to faktu, że breja wciąż była trująca.

– Jeszcze… – zaczął, ale zaalarmował go krótki okrzyk. Obrócił się gwałtownie, odruchowo podnosząc różdżkę.

Hermiona Granger właśnie kończyła wyprowadzać coś, co mogło być jej wersją lewego sierpowego, równocześnie puszczając szatę Draco. Chłopiec poleciał do tyłu, na kociołek…

Snape jednym ruchem pozbył się eliksirów – najpierw Malfoya, później panny Granger, bo przechylając się przez ławkę, dziewczynka potrąciła również ten – a następnie rzucił zaklęcie chłodzące na rozgrzany metal. Po tym, przez krótką chwilę, panowała absolutna cisza. Przerwał ją Draco, który przyłożył do twarzy zgiętą dłoń i jęknął:

– Ta szlama złamała mi nos.

Najwyraźniej nie dotarło do niego, co się właśnie stało – czy też, co właśnie się nie stało. Te słowa jednak wyrwały Snape'a z odrętwienia, w jakim nagle się znalazł – gdy jego umysł nadążył za reakcjami i wyobraźnia zaczęła podsuwać wszystkie możliwe scenariusze, w których nie zdążył z zaklęciami. Podszedł do pobladłych uczniów, czując jak strach i ulga zmieniają się w trudną do okiełznania furię.

– Panie Goyle, proszę odprowadzić pana Malfoya do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – powiedział, oceniając, że z jego eliksiru i tak już nic nie będzie. Następnie odwrócił się do dziewczynki, która wyglądała jakby zaskoczyło ją własne działanie. Wpatrywała się w swoje ręce. – A ty, Granger – wycedził – poczekaj na korytarzu do końca lekcji.

Skinęła głową i wymknęła się bez słowa. Weasley przez moment wyglądał, jakby chciał pójść za nią, ale Snape spojrzeniem osadził go na miejscu.

– Reszta niech wraca do pracy – powiedział, wygaszając ogień pod kociołkiem Goyle'a. – To zamieszanie nie sprawi, że będę bardziej _pobłażliwy_ przy ocenianiu waszych eliksirów.

Dzieci wyczuły aluzję, bo dawno nie widział uczniów tak zafascynowanych podręcznikami do drugiej klasy. Tylko Pansy odprowadziła wzrokiem Draco, nie zauważając, że ślimak powoli ucieka jej z ławki. Upomniał ją krótko. A później krążył po klasie, próbując się uspokoić, choć z wściekłości trzęsły mu się ręce.

Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mu się coś takiego, nie na zajęciach.

Widocznie ten tydzień po prostu miał być jak najgorszy.

Z fiolek, które znalazły się na biurku, tylko ta od Zabiniego zawierała miksturę zdatną do użycia. Rzadko bywało aż tak źle. Pomyślał, że powinien powtórzyć zajęcia. Uczniowie na pewno będą wdzięczni Granger za dodatkowe eliksiry w weekend.

Granger.

Nie, jednak się nie uspokoił.

– Zostaw jej rzeczy i zawołaj ją – powiedział do Weasleya, który zajęty był pakowaniem przedmiotów dziewczynki.

Dzieciak rzucił mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Cóż, przynajmniej w końcu jego wzrok przestał być zupełnie martwy.

– Profesorze, to Malfoy gadał paskudne rzeczy…

– Uwzględnie to – stwierdził lodowato.

Chłopiec wzdrygnął się i złapał za swój kociołek. Wyszedł przedostatni z klasy. Snape zatrzymał jeszcze na moment Vincenta i poinformował go, że Goyle i Malfoy mogą zgłosić się po swoje rzeczy po następnych zajęciach. Crabbe kiwał głową, wciąż jakby oszołomiony. W drzwiach minął się z Granger, ale wyglądało na to, że zupełnie jej nie zauważył.

Dziewczynka wślizgnęła się do sali i stanęła parę kroków od nauczyciela, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na brzuchu i wzrokiem wbitym w posadzkę.

Snape w pierwszej chwili ją zignorował, krótkimi ruchami różdżki pakując resztę składników do kociołków uczniów. Kolejnym czarem domknął drzwi i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. W końcu spojrzał na dziecko.

– Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, Granger, coś ty, do cholery, sobie myślała?

Szlag, nigdy nie przeklinał przy uczniach. Naprawdę musiał się uspokoić.

Dziewczynka milczała.

– Gryffindor traci pięćdziesiąt punktów – powiedział, zbyt zły, żeby podnieść głos. – Miesiąc szlabanu, na początek, z sobotami włącznie. Zastanowię się, co po wakacjach.

Nie podobał mu się wyraz jej twarzy, zacięta mina, żadnej skruchy. Palce mocno zaciśnięte na rękawach szaty.

– Granger – powiedział powoli, podchodząc do niej. Cofnęła się odruchowo o krok. – Czy do ciebie dociera, co zrobiłaś?

Żadnej reakcji. Najwyraźniej nie.

– Draco o mało nie wylał na siebie wrzącego eliksiru, a Merlin mi świadkiem, że nie mam pojęcia, co było w jego kociołku.

– Nie chciałam… – wymamrotała tak cicho, że ledwo jej usłyszał.

– Więc wytłumacz mi, jak można niechcący uderzyć kogoś pięścią, naprawdę mnie to ciekawi – wysyczał.

– Znaczy, chciałam go uderzyć, ale nie pomyślałam… Nie pomyślałam…

– To wiele tłumaczy. Więc z chęcią zaatakowałaś innego ucznia na oczach nauczyciela, na moich oczach. Zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że potraktowałem cię zbyt łagodnie.

W końcu spojrzała na niego.

– Bo on powiedział – zaczęła hardo, ale nagle jej oczy zaszkliły się – że chyba Weasleyowie nie jedli w tym… w tym miesiącu, żeby odłożyć… na pogrzeb… bo są tak… tak…

Reszta jej słów utonęła w gwałtownym szlochu. Snape patrzył na nią, wytrącony z równowagi. Zdarzyło mu się parę razy doprowadzić uczniów do łez, ale dziewczynka znajdowała się na granicy histerii – a to mu się jeszcze nigdy nie przytrafiło.

Poza tym trochę zaskoczyło go, że ten stan wywołała w zasadzie prostacka zaczepka.

– Dzieci bywają okrutne – zauważył chłodno, czując, że jego gniew w końcu zaczyna się ulatniać. Nadal był zły, ale trudno było porządnie się wściekać na kogoś, kto wyglądał aż tak żałośnie. – Draco próbował tylko wam dopiec, przyznaję, niezbyt elegancko...

Granger gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową, nie przestając płakać.

– A jeśli on wie, bo jego ojciec… I Ginny nie żyje…

Ach.

Najwyraźniej Granger ciągle wierzyła, że Lucjusz podrzucił Ginny dziennik. To był pierwszy trop, jaki sprawdzili aurorzy, ale fakt, że mężczyzna nie został aresztowany, najwyraźniej nie uspokoił dzieci.

Z drugiej Snape nie potrafił z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że Ginewra żyje – sam w to nie wierzył.

– Nawet, jeśli to prawda, nie usprawiedliwia to w żaden sposób twojego zachowania – stwierdził, odwracając się od dziewczynki. W składziku powinien mieć jeszcze dwa flakoniki eliksiru uspokajającego. Kiedy jednak go otworzył, odkrył, że na ich miejscu leży parę wysuszonych listków babki lancetowatej. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że ktoś go okradł, ale zaraz umysł podsunął mu bardziej racjonalne wytłumaczenie: w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni sam nadszarpnął zapasy, po prostu musiał zapomnieć… że aż tak… Wyczarował kubek i nalał do niego wody, mając nadzieję, że Granger nie zauważy niczego dziwnego w jego zachowaniu. Wrócił do niej i wcisnął jej napój do rąk. – Nie mówiąc już o tym, że gdyby coś stało się Draco, zostałabyś wyrzucona w trybie natychmiastowym. Dyrektor… Albus nie będzie was już dłużej chronił.

– Jakby mnie to obchodziło – prychnęła dziewczynka, równocześnie grzebiąc po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu chusteczki. Jej szloch przeszedł w monotonną czkawkę.

– Nie martwi cię, że czarodziejski świat zostanie pozbawiony twego błyskotliwego umysłu? – zakpił, raczej odruchowo niż złośliwie. Nagle dotarło do niego, że w przypływie emocji zaczął zwracać się do niej w nieodpowiedni sposób. – Panno Granger? – poprawił się.

Dziewczynka głośno wydmuchała nos i spojrzała na niego poważnie zaczerwienionymi, opuchniętymi oczami.

– Nienawidzę tego miejsca. Chcę do domu.

Przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Wiedział, że dziewczynka nie została odesłana do rodziców, bo uczęszczała na wszystkie jego zajęcia, ale wcześniej nie pomyślał, że mogła tego potrzebować. Zresztą, to nie on był opiekunem jej domu… Trochę zawstydził się tej myśli. Minerwa miała najwięcej na głowie, szczególnie teraz – nie mógł winić jej za to, że pewne sprawy jej umykały.

– Poza tym profesor sam powiedział, że tylko powtarzam teksty z książek – wymamrotała Granger, gdy cisza zaczęła się wydłużać. Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, jakby chcąc załagodzić sytuację, ale nie wyszło jej. – Świat wiele nie straci.

– Za to zaoszczędziłby na magnetofonach – wyrwało mu się.

Spojrzała na niego tak komicznie zaskoczona, że poczuł się niezręcznie. Rzadko kiedy odwoływał się do mugolskiego świata, Salazarze, w hogwarckich podziemiach i tak było to bezsensowne, ale jako mugolak powinna załapać żart.

– Cóż – dorzucił szybko, jakby próbował odwrócić jej uwagę od poprzednich słów – byłoby lepiej, gdybyś częściej myślała samodzielnie, panno Granger, zamiast polegać na wykutych na pamięć formułkach. Choćby z tego względu, że w podręcznikach do eliksirów często znajdują się proste do wyeliminowania błędy.

Dziewczynka czknęła, po czym szybko napiła się wody, omal się nie krztusząc.

– Nie wykuwam nic na pamięć – powiedziała po chwili i Snape poczuł ukłucie irytacji, które jednak minęło, gdy dodała smutno: – Po prostu jak coś widzę, to to zapamiętuje. Ludzie przez to myślą, że się wymądrzam. Nawet Harry i Ron tak myśleli, zanim się zaprzy… przyjaźniliśmy – udało jej się dokończyć w miarę spokojnie.

– A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to dlatego, ponieważ faktycznie się wymądrzasz? – spytał, równocześnie sprawdzając czas. – Mogłabyś czasem dać innym dojść do głosu. Zajęcia byłyby znośniejsze – dodał cierpko.

Hermiona rzuciła mu urażone spojrzenie, ale tym razem, zamiast irytacji, poczuł lekkie rozbawienie.

– Profesor i tak nigdy mnie nie pyta, jak się zgłaszam – zauważyła. – Choć znam odpowiedzi.

– Może dlatego, panno Granger, że odpytywanie osoby, która zawsze zna odpowiedzi, poniekąd mija się z celem. Poza tym większość uczniów niestety potrzebuje solidnej zachęty do nauki.

Wyglądała na tak zbitą z tropu, jakby co najmniej przyszedł na zajęcia ubrany w spódniczkę z trawy.

– Myślałam, że profesor po prostu mnie nie lubi – powiedziała i przez moment nie wiedział, uznać to za przejaw gryfońskiej szczerości czy głupoty.

– Ja zaś nie sądziłem, że aż tak łakniesz atencji, panno Granger – zauważył w końcu. – Dobre oceny nie są wystarczające dla twojego ego?

Zaczerwieniła się po końce uszu i mocniej zacisnęła palce na kubku.

– Myślałam, że profesor mnie nie lubi, bo profesor nienawidzi wszystkich Gryfonów – brnęła dalej, hardo patrząc mu w oczy. – Zawsze pan dręczy Neville'a.

Zmrużył oczy, słysząc tak bezczelne oskarżenie. Dlatego nigdy nie był _miły_...

– Być może, jeśli pan Longbottom nauczy się czytać, spróbuję dręczyć go mniej ostentacyjnie – powiedział lodowatym tonem, który był całkiem wyraźnym ostrzeżeniem.

Granger albo go nie zauważyła, albo zignorowała.

– I nienawidził profesor Harry'ego od pierwszej lekcji, i…

– Gryffindor trafi kolejne pięć punktów – powiedział chłodno, zaklęciem otwierając drzwi. – Wynoś się, Granger.

Dziewczynka przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby mimo wszystko chciała dokończyć zdanie, ale w końcu chwyciła tylko rączkę swojego kociołka.

– Jeszcze jedno – rzucił, zanim wyszła. Spojrzała na niego rozzłoszczona. – Czy jako Gryfonka, nie powinnaś być odrobinę bardziej… lojalna?

Przez chwilę na jej twarzy widać było zagubienie, zanim nie podążyła za jego wzrokiem i nie zauważyła Weasleya, który właśnie zajrzał do klasy. Po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy Snape zobaczył u niej prawdziwie wyrzuty sumienia.

– Zgłoś się wieczorem do Flitcha – dokończył. – Do widzenia, panno Granger.

– Do widzenia, profesorze – wymamrotała.

Sposób, w jaki wyszła, w pewien sposób przypominał ucieczkę, zwłaszcza, że ukradła mu kubek.

Snape prawie niezauważalnie westchnął i odesłał pod ścianę kociołki Malfoya i Goyle'a. Zaraz po tym do pracowni zaczęli wchodzić piątoklasiści – klasa puchońsko-krukońska – Granger zabrała mu całą przerwę. Przynajmniej miał teraz zajęcia ze starszym rocznikiem, mógł więc usiąść przy biurku z nadzieją, że nikt nie wysadzi się w ciągu następnego kwadransa. Zmienił przepis na tablicy, a kolejnym machnięciem różdżki otworzył drzwi do składzika, udostępniając uczniom rzadsze składniki. Musiał… pomyśleć.

Zawsze uważał się za dobrego nauczyciela. Jego uczniowie dostawali wysokie oceny na sumach – pomijając skrajne przypadki jak Longbottom – i owutemach, przez całą karierę też ani razu nie potrzebował ściągać uzdrowicieli z Munga. Uważał to za niezły wyczyn, biorąc pod uwagę, że co roku musiał oswajać z nożami i otwartym ogniem około czterdziestu jedenastolatków. Nie był sympatyczny i wiedział, że uczniowie go nie lubią – pomijając może paru Ślizgonów, z którymi dzielił poczucie humoru – ale on też większości nie znosił, więc uznawał to za naturalne. I, Salazarze, zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma za grosz charyzmy i może tylko marzyć o prawdziwym autorytecie, a ludzie słuchają go tylko dlatego, bo nie chce im się szorować podłóg przez większość roku szkolnego. Gdy zaczynał uczyć, myślał, że ludzie będą go słuchać, bo wie, o czym mówi – życie szybko zweryfikowało to naiwne podejście. Pamiętał tamte miesiące jak jeden koszmar, w którym miotał się pomiędzy Czarnym Panem i Hogwartem. Niewiele sypiał, bo dręczyły go naprzemiennie lęk, że jego oklumencja okaże się za słaba i ten, że nie sprawdzi się w roli szpiega i Lily zginie. A później musiał iść do klasy, by próbować okiełznać bandę małp, z których część jeszcze pamiętała, jak wisiał nogami do góry nad jeziorem i starał jakoś zakryć się szatą.

Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy odkrył, że może zmienić życie tych bachorów w piekło bez żadnych konsekwencji. A niewiele później – że naprawdę sprawia mu to przyjemność. Pozwala rozładować _frustrację_.

Czemu więc teraz, po tylu latach, nagle zaczęła uwierać go myśl, że uczniowie kojarzą go tylko z tego, że nienawidzi Gryfonów?

Bo nie chodziło o jakichś tam uczniów, tylko o przeklętego Pottera. Jak zawsze. Bo miał go chronić, a spieprzył na całej linii i nawet nie zdołał polubić.

Ale przynajmniej nigdy nie dręczył Ginewry, jak pewnie powiedziałaby Granger. Dziewczynka była przeciętna, ale pisała dobre wypracowania – choć robiła wszystkie charakterystyczne dla Weasleyów błędy ortograficzne. Naprawdę czasem kusiło go, żeby wysłać do ich matki list, w którym zawarłby wszystkie newralgiczne słowa, bo podejrzewał, że alternatywna pisownia nie wzięła się u tego rodzeństwa znikąd. Chyba tylko raz na Weasley nakrzyczał, jakoś pod koniec lutego, gdy dodawała pancerzyki żuków jeden po drugim, jakby zapomniała, jak się liczy do sześciu. Nawet wtedy pomyślał, że wyglądała na chorą, ale nic z tym nie zrobił. Właściwie im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał… Spróbował przypomnieć sobie poszczególne lekcje, ale za dużo się na nich działo. Kiedy pierwszy raz zwrócił uwagę, że to dziecko źle wygląda? Będzie chyba potrzebował myślodsiewni, ale nie pamiętał, czy należała do Hogwartu, czy Dumbledore'a. Musi spytać Minerwy.

Potarł skroń, czując nagle paskudne zmęczenie.

A nawet jeśli udowodni, że dziewczynka faktycznie osłabła, w jaki sposób ma to im niby pomóc? Kolejny urwany trop, jak ten szczur.

Mimo woli przypomniał sobie, jak zaraz po wizycie w Azkabanie odwiedzili dom Weasleyów, Norę – doprawdy, trudno o trafniejszą nazwę – na miejscu natykając się na dwóch aurorów. Więzienie przekazało informację niezwykle sprawnie. A później ta dziwna, krępująca rozmowa, w której Snape w zasadzie nie powinien uczestniczyć, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać – w końcu dotyczyło to też jego, choćby pośrednio – i pierwsze rozczarowanie, gdy odkryli, że zwierzę zdechło.

– Najpierw Ron nie mógł go znaleźć, zresztą, nikt nie miał do tego głowy. Później Minerwa go odszukała… Artur się wrócił, nie chcieliśmy, żeby go wysyłali sową, bo to jednak szczur… Przepraszam, po prostu Parszywek był u nas tyle lat i umarł akurat jak… Pewnie ze starości. Mam nadzieję. Bo chyba by przyszedł do kogoś, jakby był głodny, prawda? Nikt tam nie miał kota, w dormitorium. Więc pewnie ze starości. Nawet się zastanawiałam, czy go dać Ronowi, bo bałam się, że zdechnie akurat, jak Ron się do niego przywiąże, ale strasznie się uparł.

Kobieta mówiła szybko, czasem niemal połykając słowa. Snape miał wrażenie, że widzi w jej oczach ulgę, że ta dziwaczna grupa – aurorzy, on i Dumbledore – nie przynieśli jednak złych wieści, że szukają tylko domowego szczura. Przez całą rozmowę zastanawiał się, kiedy dotrze do niej, jak dziwaczna jest ta sytuacja.

A później ekshumacja gryzonia, grób ze skrzynki na wino zakopanej pod kamiennym murkiem, który oddzielał ogród od pól. Poszli z nimi Artur i Bill, choć jeden z nich wystarczyłby, żeby pokazać, gdzie pogrzebali zwierzę. A później, po zdjęciu wieka, gdy truchło krążyło pomiędzy Albusem i aurorami, dźgane przez coraz wymyślniejsze czary, zastanawiał się, czy Weasleyowie myślą to samo, co on. Jeśli Ginewra w ogóle miała grób, jej ciało pewnie wyglądało tak, jak ciało tego szczura – nadgniłe, naruszone przez robactwo. Bill w pewnym momencie odszedł w bok i przez chwilę po prostu stał w milczeniu, oddychając ciężko. Snape odwrócił wzrok.

– Kupiliście go w sklepie? – spytał Albus nagle.

– Nie, któryś z chłopców go znalazł. Charlie albo Bill, nie pamiętam już. Chyba jednak Charlie, mam wrażenie, że Bill chodził już wtedy do szkoły, to jakoś na jesień było. Molly najpierw strasznie się złościła. Mówiła, że ma dość szkodników w ogrodzie, by jeszcze dodatkowego karmić, ale jakoś się przekonała, z czasem.

Bill wrócił do nich

– I? – Wskazał na zwierzę. – Znaleźliście coś?

– To najzwyklejszy szczur wędrowny, niemagiczny – powiedziała aurorka, ale równocześnie rzuciła swojemu partnerowi krótkie spojrzenie, jakby upewniała się, że mężczyzna niczego nie doda. – Naprawdę przepraszamy za kłopot.

Snape poczuł chyba wtedy ulgę – że jednak miał rację, Black kłamał – ale zaraz po tym przyszedł wstyd, bo to oznaczało, że znowu zostali bez jakiegokolwiek punktu zaczepienia. Nie powinien się cieszyć z tego powodu.

Próbował porozmawiać o tym z Albusem – nie o swoich uczuciach, o tym, co mogą teraz zrobić – gdy po aportacji przy bramie z dzikami szli do Hogwartu, ale mężczyzna był zamyślony. To wtedy właśnie Snape uświadomił sobie, że coś mu umknęło. Coś na tyle oczywistego, że nawet imbecyle z auroratu natychmiast to zobaczyli.

– Muszę się jeszcze upewnić – zbył go Albus, gdy spytał, co się dzieje.

Później jednak nie wracali do tego tematu, bo, cóż, pojawiły się sprawy pilniejsze niż więzienne fantazje Blacka. Gdy dotarli do szkoły, Minerwa złapała ich na klatce schodowej i oszczędnymi słowami poinformowała, że na czwartej z kolei radzie zarząd w końcu doszedł do porozumienia – i uznał, że należy odwołać Albusa Dumbledore'a ze stanowiska dyrektora Hogwartu.

Ten tydzień był naprawdę zły.

Snape poderwał się z krzesła, kiedy zauważył, że Suavity próbuje właśnie dodać skrzydełka much do wywaru, choć pod jego kociołkiem wciąż płonie ogień. I gdzieś w połowie klasy i tuż po rzuceniu zaklęcia gaszącego mężczyzna uświadomił sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, jak długo mogą żyć niemagiczne szczury wędrowne.


	7. Trzy zaklęcia

_Betowała miśqa!_

 **Rozdział 7**

 **Trzy zaklęcia**

– Coś z tym Namiarem jest nie tak – powiedział Moody, pochylając się nad biurkiem tak nisko, że jego nos niemal dotknął czubka pióra. Magiczne oko podejrzliwe przyglądało się przedmiotowi.

Gregory, który znajdował się najbliżej, a w dodatku teoretycznie był jego partnerem, bardzo starannie udał, że nie usłyszał tej kwestii. Spróbował skoncentrować się na księdze, która leżała przed nim – _Osobowość przedmiotów ożywionych_ – i poślinił palec…

– Nie ruszaj się – warknął Alastor, więc Gregory zastygł z uniesioną dłonią, poniekąd odruchowo. – Ślina jest prawie tak istotna jak krew…

– Al, ta książka nie jest nawet czarnomagiczna. Na pewno nie wykorzystuje sygnatur czytelników – rzucił lekko zniecierpliwiony i przewrócił stronę.

Moody wymamrotał coś o tym, że nie mogą mieć pewności, ale zaraz powrócił do obserwowania nieruchomego pióra.

Gregory wbił spojrzenie w następne zdanie, powstrzymując ciężkie westchnięcie. Nie wątpił, że Alastor był świetnym aurorem – o jego akcjach krążyły legendy – ale nie mógł powstrzymać się przed niemal bluźnierczą myślą, że mężczyzna powinien już przejść na emeryturę.

– Greg – Shaula przechyliła się ponad ścianką boksu – dasz mi namiary na tą wtykę w Kostuchach? W papierach jest straszny burdel.

– Mhm. Dostałaś je? – Gregory sięgnął po pióro, starając się, by w jego głosie nie pojawił się cień żalu. Rozpracowywał te wiedźmy od paru miesięcy i choć rozumiał, dlaczego przerzucili go do sprawy porwania, wolałby dokończyć wcześniejszą robotę. Szczególnie że tam widział efekty, zaś tutaj…

Moody właśnie szturchał końcem różdżki gawronie pióro, a Shaula obserwowała go z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Taa – powiedziała wreszcie. – Zamknęliśmy ten kanał z Egiptu, to miałam luz… Hm, właściwie co robi Szalono…

Urwała, gdy w biurze krótko zawył alarm. Gregory poderwał się na równe nogi, grzbietem dłoni przewracając kałamarz, i spojrzał na mapę zawieszoną na przeciwległej ścianie. Przyszpilone do niej były zwitki pergaminu, trochę zdjęć – oznaczali tak miejsca powiązane z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Te sprawdzone i te do sprawdzenia. Teraz jedna z pinezek, wbita niemal na linii brzegowej, świeciła na czerwono. Tuż przed nią wisiał napis wykonany schludnym pismem Kingsleya: _ZNALEŹLIŚMY G.W. – MARTWA. H.P – NIC. K.S._

 **xxx**

Harry siedział w kuchni, podpierając głowę ręką i grzebiąc łyżką w talerzu z płatkami. Tej nocy znowu źle spał. Gdy przed świtem ocknął się z koszmaru, przez chwilę nawet kusiło go, by pójść do Toma, ale szybko zdusił to pragnienie – nie był przecież małym dzieckiem, a poza tym… Dobrze wiedział, że _ciężko pracujący ludzie_ nie lubią być budzeni z tak błahych powodów. Przeleżał więc do rana, słuchając jak chomik grzebie w trocinach, z rzadka przejeżdżają po ulicy auta, a później Amelia szykuje się do pracy, a syna do szkoły. Dopiero gdy trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe, wślizgnął się do łazienki, by zmyć z siebie pot, a następnie poszedł do kuchni i spróbował wmusić w siebie śniadanie.

Kiepsko mu szło.

Kiedyś nawet nie pomyślałby, że jedzenie może być tak nieprzyjemne.

Jakiś ruch przykuł jego uwagę, więc odwrócił głowę w stronę okna. Szary gołąb przez chwilę zezował na niego z parapetu, ale odleciał, gdy chłopiec poruszył się drugi raz.

Harry przez chwilę tępo wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie ptak przysiadł, zanim wstał i podszedł do okna. Musiał wspiąć się na czubki palców, by je otworzyć.

Następnie oparł łokcie o parapet i przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu wyglądał na zewnątrz, ignorując to, że poranek był wciąż chłodny, a on miał na grzbiecie tylko podkoszulkę.

Dziwne, dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że przegapił ostatni mecz. Nawet nie wiedział, czy go rozegrano, a jeśli tak, kto zastąpił go na pozycji szukającego. Nie mieli rezerwowego, a bez niego wygrana była technicznie niemożliwa.

Nagle zawstydził się, że w ogóle o tym myśli – o czymś tak nieistotnym jak quidditch – a co gorsza, żal mu tej straconej gry.

Pewnie już nigdy nie zagra.

Ale chciałby choć polatać. Albo przynajmniej wyjść na dwór.

Spojrzał na park przelotnie. Oczywiście skoczenie tam samemu nie wchodziło w grę – nie, gdy jego twarz pokazywano we wszystkich wiadomościach – ale może Tom mógłby go zaczarować, żeby wyglądał trochę inaczej albo po prostu aportowaliby się gdzieś, gdzie w ogóle nie było ludzi. W końcu dzisiaj miał wolne.

Co pewnie znaczyło, że wrócą do lekcji.

Właściwie zaskoczyło go, że jeszcze tego nie zrobili. Myślał, że znów zaczną przerabiać tamtą książkę, gdy tylko skończy czytać te o wojnie. Tom jednak nawet się o niej nie zająknął. Zamiast tego wczoraj grali w scrabble, tylko przez chwilę, bo później musiał gdzieś wyjść. A dwa dni temu oglądali telewizję. Riddle zachowywał się, w zasadzie, jakby… jakby już nic od niego nie oczekiwał. W pierwszej chwili Harry poczuł ulgę – chciał wszystko po prostu odwlec, jak totalny dzieciak – ale szybko mu przeszło. Nawet jeśli Tom ani razu nie powiedział tego na głos, Harry świetnie rozumiał, że w tej chwili jest mu zupełnie zbędny i jeżeli się nie podszkoli, już zawsze będzie tylko ciężarem. A jeśli Voldemort powróci i zacznie na niego polować…

Nie chciał, by Tomowi coś się stało, tylko dlatego, że się nim zaopiekował. Byłoby zupełnie jak z rodzicami, tylko gorzej, bo ich nawet nie znał.

Właściwie wolałby, żeby już Tom zaczął go uczyć, nawet jeśli na samą myśl o czarnej magii skręcało go w żołądku. Wszystko było lepsze niż te dławiące wyrzuty sumienia.

Kichnął, więc odsunął się od okna. Ręce pokryte miał gęsią skórką.

Po chwili wahania wylał do zlewu niedokończone płatki i umył talerz. Rozejrzał się po kuchni, ale było czysto. Pani Amelia myła naczynia na bieżąco, choć właściwie mogła mu to zostawić i nawet wspomniał jej o tym ostatnio, ale zachowywała się, jakby zupełnie tego nie usłyszała. Po chwili wahania pozamiatał i przetarł kurze w salonie, ale nie zajęło mu to wiele czasu i znowu nie miał co robić. Włączył więc telewizor, ściszając dźwięk niemal całkowicie, lecz nie potrafił skupić się na tym, co działo się na ekranie. Zastanawiał się, czy będą dzisiaj rozmawiać o czarnej magii, a jeśli nie – czy Tom kiedykolwiek do tego powróci.

W końcu, gdy powiedział mu o mugolskim eksperymencie, Harry zwymiotował. Strasznie się tego wstydził. Może Riddle stwierdził, że jest za miękki. Albo nie ma stabilnej psychiki. Może uznał, że nie warto tracić na niego czasu.

Harry zamknął na chwilę oczy i uspokoił oddech. Może faktycznie był za miękki? Cóż, mógł to szybko sprawdzić.

Książka o czarnej magii leżała tam, gdzie chłopiec odłożył ją prawie dwa tygodnie temu. Czuł się dziwnie, biorąc ją do rąk, jakby robił coś złego. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zza kanapy wyskoczy Hermiona i porządnie na niego nakrzyczy. Uśmiechnął się blado, wyobrażając to sobie, ale zaraz spochmurniał. Ostatnim razem ostrzegała go przed dziennikiem Voldemorta, ale nie posłuchał.

Księga obita była ciemną skórą, spękaną przy okuciach. Na okładce i grzbiecie nie znalazł żadnych napisów ani symboli, za to karta tytułowa poinformowała go, że trzyma w ręku _Kompendium wiedzy wzgardzonej_ z roku 1928. Imienia autora nie było.

Wziął głęboki oddech, jakby zamierzał zanurkować w wodzie, i przewrócił stronę.

Nie był pewien, czego się spodziewał, ale raczej nie obszernego i dosyć nudnego wstępu, w którym autor tłumaczył, na jakiej zasadzie dobierał materiały i dlaczego uważa, że powinno się o konkretnych czarach uczyć, choć w gruncie rzeczy są paskudne. Nie brzmiał jak ktoś zafascynowany wyrywaniem skrzydełek muchom i Harry'ego trochę to uspokoiło. Przerzucił kolejne dziesięć stron, uznając, że nie będzie tam nic ciekawego.

Pierwszy rozdział dotyczył rytuału, który pozwalał poznać wspomnienia zmarłego poprzez spożywanie jego mięsa.

Harry zatrzasnął książkę po przeczytaniu drugiego akapitu – i zrozumieniu go, ponieważ pisarz używał wielu dziwnych słów – i przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo, pustym wzrokiem wpatrując się w reklamy. W końcu jednak otworzył ją w tym samym miejscu i wrócił do lektury.

Udawanie, że takich rzeczy – takich czarów – nie ma, było bez sensu.

Co nie oznaczało, że kiedykolwiek zamierzał rzucić to zaklęcie.

Tom znalazł go, gdy chłopiec powoli kończył przedzierać się przez piąty rozdział. Jeśli zachowanie Harry'ego w jakikolwiek sposób go zaskoczyło, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

– Masz jakieś pytania? – spytał, siadając obok z kawą w ręce.

Harry oderwał wzrok od ilustracji, na której wielki wąż połykał człowieka i spojrzał na niego rozkojarzony.

– Um, trochę – wymamrotał. Później jednak umilkł, bo nie wiedział jak je zadać, żeby równocześnie nie pokazać, jak mało zrozumiał z tekstu.

Po chwili ciszy Riddle wyjął mu książkę z rąk i przekartkował ją do połowy.

– Czytanie o wszystkich zaklęciach nie ma sensu – stwierdził. – I tak są zbyt trudne dla kogoś w twoim wieku. Właściwie chciałem ci polecić tylko rozdziały od ósmego do jedenastego, bo dosyć sensownie opisują Niewybaczalne. Ale jeśli coś innego cię zainteresowało…

– Nie bardzo – wymamrotał, uciekając wzrokiem.

Część o wężomowie była ciekawa, choć opisana w koszmarny sposób, ale Harry prędzej zjadłby własną tiarę niż to przyznał. Mógł się uczyć o czarnej magii, ale nie zamierzał się nią _interesować_ , a podejrzewał, że gdyby tylko wspomniał Tomowi o tym, że coś go zaciekawiło, Riddle jakimś cudem okazałby się specjalistą od tematu. A Harry nie chciał wiedzieć więcej, niż to konieczne. Na wszelki wypadek.

– Hm. – Tom wydawał się odrobinę zawiedziony, ale nie pociągnął tematu. – Wiesz w ogóle, czym są Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Mówiąc najprościej, to trzy klątwy: Imperio, Crucio, Avada Kedavra. – Tom napił się kawy i odłożył kubek na stolik. Pilotem wyłączył telewizor. – Rzucenie któregokolwiek z nich, niezależnie od intencji i okoliczności, jest karane dożywociem.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Ale ty rzuciłeś Imperio, prawda?

– Dwukrotnie – stwierdził Tom lekko. – Jeśli mnie przyłapią, spędzę w Azkabanie dobrych parę lat.

– To nie jest zabawne – zdenerwował się Harry. – Po co to zrobiłeś?

Umilkł, widząc spojrzenie Toma. No tak, przecież wiedział.

– Przepraszam – powiedział więc, czując się jak niewdzięczny bachor.

– Nie szkodzi. To… – Riddle zawahał się, jakby szukał odpowiedniego słowa. – ...miłe, że się o mnie troszczysz.

W ich sytuacji zabrzmiało to jak kiepski żart, więc Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Ale nie łapię, czemu za Imperio miałoby być dożywocie – zmienił temat, przeczesując dłonią włosy. – Przecież one nie jest takie złe. Znaczy, w porównaniu. – Nie musiał precyzować, do czego.

– Żadne z Niewybaczalnych nie jest, jeśli spojrzeć na alternatywy. Po prostu są bardzo… skuteczne. Przepisy dotyczące tych zaklęć, to coś w rodzaju konwencji genewskiej albo zakazu używania kusz, który wprowadził Innocenty II. A przynajmniej tak próbuje przedstawić to Wizengamot. – Tom uśmiechnął się lekko, zmrużył oczy, jedną rękę położył na oparciu. W jego głosie pojawiły się belferskie nuty. – Bo jakby się przyjrzeć bliżej… Niewybaczalne nie wymagają wielkiego talentu magicznego albo specyficznych artefaktów, łatwo się ich nauczyć, a w dodatku, jak na przykład przy Avadzie, nie ma sposobu, by się przed nimi obronić. Jak więc widzisz, to idealna broń dla biedoty, która w normalnych warunkach nie miałaby szans z _porządnymi_ czarodziejami ze względu na słabsze wykształcenie lub brak środków finansowych. Hm, mówię za szybko…?

– Nie, rozumiem – powiedział, starając się nie pokazać, że ostatnie słowa go zabolały. Nie był przecież aż tak tępy. – Ale teraz to już nie ma sensu, prawda? Hogwart jest za darmo… – Zawahał się. Był pewien, że Dursleyowie nie zapłacili ani grosza za jego naukę, bo wypominaliby mu to przez całe wakacje, i nie pamiętał, żeby sam opłacał czesne, więc szkoła musiała być darmowa. Ale Riddle znowu patrzył na niego w ten specyficzny sposób, jakby powiedział coś strasznie głupiego.

– Hogwart zapewnia tylko podstawowe wykształcenie. Zresztą, nieważne. To, że aurorzy w czasie wojny z Volemortem dostali pozwolenie na stosowanie Niewybaczalnych, najlepiej pokazuje, że cały ten zakaz jest tylko bzdurnym wymysłem Ministerstwa – stwierdził, sięgając po kubek. Zaklęciem podgrzał sobie resztę kawy, na moment wzrok zawieszając na Namiarze. Później znów spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Widziałeś, jak działa Imperio, co do pozostałych dwóch… Avada Kedavra daje czystą, natychmiastową śmierć, ale sama w sobie jest stosunkowo powolna, więc w czasie pojedynku doświadczony lub po prostu szybki przeciwnik może zejść z toru strzału albo ukryć się za jakimś masywniejszym przedmiotem. Nie znam żadnego przeciwzaklęcia ani tarczy, która by mogła ją zatrzymać, powszechnie zresztą uważa się, że takie nie istnieje. Ale równocześnie powszechnie uznaje się, że jesteś człowiekiem, który przeżył bezpośrednie uderzenie Avady – w jego głosie pojawił się cień rozbawienia. – Do ludzi jakoś nie dotarło, że jedno wyklucza drugie.

Harry skinął głową obojętnie. Po chwili zaś podniósł dłoń i przesunął opuszkami palców po bliźnie, jakby badał jej kształt. Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób Voldemort próbował go zabić, nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia. Nie myślał też o tym, w jaki sposób zamordował jego rodziców.

– Na nich też rzucił Avadę? – spytał, opuszczając dłoń.

– To słowo inaczej się akcentuje…

– Tom – przerwał mu. Chciał wiedzieć, co się stało, nawet jeśli nie była to _natychmiastowa_ śmierć.

Dursleyowie zawsze denerwowali się, gdy zaczynał pytać o wypadek. Mówili, że jego ciekawość jest _chora_ i jedyne, co musi wiedzieć, to to, że _jego beznadziejny ojciec rozbił samochód po pijaku._ Albo krzyczeli na niego. Albo odsyłali do komórki. Aż w końcu nauczył się nie zadawać nieodpowiednich pytań.

I choć teraz podejrzewał, że robili tak, bo kiepsko szło im wymyślanie wykrętów, i tak nie był pewien, czy to _normalne_ , że chce wiedzieć.

Czy bardzo ich bolało?

Ciotka Petunia prawie zzieleniała, gdy o to zapytał. Więc innych… później… już nie pytał.

– Inaczej się akcentuje – powtórzył Riddle twardo, mrużąc oczy. Zaraz jednak jego głos złagodniał: – Prawdopodobnie. Voldemort lubił tę klątwę, a z tego, co mi wiadomo, twoi rodzice nie byli torturowani.

Chłopiec wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze, sam zaskoczony ulgą, którą poczuł. Dobrze pamiętał ból, jaki sprawił mu dotyk opętanego Quirrella albo Szkiele-Wzro, i podejrzewał, że gdyby Voldemort chciał, mógłby zrobić im coś jeszcze gorszego.

Tom jakby czytając w jego myślach rzucił lekkim tonem:

– Jest jeszcze Crucio, jak mówiłem. Zaklęcie dyscyplinujące. – Przekartkował leniwie książkę i rozłożył na rycinie, na której ludzie bezgłośnie wilii się w cierpieniu. – Zadaje wszechogarniający ból, dlatego czarnoksiężnicy często używają go w czasie tortur, ale po prawdzie nieszczególnie się do nich nadaje. Żeby uniknąć Cruciatusa, człowiek powie wszystko, byle cię zadowolić, co niekoniecznie oznacza prawdziwe informacje. Nie mówiąc o tym, że łatwo pozbawić ofiarę zdrowych zmysłów, a więc najczęściej i jakiejkolwiek przydatności... Ale magiczne męki to bardzo obszerne i ciekawe zagadnienie, które sam dopiero liznąłem. Kiedyś jeszcze do niego wrócimy.

– Nie będę torturował ludzi – zauważył Harry nieobecnym tonem, wpatrując się w obrazek i równocześnie zastanawiając, czy ci na rysunku naprawdę czują ból, czy tylko udają, a po zamknięciu książki grają w karty czy coś w tym stylu.

– W każdym razie Crucio, odpowiednio dawkowane, jako kara sprawdza się bardzo dobrze. Rzucane do paru minut nie wpływa na zdrowie, pomijając może ból mięśni, bo odruchowo się napinają, więc człowiek bardzo szybko znów staje się użyteczny. – Tom uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby coś zabawnego przyszło mu do głowy. – W zasadzie hogwarcka chłosta ma gorsze konsekwencje. Ale o tym pewnie sam wiesz.

Harry spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia. Tom uniósł jedną brew.

– Pisałeś, że opiekunka domu przyłapała cię po ciszy nocnej. To dość poważne wykroczenie.

Harry się domyślił.

– No tak, ale nikt mnie nie, eee, chłostał. W Hogwarcie nauczyciele nikogo nie biją, nie wolno im chyba. Filch strasznie na to narzeka. Ale on jest woźnym, nie nauczycielem.

Na twarzy Toma pojawiło się lekkie zaskoczenie.

– W jaki sposób więc dyscyplinują uczniów?

– Hm, odbierają punkty domu i dają szlabany. Tylko takie przydatne, żadnego przepisywania zdań ani nic. My musieliśmy na przykład iść do Zakazanego Lasu, bo coś się tam kręciło i, um, okazało się, że to Voldemort – głos Harry'ego lekko przycichł, gdy przypomniał sobie tamtą noc i istotę spijającą krew jednorożca. Natychmiast jednak wziął się w garść. – Ale zwykle trzeba sprzątać, tyle że bez magii, na przykład czyścić kociołki albo polerować jakieś stare odznaczenia, coś w tym stylu.

Przez chwilę Tom milczał, obracając w dłoniach pusty już kubek. Gdy się odezwał, jego głos był lodowaty:

– Więc w Hogwarcie uczą dzieci, że normalne i potrzebne obowiązki są karą za nieodpowiednie zachowanie – wycedził.

– To nie tak. Po prostu nie chcą, żebyśmy marnowali czas na tych szlabanach…

– Dlatego nie pozwalają wam używać magii, doprawdy, logika typowego czarodzieja.

– Ale jakbyśmy używali magii, to to w ogóle nie byłaby kara – zirytował się Harry. Dla niego sprawa była oczywista i nie rozumiał, czemu Tom nagle się rozzłościł.

– Bo to nie jest kara, tylko jakiś absurd. Czy w domu wujostwo też dawało ci szlabany?

– Nie. Oni po prostu zarzucali mnie robotą na cały dzień, tylko czasem mówili, że to za karę, a czasem nie. Albo zamykali i prawie nie dawali jedzenia! – Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy podniósł głos. Na samo wspomnienie ostatnich wakacji, gdy naprawdę myślał, że zagłodzą go w tym zamkniętym pokoju, krew huczała mu w uszach. – Więc nie porównuj Dursleyów i Hogwartu!

Tom odłożył kubek i ten odgłos lekko chłopca otrzeźwił. Riddle przypatrywał się mu uważnie, sam na powrót spokojny.

– Jak podejrzewam, karali cię niesprawiedliwie, ponieważ byłeś czarodziejskim dzieckiem?

– Tak – prychnął Harry. – Mówiłem, że oni nienawidzą magii.

– Za to w Hogwarcie karali cię nieskutecznie. To doprawdy… niefortunne.

– Chodziłem na wszystkie szlabany – zaprotestował.

Spojrzenie Riddle'a było nienaturalnie chłodne, jakby obce.

– A mimo to ciągle łamałeś regulamin i ignorowałeś wyraźne polecenia dorosłych. Harry, kara ma przede wszystkim zapobiec kolejnemu występkowi, więc jeśli tego nie robi, jest nieskuteczna. – Na chwilę umilkł. – Ja nie będę tolerował u ciebie takiego zachowania.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. To brzmiało absurdalnie, pomimo tonu, którego Tom użył. Był w końcu od niego tylko cztery lata starszy i miał włosy różowe jak guma balonowa. Nie wyglądał na dość dorosłego, żeby skarcić psa, a co dopiero jego.

– Więc co, zbijesz mnie, jak będę się źle zachowywał? – spytał. Wypowiedziane na głos brzmiało to jeszcze głupiej.

– Nie jestem mugolem. Użyję stosownego zaklęcia.

Nagle przestało to być zabawne.

– Żartujesz?

Tom nieznacznie pokręcił głową.

– To głupie. Przecież mówiłeś, że mnie lubisz – rzucił Harry, zaciskając palce na materiale spodni. Czuł się dziwnie, jakby Tom go oszukał.

– Gdybym cię nie lubił, byłoby mi obojętne, w jaki sposób się zachowujesz – powiedział Riddle spokojnie. – Byłoby mi też obojętne czy żyjesz, cierpisz lub głodujesz, a, o ile jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, nie jest.

– I dlatego chcesz rzucać we mnie bolącą klątwą. – Harry spojrzał na rycinę. – Tak, to ma sens.

– Bolesną… Nieważne. – Tom na chwilę zamknął oczy. Gdy je otworzył, jego twarz była doskonale obojętna. – Harry, muszę mieć pewność, że nie narazisz na niebezpieczeństwo ani siebie, ani mnie. W naszym wypadku oznacza to, że musisz być mi bezwzględnie posłuszny, i uwierz, zrobię wszystko, żeby to posłuszeństwo wyegzekwować.

– Przecież jestem – zdenerwował się.

– Więc teraz cię nie karzę.

Harry zacisnął zęby, czując nagle bezradność. Miał wrażenie, że mówią w dwóch różnych językach. Dla niego było oczywiste, że nie można rzucać czegoś takiego jak Crucio na innych ludzi, za to Tom brzmiał… brzmiał zupełnie jak wujek, gdy mówił, że _za jego czasów w szkole dawno już by wybili z niego te wszystkie dziwactwa_.

Za jego czasów.

Chłopiec uspokoił się nagle. Miał wrażenie, że coś kliknęło mu w mózgu.

– Obiecuję, że będę się ciebie słuchał – powiedział najpoważniej, jak potrafił. – Nie musisz się o to martwić.

– Nie wierzę ci. – Zabolało. Tom jednak kontynuował, zanim Harry zdołał się wtrącić: – Masz dwanaście lat, nie potrafisz poprawnie oceniać sytuacji, a już na pewno nie jesteś _posłuszny_. Rok temu poszedłeś z przyjaciółmi za Voldemortem, choć McGonagall zabroniła wam się mieszać, jeśli dobrze kojarzę. Sądzisz, że czarnoksiężnik oszczędziłby Rona i Hermionę, gdybyście trafili na niego we trójkę? – Harry poczuł, jak po plecach przechodzi mu lodowaty dreszcz. Nigdy o tym nie pomyślał. – Mam mówić dalej?

– Ja.. nie…

– Ukradłeś samochód przerobiony przez kogoś, kto nie wie, jak działają hydranty.

– Pan Weasley świetnie go zaczarował.

– Rozbiliście się.

– Ale pod Hogwartem.

Kąciki ust Toma lekko drgnęły.

– Niech będzie, punkt dla ciebie. Ale nawet bez tego opowiedziałeś mi o zbyt wielu niepokojących sytuacjach, bym ci po prostu zaufał.

Harry w tym momencie naprawdę żałował swojego gadulstwa, ale Riddle nigdy wcześniej nie okazał, że w jakiś sposób jego historie mu się nie podobają. Raczej dopytywał o szczegóły i razem snuli różne teorie – choćby skąd Ginny miała dziennik, albo dlaczego bolała go blizna w obecności Voldemorta – więc chłopiec założył, że Tomowi bliżej do podejścia Rona niż Hermiony.

– Okej, więc będziesz we mnie rzucał Crucio. I co to niby zmieni? – spróbował więc od innej strony, w nadziei, że Tom sam dojdzie, że to bez sensu.

Riddle przez moment wydawał się zamyślony.

– Cóż, ból to naturalny sygnał ostrzegawczy – powiedział powoli. – Pozwala na natychmiastową reakcję, jak choćby gdy dotykasz czegoś zbyt gorącego, co mogłoby poparzyć twoją rękę. Gdybyś musiał przemyśleć sytuację, prawdopodobnie odsunąłbyś ją zbyt wolno. Poza tym, jak raz wpakujesz dłoń do wrzątku i zaboli, raczej będziesz się wzbraniać przed zrobieniem tego ponownie, o ile jesteś normalnym człowiekiem. Ale oczywiście lepiej nie wkładać jej i za pierwszym razem. Powiedzmy więc, że gdybym zobaczył, że zamierzasz to zrobić, trzepnąłbym cię po dłoniach, ponieważ byłoby to mniej bolesne, a przede wszystkim mniej niebezpieczne. A twój umysł i tak, przy odrobinie szczęścia uznałby, że nie wolno.

Harry patrzył na niego sceptycznie.

– Nie mam pięciu lat. Mógłbyś mi po prostu powiedzieć, że to jest gorące.

– Mówiłem ci, że dziennik jest niebezpieczny.

To również zabolało.

– Z drugiej strony – kontynuował Tom nieco łagodniejszym tonem – może się zdarzyć, że zrobisz coś potencjalnie niebezpiecznego, co jednak skończy się dobrze. Mógłbyś na przykład obrazić hipogryfa, który był w bardzo dobrym humorze, więc cię nie zaatakował. W takim przypadku musiałbym cię uświadomić.

Harry odczekał chwilę, ale Tom najwyraźniej skończył. Wzruszył więc ramionami.

– Nawet jakby Filch miał mnie wychłostać, to i tak poszedłbym ratować kamień filozoficzny.

– Możliwe. Ale nie zaszkodzi się przekonać.

Komu jak komu, pomyślał Harry.

Problem z Tomem polegał na tym, że zawsze miał odpowiedź, która _brzmiała lepiej._ Nawet jeśli chłopiec wiedział, że Riddle mówi coś złego, nie potrafił mu tego wytłumaczyć – bo nie umiał go przegadać. To było frustrujące uczucie. Zawsze to on lepiej radził sobie w potyczkach na słowa – najpierw z Dudleyem, później z Malfoyem i nawet ze Snape'em, tylko że przy nim musiał uważać, bo ten nie potrafił przegrywać i odejmował mu wtedy punkty. A teraz było zupełnie inaczej – jakby rozmawiał z Hermioną, ale myślącą zupełnie na opak. Tom nawet nie chciał mu dogryźć. Po prostu… myślał nie tak.

Pewnie pięćdziesiąt lat temu to, co mówił, było zupełnie normalne i wszyscy tak uważali… ale to było pięćdziesiąt lat temu, na Merlina! Ludzie w międzyczasie zorientowali się, że nie powinno się bić innych, nawet jeśli ci inni są małoletni. Tyle że Harry nie wiedział, jak do tego doszli, bo nigdy się tym nie interesował – kojarzył tylko, że ciotce Marge się to strasznie nie podoba – a potrafił przewidzieć, jakie będzie następne pytanie Toma:

– Czemu nie chcesz, żebym cię karał w ten sposób? Boisz się bólu? – do głosu chłopaka wkradła się źle zamaskowana troska. – Crucio to zaklęcie na dorosłych, mogę poszukać czegoś bardziej dostosowanego…

– Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu… To jest złe. Nie możesz poczytać jakichś broszur albo… Muszą być książki o karaniu…

– Zapewniam cię, że są.

– Nie takie! – zirytował się. Następnie westchnął ciężko. – Po prostu mi się to nie podoba.

– Harry, poinformowałem cię, co zamierzam robić i wytłumaczyłem dlaczego, ale nie oznacza to, że pytam cię o zdanie.

Znowu to dziwne, obce spojrzenie. Harry uniósł dłoń do blizny, ale pieczenie minęło nim jej dotknął. Tom tymczasem przechylił się przez oparcie kanapy i odłożył książkę na jeden ze stosów. Powoli salon zaczynał przypominać dział hogwarckiej biblioteki. Ten zakazany.

– Podgrzeję obiad – rzucił Riddle. – Też chcesz?

– Nie jestem głodny. Tom…

Chłopak wstał już, ale zatrzymał się, by na niego spojrzeć.

– Nieważne – wymamrotał Harry, nagle zmieniając zdanie. Riddle uniósł jedną brew i nadal czekał, w końcu więc chłopiec się zdecydował. – Ciebie też tak karali?

– W Hogwarcie byłem wzorowym uczniem. Wcześniej… Mugole wyczuli, że jestem inny od nich, uznali więc, że jestem chory i próbowali wyleczyć. Dyscypliną… również.

 **xxx**

Knot zaczynał poważnie zastanawiać się, czy da radę przejść na emeryturę, zanim go wyrzucą. Albo przynajmniej uzyskać dobrą odprawę.

Na biurku rozłożony miał najnowszy dodatek specjalny do Proroka i próbował pojąć, jak, na Merlina, jego brodę i gacie, mogło do tego dojść.

 _HARRY POTTER – OFIARA CZY OPRAWCA?!_

Owszem, aurorzy znaleźli grób dziewczynki i tak, były w nim dwie szaty, w tym jedna, prawdopodobnie, należąca do Harry'ego Pottera… Ale o szczegółach wiedziało tylko parę zaufanych, ściśle wyznaczonych osób, z których najwyraźniej jedna okazała się mniej zaufana od innych. Żeby wyciekło tylko, że znaleźli Weasley – pal licho, uznałby, że jakiś młodszy auror się wygadał – i łatwo wytłumaczyłby czarodziejom, że owszem, zwlekali z ujawnieniem odkrycia, bo mieli nadzieję, że morderca wróci na grób. Dla dziewczynki i jej rodziny te kilka dni nie miało większego znaczenia, a mogło zwiększyć ich szanse na pochwycenie czarnoksiężnika.

Oczywiście cały plan rozpadł się w chwili, gdy maszyny drukarskie tego szmatławca wypluły artykuł Rity Skeeter, a sowy rozniosły gazety jak zarazę.

Zamknę, myślał Knot, jedną dłonią mnąc łamy Proroka, a drugą stukając w leżący na blacie melonik, i tego babsztyla, i ten codziennik od siedmiu boleści. Znajdę sposób i zamknę, Morgana świadkiem.

Sposób chwilowo nie przychodził mu do głowy, a że za pół godziny musiał stawić się na konferencji prasowej i sprawę wyjaśnić, wrócił do czytania artykułu. Równocześnie zaś wyobrażał sobie pytania i własne odpowiedzi.

Czy Harry Potter nadal żyje?

Jego Namiar wciąż istnieje i jest pilnie chroniony.

Czy to, że włożył swoją szatę do grobu oznacza, że współpracuje z mordercą?

A skąd ja mam to niby wiedzieć?!

Dlaczego nie powiadomiliście rodziny natychmiast?

– Czy mogę zająć chwilę?

– Nie – powiedział Minister, gwałtownie unosząc głowę. Zamrugał, gdy zorientował się, że w drzwiach stoi Dumbledore. Przez moment kusiło go, żeby powiedzieć: _tym bardziej nie_. – Mój asystent…? – spytał zamiast tego.

– Miły chłopiec.

Knot przez moment zastanawiał się, czy doprecyzować pytanie, ale machnął na to ręką.

– Naprawdę mam tylko chwilę.

– Na więcej nie liczę – odpowiedział czarodziej, podchodząc do biurka. Usiadł, przerzuciwszy brodę przez oparcie fotela. – Wysłałem do ciebie list w sprawie Syriusza Blacka, jak również kilka z prośbą o niezwłoczne spotkanie.

Knot przypomniał sobie stertę kopert, które w pewnym momencie po prostu przestał otwierać.

– Kojarzę – mruknął. – Więc?

– Więc? – Dumbledore spojrzał na niego łagodnie sponad okularów. – Co z nim teraz się stanie?

Knot zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Wyobraźnia mimo woli podsunęła mu wizję kolejnej konferencji pełnej rządnych krwi gryzipiórków i fleszy, od których natychmiast zaczynała boleć go głowa. I te pytania…

Jakim cudem człowiek bez procesu mógł spędzić w Azkabanie jedenaście lat?

Czy Ministerstwo zadośćuczyni rodzinie Blacków?

Kto poniesie konsekwencje tego rażącego zaniedbania?

Czy Black nie oszukuje nas, tak jak kiedyś Potterów?

Ostatnia myśl sprawiła, że po kręgosłupie mężczyzny przeszedł lodowaty dreszcz. Co będzie, jeśli wypuści go, a Black znowu zabije kilkanaście osób? Spędził wśród dementorów ponad dekadę. Nawet jeśli był normalny, gdy go zamykali… Co, jeśli będzie chciał się za to zemścić? Knot przeżyłby jakoś procesy sądowe – zwłaszcza że to nie za jego kadencji Blacka osadzili w więzieniu – ale nie celną Avadę. A przecież nie miał pewności, czy mężczyzna pamięta, kto piastował stanowisko Ministra dziesięć lat temu.

Poczuł, jak pocą mu się ręce.

Nie mówiąc o tym, że gdyby zaistniał precedens, ponownych – albo i pierwszych – procesów mogłaby się domagać, lekko licząc, jedna trzecia więźniów. Jak po dziesięciu latach skompletować dowody, ściągnąć świadków? Niech się nie uda przy jednym czy drugim – będą mieli jednego czy dwóch szaleńców na wolności, akurat teraz, gdy wypłynęło nazwisko Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Doskonały pomysł. Opinia publiczna będzie zachwycona. O ile jakaś publiczność przeżyje.

– Nic się z Blackiem nie stanie. Zapewne Weasleyowie pochowali niewłaściwego szczura. W Hogwarcie jest sporo gryzoni, to duży zamek – usłyszał własne słowa, choć czuł się, jakby wypowiadał je ktoś inny. – Byli w szoku, nic dziwnego. Oryginał mógł być magiczny, a takie zwierzęta żyją dłużej.

Dumbledore nadal przyglądał mu się w ten dziwny, przenikliwy sposób.

– Syriusz zdradził mi, że był przesłuchiwany pod wpływem Veritaserum i dwukrotnie potwierdził tę informację.

Knot przelotnie zastanowił się, czy udawać głupka i twierdzić, że nikt nikomu bez zezwolenia Wizengamotu Veritaserum nie podaje, ale było to kłamstwo szyte zbyt grubymi nićmi.

– Był przesłuchiwany po jedenastu latach od zamknięcia. Mógł wmówić sobie wszystko, nie wspominając już o tym, że jest oklumentą. Jeśli przyszedłeś więc tylko w jego sprawie, wybacz… – Wstał i nałożył melonik. Do spotkania z dziennikarzami miał jeszcze parę minut, ale naprawdę nie chciał ich spędzać pod pełnym wyrzutu wzrokiem dyrektora.

Byłego dyrektora, poprawił się w myślach.

Dumbledore również wstał.

– To niewinny człowiek, Korneliuszu – powiedział i przez krótką chwilę Knot czuł się podle.

Ale zaraz zacisnął usta w wąską linię i wymownie pomaszerował w stronę drzwi, nim nie przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien zostawiać Albusa samego w gabinecie Ministra Magii. Stanął więc przy drzwiach i znacząco wyciągnął kieszonkowy zegarek.

Dumbledore westchnął i oderwał wzrok od Proroka. Przez moment na jego twarzy zmęczenie mieszało się z przygnębieniem, ale gdy mijał Ministra, znów był opanowany.

– Do widzenia – powiedział, a Knot niecierpliwie skinął mu głową.

Po wyjściu czarodzieja odczekał jeszcze chwilę – tak na wszelki wypadek – i wyjrzał za próg. Jego asystent pochylał się nad leżącym na biurku pergaminem tak mocno, że duże, okrągłe binokle niemal spadały mu z nosa. Nie odważył się rzucić przełożonemu ani jednego spojrzenia.

Korneliusz spojrzał z niesmakiem na kędzierzawy łeb i pomyślał, że jeśli jednak go nie zwolnią, to tego łachudrę wywali na pewno.


	8. Dom pełen światła

_Betowała miśqa!_

 **Rozdział 8**

 **Dom pełen światła**

Dumbledore powiedział mu kiedyś, że najpotężniejszym rodzajem magii jest miłość.

W pierwszym momencie Tom odrzucił to stwierdzenie jako zbyt niekonkretne, a więc nieprzydatne. Było to jednak przed tym, jak dowiedział się o istnieniu zaklęć niewybaczalnych, z których dwa powiązane były z emocjami, a przede wszystkim przed tym, nim został uwięziony w ciemności.

Miał świadomość, że – gdy w końcu znajdzie sposób na ucieczkę – będzie na straconej pozycji, bo wymuszono na nim stagnację, gdy Voldemort mógł rozwijać się bez skrępowania. Szybko więc zrozumiał, że będzie musiał zrezygnować ze stworzonych w szkole kontaktów, ukrywać się, szukać innych dróg, dzięki którym mógłby skrócić dystans pomiędzy nim i czarnoksiężnikiem, bądź nawet go wyprzedzić – choć nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że różnica pomiędzy nimi mogłaby wynieść więcej niż pięć lat, a nawet ten szacunek wydawał mu się przesadzony.

Dzieliło ich pięćdziesiąt lat. Czterdzieści, jeśli uznać, że przez ostatnią dekadę Voldemort trwał w zawieszeniu, ale mimo wszystko… Gdyby mieli teraz się zmierzyć, Tom nie miałby szans.

Nie mógł postępować tak, jak planował przed rozerwaniem swojej duszy. Przede wszystkim, był w dużo gorszej pozycji niż wtedy – nie mógł niespiesznie, latami urabiać głupców takich jak Avery czy Malfoy. Co gorsza, o ile potrafił to ocenić, korzystając z miernych podręczników do historii, ścieżką, którą opracował na nudnych zajęciach u Slughorna, podążył Voldemort. Tom musiał wymyślić więc coś innego i to szybko, bo jeśli czarnoksiężnik pragnął odzyskać ciało równie mocno jak on, Riddle mógł spodziewać się jego powrotu w każdej chwili.

Sensowne było przyjrzenie się więc, w jaki sposób działał Dumbledore, skoro to on wygrał ostatnią wojnę. Riddle natrafił jednak szybko na ten sam problem, co przy szukaniu informacji o sobie – choć znalazł wiele książek, które ze szczegółami rozwodziły się nad wojną z Grindelwaldem, materiałów o działalności Voldemorta i sposobów jej zwalczania było tyle, co kot napłakał. W dodatku, co Toma niesamowicie śmieszyło, autorzy tak bali się o nim pisać, że ktoś niezaznajomiony z tematem po przeczytaniu ich dzieł mógłby uznać, że Śmierciożercy byli jakimś pozbawionym jednego przywódcy arystokratycznym kolektywem.

Musiał przyznać, że renomę wyrobił sobie świetną. Ludzie obawiali się nie tylko wspominać jego imię, co też samo jego istnienie. Tyle że w tej sytuacji niezbyt mu to pomagało.

Próbował więc podejść do tematu z innej strony – szukał w książkach i gazetach informacji o Dumbledorze, wspominał ich nieliczne rozmowy.

Zdanie o miłości uwierało go jak drzazga pod paznokciem. Miał wrażenie, że jest istotne, choć może tylko dlatego, że zagadnienie to było mu całkiem obce. Zajął się więc nim tak, jak każdym: metodycznie, od strony teoretycznej i praktycznej. Tekstów o miłości było wiele, beletrystycznych i naukowych, magicznych i mugolskich. Ludzkość wydawała się mieć na punkcie tego uczucia obsesję. Przy okazji natrafił na artykuły dotyczące psychopatii. Przeczytał je z zaciekawieniem i dodał parę punktów do listy zachowań, których powinien unikać przy Harrym, aby go nie niepokoić.

Jeśli chodzi o praktykę, wstępnie wybrał trzy obiekty badawcze. Amelia, poddana Imperiusowi, szybko okazała się błędnym tropem. O tym, że ludzie z miłości są zdolni do zachowań absurdalnych, wiedział od dawna, a fakt, że umysł zmącony miała magią, jeszcze wszystko pogarszał. Planował w niedalekiej przyszłości poddać ją ostatniemu testowi, jednak do tego czasu nie zamierzał poświęcać jej większej uwagi.

Owen był o wiele ciekawszy.

Tom deportował się w pobliżu klifu i zapiął kurtkę. Choć zbliżała się połowa maja, Szkocja podchodziła do idei wiosny nadzwyczaj sceptycznie, szczególnie w pobliżu Cape Wrath. Riddle obejrzał się przez ramię, choć z tej odległości latarnia morska przypominała zapałkę, w dodatku zgaszoną. Zbliżała się dopiero trzecia po południu.

Chłopak zostawił Harry'ego samego, by spokojnie przemyślał ich rozmowę. A ta poszła nadzwyczaj dobrze. Tom był pewien, że Potter wyciągnie jego własne słowa o eksperymencie Milgrama, gdy tylko wspomni o posłuszeństwie, i miał już opracowaną na to kontrę, ale zamiast skorzystać z gotowego argumentu chłopiec miotał się bezwładnie wśród jakichś niejasnych stwierdzeń. Trochę rozczarowało to Riddle'a, ale upomniał się, że nie powinien oczekiwać rzeczowej dyskusji po dwunastolatku.

Sam zresztą też nie przeprowadził tej rozmowy bezbłędnie – stracił panowanie, gdy uświadomił sobie, co jest najpewniej przyczyną tego, jak traktują go urzędnicy w Ministerstwie, a pytanie o kary, choć powinien się go spodziewać, przywołało przykre wspomnienia. O ile to drugie było nieistotne, o tyle pierwszym się martwił. Nie lubił tych chwil, gdy ogarniała go wściekłość – jego myśli przestawały być klarowne, z trudem panował nad mimiką twarzy. Tak wiele wysiłku musiał włożyć w ukrywanie grymasu gniewu, że przerastało go okazywanie innych emocji. Przychodziły mu też do głowy głupie pomysły, które pragnął zrealizować natychmiast, choć wiedział, że mogą mu tylko zaszkodzić. Stawał się słaby i ta słabość go przerażała.

Jak na razie nie wymyślił niczego, co mogłoby temu zaradzić i nie sądził, by olśnienie mogło na niego spłynąć akurat w tej chwili, więc zamiast roztrząsać problem, ruszył żwawym krokiem wzdłuż klifu, oddalając się od latarni.

Nie musiał iść daleko, by poczuć, że się zgubił. Wrażenie, że powinien zawrócić, było tak silne, że zrobienie kolejnego kroku wymagało od niego sporego wysiłku. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Rzucili ten czar parę dni temu i choć był rozwiązaniem prowizorycznym, przypadł mu do gustu.

Wkrótce przed jego oczami pojawił się niski murek z szarych kamieni. Nie było go przed chwilą, ale gdy już zaistniał, wydawał się istnieć od zawsze. Tom przeskoczył go bez trudu, a uczucie, że nie znajduje się tam, gdzie powinien, rozwiało się. Był na miejscu.

Dom, do którego podszedł, wyglądał na wskroś mugolsko. Białe ściany, pozbawiona zdobień elewacja, dosyć zwarta, choć nietypowa bryła, która osłaniała od wiatru obszerny taras przylegający do budynku od strony morza. Przede wszystkim jednak okna, potężne przeszklenia, które zdawały się próbować zatrzeć różnicę, pomiędzy tym, co na zewnątrz, a tym co wewnątrz.

Owen nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu chłopak pragnie wybudować akurat takie brzydactwo. Narzekał, pokazywał fotografie magicznych dworów, klął, wytykał mu bezguście i każdy budynek, do którego zaciągał go Tom, określał coraz to gorszą abominacją.

Wreszcie jednak się poddał i powiedział, że akceptuje jego estetyczne upośledzenie i postawi mu ten kurnik. Riddle, który obiecał sobie, że nie będzie ciskał w czarodzieja żadnymi klątwami przed końcem budowy, był wtedy na skraju wytrzymałości.

Wskoczył na taras, ignorując schodki, i podszedł do przeszklonych drzwi, które prowadziły do obszernego holu. W środku panowało przyjemne ciepło, założyli już czary termoregulujące. Ściągnął kurtkę, rozglądając się jak zwykle i zastanawiając, czy miejsce to można jeszcze ulepszyć. Ostatnio przyszło mu do głowy, że terrarium – wciąż jeszcze puste – powinno mieć przejrzyste bariery zarówno od strony holu, jak i biblioteki. Gdy Owen to usłyszał, zaklął szpetnie i zrobił trwający kwadrans wykład, dlaczego takie projekty należy uwzględniać na etapie stawiania ścian. A później pokręcił się chwilę po obu pomieszczeniach, pomyślał i terrarium przerobił.

Owen klął z byle powodu.

Tom na chwilę zamknął oczy i zasłonił je dłonią. Słyszał fale rozbijające się o pobliskie klify – zabezpieczone magicznie przed erozją – czuł ciepło, ale to wciąż było za mało. Może kwiaty? Takie o mocnym zapachu. By nawet w absolutnej ciemności wiedział, że…

Opuścił dłoń i przewiesił kurtkę przez balustradę schodów.

Tak, kwiaty koniecznie. I wieszak.

Owena znalazł w kuchni. Czarodziej przesuwał różdżką wzdłuż jednej ze ścian, słuchając radia – grały właśnie Jęczące Wiedźmy albo inne wyjce, Tom niezbyt rozróżniał te nowe zespoły.

– A ty nadal różowy, pieronie. – Owen rzucił mu spojrzenie przez ramię. – Dziewczyny sobie nie znajdziesz.

– Dziadku…

– Nie dziadkuj ty mi tutaj, tylko słuchaj starszego.

Owen miał jakieś sto lat, choć trzymał się nieźle, nawet jak na czarodzieja. Był zupełnie łysy, co nadrabiał nieco białą brodą zaplecioną w kilkanaście warkoczyków.

– Co robisz? – spytał Tom, ignorując jego marudzenie.

– Zakładam czar, dzięki któremu wilgoć nie podejdzie na ściany – ton głosu mężczyzny zupełnie się zmienił, stał rzeczowy. – Musisz go narzucić przed głównymi osłonami, ale po zaklęciach cieplnych. Zaraz cię nauczę.

– Mhm.

Problem z budowaniem magicznych domów polegał na tym, że nikt nie napisał o tym porządnej książki. Tom był absolutnie pewny, że dałby radę postawić budynek sam, gdyby tylko dostał do rąk instrukcję krok po kroku – choć instrukcja ta miałaby zapewne z dziesięć tomów – ale budowniczy skwapliwie chronili sekrety swojego zawodu, a dostanie się do terminu graniczyło z cudem. Riddle, gdy tylko zainteresował się tematem, stwierdził nieco zdumiony, że prościej zdobyć kompetentny podręcznik do czarnej magii. Podzielił się tą refleksją z Owenem, co w żadnym stopniu mężczyzny nie zaskoczyło.

– Każdy może być czarnoksiężnikiem. – Machnął ręką. – Jak to tylko na mordowaniu polega… Zabić to i idiota kamieniem potrafi.

Pokłócili się wtedy, oczywiście.

Kłócili się przez cały czas. To sprawiało, że Owen był tak interesujący. Gdy Amelia z uśmiechem zgadzała się na wszystko, czarodziej na wszystko psioczył – od włosów chłopaka po kolor podłóg – a jednak codziennie, zupełnie za darmo, przekazywał mu zgromadzoną przez dekady wiedzę i stawiał dom-prezent, choć, jak twierdził, od niektórych zaklęć strzykało go w krzyżu. Wystarczyło, że Riddle umieścił w jego głowie odpowiednie wspomnienia.

Wnuk nieślubnego syna, którego porzucił zaraz po narodzinach, ponieważ obawiał się, że uznanie chłopca zniszczy jego rodzinę i reputację. Tom właściwie sam tego nie wymyślił – zaadoptował tylko wątek z mugolskiej powieści. Wybrał ją, ponieważ miała dobrą recenzję w literackim periodyku, który przejrzał w księgarni. Sam nie potrafił ocenić jej merytorycznej poprawności, dopóki nie przetestował założeń w praktyce.

Nie był to też w zasadzie jego pierwszy trop. Najpierw chciał użyć Imperio, ale posiadał za małą wiedzę, a stawianie budynku było zbyt skomplikowane, by czar ten dał wymierne efekty – nie był w stanie wydawać szczegółowych poleceń, a ogólne się nie sprawdzały.

Później kilkukrotnie podmieniał wspomnienia Owena, aż znalazł taki zestaw, dzięki któremu starzec gotów był spełnić każdą jego zachciankę.

To było ciekawe, bo w zasadzie nie ingerował w jego emocje – mężczyzna sam musiał dobrać odpowiednie do obrazów. Toma zastanawiało, według jakiego klucza to zrobił. Gdyby jemu ktoś zaszczepił taką historię, czułby najwyżej irytację, że nie załatwił skuteczniej problemu nieślubnego dziecka i może lekki niepokój, że ma żywego krewnego. Wiele klątw bazowało na pokrewieństwie.

– Henry. – Owen wyrwał go już zamyślenia. – Słyszałeś już o tej małej?

– Hm?  
– Tej Weasleyównej. W Proroku napisali, że jej grób znaleźli.

Riddle zachował obojętny wyraz twarzy, choć serce lekko mu przyspieszyło.

– Nie, nic nie wiem. Masz gdzieś tu gazetę…?

– Leży koło radia. – Mężczyzna miał dziwny wyraz twarzy, jakby melancholijny. – A wiesz, znałem jej dziadka, starego Prewetta.

– Mhm.

– Dobry był facet, tylko grog trochę za bardzo lubił. Z tym piciem zresztą całkiem się zbiesił, jak mu synowie pomarli. Ale co mu się dziwić, dwóch jednej nocy…Zasrane Śmierciojady...

– Przejrzę na dworze – rzucił Tom, zirytowany, że nie może przeczytać artykułu w spokoju.

Po drodze złapał jeszcze kurtkę i usiadł na werandzie, stopy stawiając na trawie.

Nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób odnaleźli grób Weasley, i Prorok na to pytanie mu nie odpowiedział – była tylko niejasna wzmianka o „szeroko zakrojonych poszukiwaniach". Cały artykuł wyglądał zresztą na histeryczny bełkot grafomana, w których faktów trzeba było doszukiwać się z lupą. Riddle czytał go powoli, z każdą linijką coraz mocniej wątpiąc w zdrowie psychiczne redaktora, który dopuścił tekst do druku. Szybko jednak uznał, że może mu się przydać – po to, by upewnić Harry'ego, że muszą się ukrywać. Artykuł brzmiał tak, jakby jego autor nie tylko już uznał chłopca za współwinnego zbrodni, ale w dodatku skazał go wstępnie na parę dziesięcioleci w Azkabanie. Tom poczuł się, jakby znienacka dostał cukierek.

Przekartkował Proroka, po czym zwinął go w rulon i położył się na plecach, dłonie wsuwając pod głowę. Spojrzał w bezchmurne niebo.

To, że odnaleziono grób, niekoniecznie oznaczało, że powiązano go – Toma, Oliviera – z porwaniem. Mogli trafić na dziewczynkę zupełnie przypadkiem. A jednak czuł niepokój, jak zawsze, gdy nie wszystko szło po jego myśli.

Przede wszystkim martwiło go, że z tego powodu aurorzy mogą znów zainteresować się Namiarem Harry'ego – a fałszywe pióro miało zniknąć tej nocy. Zbieg okoliczności, choć nadzwyczaj podejrzany. Zastanawiał się, jak to zinterpretują.

Może da radę usłyszeć jakieś plotki jutro – w Ministerstwie miał pracować jeszcze parę dni, już wcześniej uprzedził Holdy, że odchodzi, co spotkało się z jej całkowitą aprobatą – jednak nie liczył na wiele. Aurorzy pilnowali swoich sekretów niemal tak dobrze jak architekci. Choć gdyby jakoś dotarł do informatora tego gryzipiórka…

Nie, niepotrzebne ryzyko.

Teraz powinien wycofać się i skupić na porządnym umocnieniu swojej pozycji, czy też – mówiąc okrutniej – zbudowaniu jakiejkolwiek.

Gdyby Dumbledore nie żył albo gdyby Tomowi udało się go zabić w ciągu najbliższych dwóch, trzech lat, sprawa byłaby prosta – wróciłby do Hogwartu jako nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią. Myśl, że profesorzy mają idealną pozycję do kolekcjonowania ludzi, pojawiła się u niego już dawno, głównie dzięki Slughornowi. Co prawda czarodziej działał w sposób godny pożałowania – dla prezentów i jakiejś niesprecyzowanej satysfakcji – ale idea była dobra. Poza tym Riddle lubił uczyć. Podobało mu się, jak dzieci zaczynają myśleć w sposób, w jaki chce, by myślały. To było niemal jak magiczna sztuczka, tym lepsza, że wcale nie potrzebował do niej czarów. Wystarczały słowa.

Przede wszystkim jednak Hogwart należał do niego.

Stawianie własnego budynku przynosiło Tomowi satysfakcję – wymagało sporej wiedzy i dobrego planowania – ale ani przez chwilę nie uważał, że buduje coś więcej niż tymczasowe lokum. Dlatego nie chciał dworu, który przypominałby tą czy inną magiczną rezydencję, nie potrzebował podróbek. Pragnął spędzić parę lat w miejscu, w którym zapomniałby o koszmarach – pełnym światła, zapachów, dźwięków – a następnie wrócić tam, gdzie powinien być zawsze.

Do domu.

Parę miesięcy temu – pięćdziesiąt lat i parę miesięcy temu – odkrył, że nie jest kukułczym jajem, znajdą, która pojawiła się w magicznym świecie nie wiadomo skąd i po co.

Najpierw natrafił na lakoniczną informację o Marvolo Gauncie, później na wzmiankę o powiązaniach tego rodu ze Slytherinem. Podszedł do niej nadzwyczaj sceptycznie – wszyscy jego koledzy z dormitorium zapewniali, że ich rodziny były z nim w jakiś pokrętny sposób skoligacone – i całkiem możliwe, że odrzucił zupełnie jako niepodpartą dowodami, gdyby nie zbiegło się to z czasem, w którym kokietował Szarą Damę.

Od portretów wiedział, że ona i Krwawy Baron są najstarszymi duchami w zamku, więc przy byle okazji z nimi rozmawiał, starając się uzupełnić swą lichą wiedzę o początkach Hogwartu. Szara Dama najpierw była oporna i niechętna, gdy jednak się przełamała i zaczęła mówić, okazała się prawdziwą skarbnicą wiedzy. Najwięcej wiedziała, oczywiście, o swej matce, Rowenie, ale i innych założycieli pamiętała całkiem dobrze. A historia, którą mu opowiedziała, nie do końca pokrywała się z podręcznikową.

– Moja matka nigdy nie wybaczyła Godrykowi wygnania Salaza – wyznała mu kiedyś. – Byli ze sobą bardzo blisko, ona i Salazar. Niektórzy, co złośliwsi, uważali, że za blisko, ale cóż, niektórzy ludzie widzą niemoralność nawet w przechadzce ducha z uczniem.

– Owszem, niektórzy dopatrują się niemoralności w zwykłej przyjaźni – potwierdził wtedy skwapliwie, choć wiedział, że Helena Ravenclaw w czasie ich spacerów bardzo starannie omijała miejsca, w których mogliby się natknąć na Krwawego Barona, a gdy ją komplementował, rumieniła się jak tylko może rumienić się osoba martwa od tysiąclecia.

– A oni niemal bez wsparcia wybudowali tę szkołę. Och, Helga oczywiście pomagała, ale nie przy planach, mówiła, że nie ma do nich głowy. Rzucić zaklęcie, owszem, była potężną czarownicą, dużo potężniejszą niż moja matka, jednak, rozumiesz, gubiła się w liczbach… A Godryk ciągle znikał, podróżował. Miał takiego gniadosza, piękne zwierzę, a jakie skrzydła… wtedy na miotłach latały tylko kobiety… Więc z dzieciństwa pamiętam go wiecznie w siodle, z mieczem u pasa. I oczywiście z tą lub inną służącą… – Zachichotała. – Ale o tym chyba nie powinnam ci wspominać, jesteś jeszcze taki młody.

Riddle, którego rozwiązłość Gryffindora nieszczególnie obchodziła, zaśmiał się dla towarzystwa.

– Więc Ravenclaw i Slytherin zbudowali ten zamek? – wrócił do ciekawszego tematu.

– Oczywiście nie własnoręcznie, główne nadzorowali. Choć bywały… jak się teraz mówi? Projekty? Tak, projekty, które utrzymywali w sekrecie. To dlatego ludzie sądzili, że oni… rozumiesz, choć mieli małżonków… Co oczywiście nie było prawdą. Moja matka była niezwykle przyzwoitą czarownicą. Ale bywało, że znikali gdzieś razem na całe dni.

Riddle pomyślał nieco złośliwie, że jak na osobę, która nie dopuszcza do myśli zdrady matki, Helena bardzo często o tym wspomina.

– Pamiętam, że gdy byłam małą dziewczynką, całe dnie spędzali tam… Hm, teraz w tej komnacie chyba jest łazienka dla dziewcząt, ale wtedy była niemal pusta. I ciekawiło mnie, oczywiście, co robią, a umiałam już trochę otwierać zamki… Salazar mnie przyłapał, kiedy buszowałam po komnacie. Wygarbował mi wtedy skórę. – Na przekór swoim słowom, uśmiechnęła się z melancholią. – Bywał straszny, gdy się złościł. Nie tak straszny jak Godryk, oczywiście, ale Godryk był postawny, jak huknął, pół zamku go słyszało. I porywczy też, niestety… Chłopcy go uwielbiali, bo wyglądał jak rycerz, ale jak któryś coś przeskrobał, to zaraz uciekał do Helgi, żeby się za nim wstawiła. Bo widzisz, Helga zawsze łagodziła spory na zamku, zwłaszcza pomiędzy Godrykiem i Salazarem, a w zasadzie Godrykiem i kimkolwiek. Raz widziałam, jak ich za uszy złapała, tych dwóch znaczy. Wyobraź to sobie, ona taka drobniutka, nawet Salazar przewyższał ją o głowę… Potraktowała ich jak niesfornych żaków, choć byli już starzy, Godryk miał chyba pięćdziesiąt lat. Przez chwilę nawet wszyscy myśleliśmy, że ich otrzeźwiła, ale gdy przyszły roztopy Salazar zabrał synów i odszedł. Córkę zostawił, ale zmarła parę lat później na smoczą chorobę. Wtedy nikt jeszcze nie potrafił jej leczyć.

Riddle utrzymywał na twarzy uprzejmy wyraz zainteresowana, choć był pewien, że Helena przez tyle lat wiele rzeczy musiała sobie dopowiedzieć. Uznał jednak, że na wszelki wypadek sprawdzi damskie łazienki, choć musiał najpierw wymyślić sensowną wymówkę, gdyby przyłapał go w nich któryś z nauczycieli.

Trzy tygodnie później bazyliszek sam określił go dziedzicem Slytherina.

Dziedzic. To słowo brzmiało obco, nawet gdy sam się nim nazywał. Dziedzic, to ten który dziedziczy, ale co dokładne? Komnatę Tajemnic i bestię zwiniętą w swym leżu? Sam Hogwart?

Zaczął inaczej patrzeć na zamek – już nie jako miejsce, do którego mógł uciec z sierocińca, ale dom zbudowany przez jego przodka, a więc to, do którego przynależał poprzez krew. Z tego, co udało mu się dowiedzieć od duchów, portretów i z hogwarckiej biblioteki, wszystkie pozostałe linie zapoczątkowane przez założycieli wygasły (choć, pomyślał z przekąsem, jeśli Helena mówiła prawdę o hulaszczym trybie życia Gryffindora, do niego można mieć wątpliwości), co oznaczało, że nie ma na tym polu konkurenta. Oczywiście Hogwart od dawna już należał do Ministerstwa, ale czym innym były biurokratyczne zapiski, a czym innym pamięć murów i zaklęć.

Dlatego Tom nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Voldemort w czasie wojny nie próbował odzyskać zamku. To było jak wyrzeczenie się własnego dziedzictwa. Być może jedynego, na jakie mógł liczyć.

W wakacje – te pięćdziesiąt lat temu – planował co prawda odwiedzić żyjących Gautów, ale nie oczekiwał po tej podróży zbyt wiele. Wiedział już, kim jest, a to było najważniejsze. Historia jego rodziców… przypuszczał, że matka uległa jakiemuś czarodziejowi, który podał jej fałszywe nazwisko ( _Riddle_ , doprawdy) i porzucił, gdy stała się zbyt kłopotliwa. Myśl, że jego ojciec był mugolem, nadal odrzucał jako najmniej prawdopodobną – istniało wiele sposobów magicznej kontroli, które kobieta mogła użyć nawet jeśli była słabą czarownicą, więc nie dopuściłaby, aby mugol zostawił ją w zaawansowanej ciąży. A Tom wiedział, że w sierocińcu pojawiła się sama. Oczywiście mężczyzna mógł umrzeć przed rozwiązaniem, ale… czy ktokolwiek z rodu Slytherina chociaż spojrzałby na osobę pozbawioną magii, nie wspominając o spłodzeniu z nią dziecka?

Z drugiej strony jednak, gdyby jego dziadek okazał się rozsądnym człowiekiem, Tom mógłby przedyskutować z nim uznanie go jako członka rodziny. Nawet jeśli faktycznie był bękartem, cóż, znalazłby _argumenty_ , by go przekonać. Z tego, co udało mu się wywiedzieć, nazwisko Gauntów nie było zbyt szanowane, ale ludzie przynajmniej je kojarzyli – pojawiało się w drzewach genealogicznych i z rzadka w historycznych tekstach. Mógłby przywrócić mu świetność. Co było o tyle korzystne, że Voldemort, jakiego sobie wymyślił, nie mógł funkcjonować we wszystkich kręgach, a Tom Marvolo Gaunt – bądź jeszcze lepiej: Marvolo Gaunt – mniej by raził niż przybłęda, Tom Riddle.

Jednak nigdzie nie natrafił na dowód, że faktycznie identyfikował się z tym rodem, co też nieco go martwiło. Albo znaczyło, że rozmowa przybrała nieoczekiwany obrót, albo też do wakacji zdarzyło się coś, co zmusiło go do zrezygnowania z planów. Nikt z Gauntów już jednak nie żył, nie mógł więc wybadać, co się stało.

Rzeczy, które go niepokoiły w przeszłości Voldemorta, było zresztą więcej. Czasem miał wrażenie, że odkrywa historię człowieka, którym faktycznie by się stał, gdyby miał możliwość – ale niekiedy, że to ktoś zupełnie obcy, którego sposobu myślenia nie rozumie, a działania nie akceptuje. Jakby przez te lata zdarzyło się coś, czego nie przewidział, a co wpłynęło na całe jego życie.

Podejrzewał, że wiązało się to jakoś z Harrym. Jego historia była tym, czego Riddle w swojej własnej nie rozumiał. Dlaczego zaatakował osobiście jego rodziców? Nie byli nikim więcej niż jednymi spośród licznego robactwa, które roiło się wokół Dumbledore'a. Więc dlaczego akurat ich chroniono Fideliusem? Tom planował rzucić to zaklęcie niedługo, więc wiedział, jak skomplikowane i niebezpieczne jest – niepoprawnie nałożone mogło spustoszyć duszę strażnika. Ludzie nie decydowali się na nie, jeśli mieli wybór. A wreszcie – dlaczego sam Harry wydaje mu się tak _znajomy_? Nawet różdżka chłopca idealnie leżała mu w dłoni – niekiedy zapominał wręcz, że nie jest jej właścicielem. W pewnym momencie zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy nie jest jego ojcem, co sugerowała choćby wężoustość dziecka, ale zaklęcia, które rzucił, nie wykazały między nimi pokrewieństwa. To tylko jeszcze bardziej go skonfundowało.

Ale to wszystko nawet w połowie nie martwiło go tak bardzo jak opowieść Harry'ego o poprzednim roku. Jakim cudem Voldemort dał się wciągnąć w grę Dumbledore'a, co gorsza, na jego zasadach? Tom po prostu znalazłby Flamela i kazał Quirrellowi torturować jego żonę tak długo, aż mężczyzna wykonałby dla niego drugi kamień filozoficzny.

– Straszne, prawda? – powiedział Owen, siadając obok.

Tom również usiadł i skinął głową obojętnie, z trudem przypominając sobie, do czego mężczyzna się odnosi. Fakt, śmierć Ginny.

Czarodziej rozlał z termosu herbatę do dwóch kubków i dolał do nich po odrobinie rumu z manierki. Resztę alkoholu wylał na trawę.

Tom obserwował jego ruchy zaciekawiony.

– Dla tej małej – wytłumaczył Owen. – Żeby ją rozgrzał w grobie.

Riddle zapamiętał ten gest. Był tak absurdalny, że aż fascynujący, podobnie jak sam Owen. Choć nie aż tak, jak jego trzeci obiekt badawczy.

Tyle że reakcję Harry'ego na artykuł w Proroku mógł sprawdzić dopiero wieczorem.


	9. Więdną lwie paszcze

_Betowała miśqa, dzięki!_

 **Rozdział 9**

 **Więdną lwie paszcze**

Przyszła do niego Angitia – to dziecko, które, po prawdzie, przez cały rok mu umykało. Było w niej coś, co sprawiało, że na lekcjach przechodził zwykle obok jej kociołka bez rzucenia choćby szczątkowej uwagi, a wypracowania oceniał pobieżnie, na końcu. Nie czuł do niej antypatii, nie o to chodziło. Wystarczyło jednak, aby odwrócił od dziewczynki wzrok, a już o niej zapominał, zupełnie, jakby nie należała do jego domu.

Momentami podejrzewał nawet, że jakaś ciemna magia miesza mu w głowie – ale najpewniej po prostu to drobne, ciche dziecko gubiło się wśród głośniejszych Gryfonów czy dużo pewniejszych od niej współdomowników. A poza tym nie miała szczególnego talentu do eliksirów.

Dlatego tak bardzo zaskoczyło go, że do niego przyszła – że przyszedł ktokolwiek i że właśnie ona.

Tak bardzo, że w pierwszej chwili w ogóle nie zrozumiał o co chodzi. I dotąd się tego wstydził.

– _Bo pan dyrektor powiedział, że jeśli chcemy iść na pogrzeb, musimy to zgłosić opiekunowi domu._

– _I? Chce pani iść, panno Greenlake?_

– _Chcą wszyscy, ale pomyśleliśmy, że lepiej, jak zapyta jedna osoba, profesorze._

Zaskoczenie, które poczuł w tamtej chwili, uwierało go – bo aż do momentu, w którym Angitia zajrzała do jego gabinetu, był pewien, że wykpi się od udziału w pogrzebie. Przyjął, że nikt z jego domu nie będzie chciał wziąć w nim udziału.

Zgłosili się wszyscy z pierwszego roku, trzy osoby z rocznika bliźniaków i jedna z klasy Percy'ego.

A najgorsze było to, że nawet szykując się rano, tuż przed tym, jak miał ich zabrać na miejsce, mimo woli zastanawiał się, jaki cel mają jego uczniowie, szczególnie ci starsi. Bo w końcu co Ślizgoni mogli szukać na pogrzebie Gryfonki?

To było żałosne. Wydawało mu się, że od dawna wyrósł z uprzedzeń, skoro przyjaźnił się z Minerwą i Albusem – a zszokowało go, że dzieci obeszła śmierć dziewczynki z _wrogiego_ domu. W takich chwilach uświadamiał sobie, jakim jest draniem.

A był draniem choćby z tego powodu, że sam nie chciał iść, choć dobrze wiedział, że tak naprawdę to pogrzeb podwójny – mimo że oficjalnie chowali tylko Ginewrę. Namiar Pottera zniknął tego samego dnia, w którym wyciekła informacja o odkryciu grobu dziewczynki. Dla wszystkich było jasne, że porywacz spanikował, więc dzisiaj mieli pożegnać również… syna Lily…

Nie poszedł na jej pogrzeb, nie miał zresztą możliwości – ale też nigdy nie odwiedził jej grobu i nie potrafił odpowiedzieć dlaczego. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie stawiają na nim lilii, a jak już, to nie tylko – wolała od nich słoneczniki.

Dziwne, jak bezsensownie wracają wspomnienia – wystarczyło, by przymknął oczy, by przypomnieć sobie ich tarcze wyrastające ponad parkan. Mijali ten ogród niemal codziennie, gdy szli nad rzekę. Pamiętał to niecierpliwe wyczekiwanie, aż nasiona dojrzeją i staną się warte szabru i ten moment, gdy w końcu uznali, że to już. Lily ściągnęła trampki i boso stanęła na ramionach – starał się wtedy za nic nic nie pokazać, że mu ciąży – ale i tak musiała wspiąć się na palce, by sięgnąć ponad płot… A później wiali, Lily z butami w ręce, bo pech Severusa jak zwykle dał o sobie znać i musieli trafić na jeden z tych nielicznych dni, gdy właściciel jadł śniadanie w ogrodzie.

Pamiętał też, jak śmiała się, gdy zasapany mężczyzna w końcu się zatrzymał i tylko groził im z daleka kułakiem i to, że on też się śmiał, choć wiedział, że tamten zna jego ojca z roboty, więc wieczorem Tobiasz pewnie… I nie pomylił się… Ale wtedy cieszył się ze wspólnego biegu, z krwi szumiącej w uszach i tego, że nawet gdy sami stanęli, Lily nie puściła jego dłoni, nie tak od razu.

(Wtedy jeszcze myślał, że w Hogwarcie będą w jednym domu).

Sięgnął po spinki do mankietów, na ułamek sekundy całkiem zamykając oczy. Dziwna rzecz… Lily poraniła sobie podeszwy stóp tak, że musiał na barana zanieść ją do domu… A mimo tego oboje lubili słoneczniki.

A teraz ona była martwa, a on nie miał w komnatach ani skrawka żółci, bo kolory w międzyczasie nabrały zupełnie innych znaczeń – słowem, życie potoczyło się jak chciało i zupełnie nie tak, jak powinno. Miał lata, żeby się z tym pogodzić.

(Odwiedzić grób, porozmawiać z chłopcem…).

Narzucił wierzchnią szatę i sprawdził godzinę.

Cały czas dręczyło go uczucie, że nie powinien iść na ten pogrzeb. Nic nie zrobił dla tych dzieci, gdy żyły – nie tak naprawdę – więc hipokryzją wydawało mu się zaczynać po ich śmierci.

Wiedział oczywiście, że Albus będzie próbował go przekonać, że jest inaczej. Że to ma sens. Uległ mu _wtedy_ , ponad dekadę temu, ale był młody i wściekły. Na siebie, na Blacka, na Czarnego Pana, na niesprawiedliwość losu w ogóle. Najpewniej Dumbledore byłby rozczarowany, gdyby zrozumiał, że to, co pchnęło go do chronienia Pottera, niewiele miało wspólnego z miłością.

Teraz czuł tylko rezygnację i znużenie na samą myśl, że muszą znaleźć sprawcę.

Aurorzy powinni się tym zająć, od tego byli. Mieli odpowiednie przeszkolenie i fundusze. On był nauczycielem, choćby kiepskim i uczącym z rozpędu, a nie powołania. Po powrocie do Hogwartu powinien odłożyć książki o szczurach i animagii, a wyciągnąć kopie wypracowań Angitii i tym razem przeczytać je uważnie.

I tak zrobi.

 **xxx**

Wróciła rutyna. Sen, posiłek, oddawanie moczu, kolejna niespokojna drzemka. Czasami pojawiali się dementorzy, ale z upływem czasu Syriuszowi coraz trudniej przychodziło rozróżniać, które koszmary pochodziły od nich, a które wypluwał z siebie jego umysł bez niczyjej pomocy. Dużo spał i dużo śnił. Często o tym, że pożerają go szczury.

Tak jak przypuszczał, gdy tylko powiedział, że chodzi mu o Glizdogona, przestał być dla strażników interesujący. Sam też nie dopraszał się o uwagę. Jego życie na powrót stało się monotonną, pozbawioną sensu egzystencją, której trzymał się chyba tylko przez wrodzony upór, bo na to, że piekło się skończy, stracił nadzieję pięć czy sześć lat temu.

(To był zwykły dzień i nic szczególnego się nie stało. Po prostu wtedy uświadomił sobie, że Peterowi się udało, że nie będzie procesu, Remus nie włamie się do Azkabanu, żeby go wyciągnąć, a James i Lily nie zmartwychwstaną).

Może łudził się jeszcze przez moment, gdy odwiedził go Dumbledore… Żałował tej chwili słabości. Przez nią cela wydawała mu się mniejsza.

Dręczyło go tylko, że został odcięty od wszelkich informacji. Podejrzewał, że jednak trochę dał im w kość – tym gnidom – bo nie pozwalali mu wyjść na spacerniak, a gdy jeden z nich uznał, że za bardzo cuchnie, rzucił na niego Chłoszczyść. Skąpili mu nawet tych strzępów wiedzy, które mógłby zdobyć od współwięźniów w czasie prysznicu.

(Raz fantazjował we śnie, że dusi Eshera. Zbudził się zlękniony, pewny, że w jakiś tajemniczy sposób mężczyzna się o tym dowie, że… Ale Esher nie przyszedł).

Oddali mu buty i czuł się lepiej, więc chyba lekarstwo wypleniło z niego chorobę. To miało swoje złe strony. Gdy gorączkował, jego myśli błądziły, były niespójne i mgliste. Teraz krótkie okresy przytomności wypełniały szczegółowe obrazy. Wracało do niego to, co widział na wojnie, ale też to, co przeczytał jako dziecko w książce z biblioteczki ojca, zanim ten go nie przyłapał i nie zmusił, aby użył jednej z poznanych klątw na ich psidwaku ( _Nadal podoba ci się ta magia? Tak myślałem…_ ), i to, co czasem słyszał od innych więźniów, tych, którym faktycznie się _podobała_.

– Black.

Usiadł na pryczy gwałtownie, mrużąc oczy, bo jeden z mężczyzn stojących przed jego celą rzucał Lumos. Zamrugał, próbując przyzwyczaić się do światła i powstrzymać zawroty głowy. Wciąż był słaby.

– Ręce, Black.

To nie byli strażnicy, uświadomił sobie Syriusz, gdy go skuwali. Mieli inne szaty. Aurorzy. Czego chcieli od niego aurorzy? Przecież powiedział już tyle, ile wiedział. Nagle żołądek zacisnął mu się na myśl, że mogli znowu mu nie uwierzyć – że uważają, że coś przemilczał, więc teraz wszystko zacznie się od nowa. Mimo tego dał się wyprowadzić i szedł całkiem spokojnie przez korytarz, a następnie schodami – musiało być późno, bo jedyne światło pochodziło z rozżarzonego końca różdżki – by panice poddać się dopiero, gdy znaleźli się parę kroków od prostych, drewnianych drzwi.

To było silniejsze od niego. Aż do końca myślał, że da radę się powstrzymać, nie denerwować ich niepotrzebnie, ale jego ciało zareagowało samo. Wyrwał się do tyłu, barkiem zahaczając o ścianę, gotów gryźć, kopać, walczyć – byle tylko nie wejść do tego pomieszczania…

– Kurwa, Black.

...ale oni mieli magię, więc to było bez znaczenia.

Równie nagle, jak zaczął się wyrywać, tak się uspokoił. Wystarczyło, że znalazł się w środku, żeby dopadło go zrezygnowanie. Stanął tam, gdzie zawsze, z dłońmi luźno opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała, czekając na kolejny rozkaz. W ustach czuł metaliczny posmak, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy udało mu się któregoś ugryźć, czy w szamotaninie rozbił sobie wargę.

Jeden z aurorów zamknął drzwi, a drugi wyczarował kulę błękitnego światła, która zawisła pod sufitem. Syriusz milczał, wpatrując się w chropowatą, kamienną posadzkę. Znał to miejsce. Cholernie dobrze.

Pod jedną ze ścian stał prosty stół. Położono na nim pergamin, w gotowości czekało samonotujące pióro. Zdążyło już zapisać przekleństwo.

Pokuśtykał do niego starszy z aurorów, tak poszarpany, że od samego widoku jego obrażeń Syriusza mdliło lekko. Pchnął pióro, które upadło na blat i odwrócił się do Blacka.

– Przynajmniej wiemy, że zęby ci się nie stępiły – zamarudził, trąc rękę. – Ale żeby przyjaciela… Nie poznajesz mnie, chłopcze?

Black nadal stał w ciszy, jak sparaliżowany. Próbował nie myśleć, co może się stać, skoro auror zrezygnował z obowiązkowego zapisu przesłuchania.

(To pióro rzadko kiedy cokolwiek notowało…).

– To Alastor Moody, a ja jestem Kingsley Shacklebolt – wtrącił się jego kompan szybko. – Bez obaw, jesteśmy od Dumbledore'a.

Syriusz w końcu uniósł głowę i wreszcie przyjrzał się aurorom. Shacklebolta widział pierwszy raz w życiu, był tego pewien – zapamiętałby kogoś wyższego od siebie o głowę – ale w drugim mężczyźnie ledwo mógł się dopatrzeć Alastora. Jak on się się zestarzał. I te blizny.

– Moody…? – Ni spytał, ni powtórzył. – Co ci się stało w oko?

– Wyjątkowo uciążliwy śmiercio… – Nagle mężczyzna urwał w pół słowa i odwrócił się do pióra, choć to leżało bez ruchu na pergaminie. Na jego czole pojawiła się zmarszczka namysłu.

– Ale nie powinniśmy tu przebywać zbyt długo – przypomniał Shacklebolt, sprawdzając, czy drzwi są dobrze wyciszone. – Musimy zdążyć przed zmianą straży.

– Co z Harrym?

Kingsley uciekł wzrokiem. Syriusz poczuł się, jakby go uderzono.

– Porozmawiamy o tym później.

– Znaleźli go?

– Jeszcze nie.

– Ale nic mu nie jest?

– Naprawdę, powinniśmy się…

– Jego Namiar zniknął – rzucił Alastor, który od paru chwil na przemian stawiał pióro na sztorc i popychał je tak, żeby upadło.

– Zniknął? – powtórzył Black, cofając się o krok, tak, by móc spojrzeć na obu mężczyzn. – Co z tego, że zniknął?

Na twarzy Kingsleya pojawił się smutek i to było aż nazbyt dokładną odpowiedzią. Syriusz nie musiał nawet słuchać jego następnych słów.

– To znaczy, że… – zaczął mimo tego auror.

– Że był podrobiony.

Moody zdecydowanym ruchem wepchnął pióro do kieszeni szaty i spalił pergamin, na którym zapisało parę sylab. Mężczyźni patrzyli na niego. Kingsley bez zrozumienia, Black z ostrożną nadzieją. Moody'emu ufał. Shacklebolt albo też, albo uznał, że to nie najlepszy moment na drążenie tego tematu, bo tylko odkaszlnął.

Tymczasem Alastor przestał się zajmować piórem i spojrzał na Syriusza surowo, tak, że mężczyzna poczuł się, jakby znowu miał dziewiętnaście lat i próbował przekonać go, że wcale nie jest rozpieszczonym fircykiem.

– Syriuszu, chcesz pomóc nam znaleźć tego dzieciaka, czy nie?

– Nic więcej nie wiem – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi.

– Na litość Merlina, nie przyszliśmy cię tu przesłuchiwać.

Black drgnął.

– Nie…?

Aurorzy wymienili spojrzenia. Wiedział, co myślą. Wiedział, jak wygląda. Wiedział, że drżą mu ręce. Odetchnął głęboko.

– Co mam robić?

– Remus powiedział, że również jesteś animagiem. Psem.

– Byłem.

– Zmień się.

Syriusz pokręcił głową, cofając się o kolejny krok. Plecami dotknął ściany.

– Nie dam rady. Nie próbowałem od lat…

– Dementorzy gubią się w umysłach zwierząt – wytłumaczył Kingsley łagodnie. – Za pół godziny zaczną krążyć, bo strażnicy mają zmianę. Na czas odprawy przejmują ich obowiązki.

– On to wie – warknął Moody zirytowany. – Pewnie lepiej od ciebie. Zmieniaj się, musimy zobaczyć, czy zmieścisz się między kratami.

– A nie mogę po prostu wy…

– Nie, jeśli nie chcesz z nas zrobić kolegów spod celi. – Alastor przewrócił oczami. To magiczne wykonało dwa obroty. – Posłuchaj uważnie. Gdy dementorzy zaczną krążyć, zmienisz się i zejdziesz na to piętro. Pójdziesz dalej korytarzem. Będą tam drzwi, otworzone. Musisz je zamknąć za sobą, choćbyś się miał na chwilę wrócić do ludzkiej formy. Rozumiesz?

– Korytarz, drzwi, tak…

– Zejdziesz schodami na plażę. Musisz popłynąć. Woda jest lodowata, ale powinieneś być w stanie dotrzeć poza obręb pola antydeportacyjnego zanim się wyziębisz. Uczyłem cię, jak deportować się w wodzie, pamiętasz?

– I w powietrzu, ale nigdy nie spadałem z urwiska.

To wszystko wydawało mu się nierealne. Ta rozmowa. Plan. Niemal, jakby znów majaczył.

– Aportujesz się na Webber Street osiemnaście. Remus mówił, że będziesz wiedział, gdzie to jest.

– Moja dziewczyna tam mieszkała.

To zbiło Alastora z tropu na sekundę.

– Miałeś dziewczynę?

– Potencjalną.

Nawet nie pamiętał jej twarzy.

– Mniejsza z tym. Zgarniemy cię stamtąd, ale do tego czasu będziesz musiał radzić sobie sam. Powtórz.

– Pies, korytarz, drzwi, morze, Webber Street osiemnaście.

– I to.

Auror wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty pudełeczko i podważył paznokciem wieczko. W środku znajdował się niewielki, jadowicie żółty owoc. Zawahał się na krótki moment, nim wyciągnął je w stronę Blacka.

– Jeśli przyłapią cię na próbie ucieczki, zasłużysz na pocałunek dementora. To cię ochroni.

Syriusz skinął głową. On się nie wahał.

– Więc zgadzasz się? – spytał nagle Kingsley.

Black spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia. A później kąciki jego ust drgnęły. Od tak dawna nie był rozbawiony, że zapomniał już, jakie to uczucie.

– Teraz o to pytacie?

 **xxx**

Tom poczuł się rozczarowany reakcją Harry'ego. Czy też, będąc precyzyjniejszym, jego brakiem reakcji.

Chłopiec przeczytał artykuł, w którym typowano go na wspólnika mordercy, i nie skomentował tego ani słowem. Złożył gazetę w pół, po czym poszedł buszować za kanapą i wrócił z księgą zaklęć, którą nawet Riddle uznał za zbyt nudną. Mimo tego siedział nad nią, gdy Tom wyszedł do pracy i siedział, kiedy wrócił. Tego dnia niewiele się odzywał.

(A Riddle kolejny raz przyrzekł sobie, że w tym tygodniu na pewno przysiądzie do legilimencji, o czym zapomniał, gdy tylko otworzył _Atlas gwiazd niebyłych i galaktyk urojonych_ Fenricka Crowla pół godziny później).

Harry niewiele też tamtego dnia spał, co było ciekawe o tyle, że lekturę wybrał sobie wyjątkowo usypiającą. Być może miał po prostu fatalny gust, jeśli chodzi o książki.

Reakcja chłopca na artykuł o pogrzebie również była znikoma. Pomagał mu akurat spakować księgi do magicznie powiększonej walizki – dużo wygodniejszej od kufra, jak stwierdził Tom po paru chwilach – ale poszedł do kuchni, żeby go przeczytać. Riddle podejrzewał, że będzie płakać, jednak pod tym względem też go rozczarował. Gdy wrócił, oczy miał suche, a minę zaciętą. W milczeniu wrócił do pracy.

Niemal kończyli, gdy w końcu go o coś spytał:

– Te kwiaty to lwie paszcze, prawda? Ciotka je sadziła… Nie wiedziałem, że czarodzieje mają w szklarniach cokolwiek mugolskiego.

Chwilę zajęło, nim zrozumiał, o co właściwie mu chodzi, tak oderwana od całej sytuacji wydała mu się ta kwestia. Fakt, to nie była pora na te kwiaty.

– Nieczęsto. Pewnie te wyczarowali.

– Aha. Nie wiedziałem, że tak się da.

Tylko tyle?, pomyślał Riddle rozdrażniony, gdy chłopiec schylił się po kolejny wolumin.

– Gdybyś chciał porozmawiać… – skusił go więc, choć wcześniej obiecywał sobie, że nie sięgnie po taki banał.

– Nie ma o czym.

– Znaleźli grób Ginny.

– To dobrze. – Harry nie patrzył na niego. Wrzucił książkę do walizki. – Ron powinien móc ją odwiedzać. I jej rodzice. I reszta.

– Ale ty nie będziesz mógł.

Chłopiec zastygł na krótką chwilę.

– I tak tego nie robiłem.

Wyprostował się i rozejrzał po opustoszałym salonie. Tom obserwował wyraz jego twarzy, ale, mimo szczerych chęci, niewiele z niej potrafił odczytać. (Tak, wiedział, czego się musi nauczyć…).

– To chyba wszystko, co nie? – Harry wziął z podłogi plecak i zarzucił na ramię.

– Tak. – Riddle zamknął czarem walizkę i podniósł ją, również omiatając wzrokiem pomieszczenie.

– Pójdę się pożegnać…

– Nie musisz. Później tu wrócę i wyczyszczę im pamięć.

Chłopiec przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar się z nim kłócić, ale w końcu tylko westchnął. Tom podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Zacisnął lekko palce.

Zniknęli.


	10. Noc

_Betowała miśqa, dzięki!_

 **Rozdział 10**

 **Noc**

– Nie śpiszzz?

– Jeszcze nie – powiedział Harry, gasząc Lumos. Wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego, że znowu ma swoją różdżkę. Tom kupił sobie inną. W końcu znalazł odpowiednią, jak sam stwierdził. – To chyba przez ten szum.

– Morze szzzepcze.

– Nie drażni cię to?

– Nie. Lubię ssssłuchać.

Chłopiec włożył różdżkę do kieszeni piżamy i ostrożnie obmacał brzeg terrarium. Bariera zastępująca szyby nie działała ani na powietrze, ani na ludzi. Podskoczył, siadając w nim i podciągnął nogi. Przez chwilę wiercił się, by znaleźć wygodną pozycję, a przede wszystkim nie zawadzać ramieniem o gałąź, po czym oparł się o ścianę. Terrarium było większe w środku.

Po chwili poczuł suche cielsko węża, gdy ten wpełznął na jego kolana i brzuch, by ostatecznie owinąć sią wokół karku i położyć łeb na piersi. Był ciężki, ale Harry lubił ten ciężar.

– Sssłuchać morza? – zapytał i nawet w jego uszach zabrzmiało to obco, choć nadal mógłby przysiąc, że używa angielskiego, gdyby nie to, że zaraz uzyskał odpowiedź.

– Zna wiele hissstorii.

– Jakich? – spytał, zamykając oczy. Dłonią przesuwał po grubych splotach.

– O myszzzaach i żabach, i burzach, i chłopcu, który ciągle kłamał.

– Nie kłamię. Naprawdę nie mogę spać – oburzył się Harry.

– Nie przez morze.

Chłopiec przez chwilę siedział w ciszy, walcząc z ochotą, aby powiedzieć coś zdecydowanie niemiłego, ale w końcu tylko przechylił głowę, dotykając policzkiem masywnego łba.

– Potrafię rzucić Imperio. Na razie tylko na mysz, ale... wreszcie mi zaczęło wychodzić. Sama widziałaś.

– Myszzzy są ssssmaczne.

– Wierzę na słowo.

Chłopiec milczał, po prostu ciesząc się z bliskości drugiej istoty. Oprócz Toma byli tu tylko oni.

– Mogę jej kazać, co tylko chcę – wyszeptał w końcu, nie otwierając oczu. – Żeby biegała w kółko albo przynosiła mi różne rzeczy, albo żeby tańczyła, wiesz, jak tresowana. To… obrzydliwe.

Ostatnie słowo pojawiło się samo, jakby na przekór wszystkiemu, co powtarzał sobie przez cały dzień, co Tom mu ciągle powtarzał. Nie potrafił jednak nic na to poradzić. Gdy mysz chodziła po blacie biurka w lewo i prawo, gdy wspinała się na jego dłoń – od tego wszystkiego robiło mu się niedobrze.

To było zbyt proste.

– Nassstępnym razem każ jej wejść prosssto do mojego gardła.

– Nie rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi, prawda?

– Nie. Ale sssłucham.

Mimo woli się uśmiechnął.

Minęło dwanaście dni od momentu, w którym Tom zabrał go do ich nowego domu i – jakby od niechcenia – poinformował, że kupił mu węża.

– _Jest magiczny, jadowity i podejrzewam, że trochę wredny, ale to tylko przypuszczenia. Mam nadzieję, że się dogadacie._

– _Jak ma na imię?_

– _Nie mam pojęcia, zapytaj go o to._

– _Ty nie spytałeś?_

Tom uniósł wtedy nieco lewą brew, a Harry w końcu przypomniał sobie, że wężoustość to niezwykle rzadka cecha. Teoretycznie napisano o tym w _Kompendium,_ ale myśl, że Riddle mógł nie potrafić czegoś, co jemu przychodziło równie naturalnie, co oddychanie, wydawała się tak absurdalna, że od razu ją odrzucił. Kiedy jednak w końcu to do niego dotarło…

To nie tak, że zazdrościł Tomowi umiejętności. Chłopak był geniuszem, a on nie. Równie dobrze mógłby marudzić, że Hermiona ma zawsze lepsze oceny. Ale przyjemnie było usiąść w fotelu ustawionym pomiędzy terrarium a biurkiem, wyciągnąć przed siebie nogi i chwilę gawędzić o pierdołach z absurdalnie poważną miną, po to tylko, aby zobaczyć, kiedy Tom w końcu nie wytrzyma i spyta, o czym tak syczą. Jak na razie nie złamał się ani razu, o ile nie liczyć tego momentu, gdy zadał mu do napisania podejrzanie długi esej na temat hipogryfów, więc chyba zorientował się, że Harry trochę się z niego nabija.

A jeszcze później chłopiec odkrył, że rozmawianie z istotą, która niewiele rozumie i nie może zdradzić żadnych sekretów, za to słucha… _sssłucha…_ że to naprawdę jest łatwiejsze.

Na razie nie mówił mu o niczym naprawdę ważnym, w końcu nie znał go zbyt długo. Nie opowiadał mu o Ginny. Nie wspominał o Voldemorcie. Nie narzekał na to, że Tom jest strasznie wymagającym nauczycielem – nawet bardziej wymagającym od profesor McGonagall – a on w końcu nigdy nie był najlepszym uczniem. Może kiedyś. Może nigdy.

Na razie wystarczało mu, że faktycznie jakoś się dogadywali.

– _Jak masz na imię?_

– _Jessstem…_

Przesunął ostatni raz dłonią po łuskach.

– Już mi lepiej – powiedział, prostując się. Wąż zsunął się z jego ciała i Harry odruchowo sięgnął do ramion, by je rozmasować. Bolały od ciężaru, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to.

– Do usssług.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyszukał dłonią krawędź terrarium. Zeskoczył na podłogę, sięgnął po różdżkę. Wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do domu na tyle, by poruszać się w nim po omacku. Może kiedyś.

– Dobranoc, Nagini.

 **xxx**

Syriusz ocknął się na podłodze skrępowany wilgotnym od potu prześcieradłem jak kaftanem. Przez moment walczył, by się oswobodzić, odruchowo starając się zachować ciszę, jakby byle szmer mógł go zdradzić. W końcu udało mu się usiąść. Przycisnął czoło do kolan, łapiąc płytki oddech. Pierwszy. Drugi.

Po chwili usłyszał skrzypienie schodów i drzwi do sypialni uchyliły się. Pani Figg pstryknęła przełącznik światła, zalewając malutki pokoik ostrym blaskiem. Black uniósł dłoń, zasłaniając oczy.

– Tak myślałam – stwierdziła kobieta, opatulając się mocniej błękitnym szlafrokiem. – Co powiesz na herbatę z mlekiem?

– A ile kotów okupuje teraz kuchnię? – zażartował słabo, sięgając po podkoszulkę, którą rzucił wieczorem na fotel. Parę jaśków zsunęło się na podłogę, gdy pociągnął za brzeg materiału.

– Tylko Pazurek i Śnieżka. Pomieścicie się.

Kuchnia była mała i unosił się w niej dziwny zapach, jakby kiszonej kapusty. Syriusz ostrożnie przeszedł nad zestawem misek i talerzyków ułożonych koło stołu, po czym delikatnie przełożył białą kotkę na krzesło obok. Nie podrapała go, co uznał za sukces, biorąc pod uwagę jej dyktatorskie zapędy.

Pani Figg – nie potrafił jakoś myśleć o niej Arabella – postawiła czajnik na gazie i obrzuciła mężczyznę krótkim spojrzeniem.

– Zapomniałeś wziąć sweter. Przynieść ci?

Zamrugał.

– Nie. Zaraz wrócę.

Zanim go znalazł, pod łóżkiem, woda się zagotowała. Wzdrygnął się, gdy wchodząc do pomieszczenia usłyszał gwizd, a Śnieżka, która zdążyła wrócić na swoje miejsce, zastrzygła uszami. Na wszelki wypadek wybrał tym razem drugie krzesło.

Pani Figg postawiła przed nim kubek i sama usiadła, ponownie poprawiając szlafrok. Pazurek wskoczył jej na kolana i zamruczał. Na żadnym z kotów kobiety zmiennokształtny pies nie robił większego wrażenia.

– Odzywał się ktoś? – spytał w końcu, choć wiedział, że to bez sensu. Figg albo powiedziałaby mu o tym natychmiast, albo, gdyby miała powód, milczała jak grób. Kojarzył ją trochę z wojny z Sam-Wiesz-Kim, a przez parę ostatnich dni poznał jeszcze lepiej.

– Wiesz, że byłoby to nierozsądne.

Wiedział. Ale nierozsądne było w ogóle wyciąganie go z więzienia, więc chyba nie liczył na zbyt wiele, mając nadzieję na jakiś list albo telefon – zdążył już zapytać o wszystkie dziwne sprzęty, jakie znajdowały się w domu i przetestować większość z nich, byle tylko jakoś zająć myśli. I tak czuł się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Wiedział, że Zakon szuka Harry'ego, a on tkwił w tym miejscu zupełnie nieprzydatny. Gorzej, przez to że uciekł – tuż po tym jak Albus naciskał na ponowny proces – czarodzieje powiązani z Dumbledore'em znaleźli się na oku auroratu. Figg przekazała mu, że Moody i Shacklebolt wylecieli – Alastor oficjalnie odszedł na emeryturę, Kingsley teoretycznie znajdował się na bezpłatnym urlopie, ale raczej nikt nie spodziewał się, że z niego powróci. Czyli wszystko zgodnie z planem, pocieszała go kobieta, nie mają tam dostatecznych dowodów, aby ich powiązać z twoją sprawą, a za przypuszczenia, dzięki Merlinowi, teraz już do więzienia nie wsadzają.

– Muszę się przewietrzyć – powiedział, odsuwając od siebie kubek.

Figg zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nie powinieneś…

– Jako pies. I nie zbliżę się do domu Harry'ego – obiecał.

– Mimo wszystko to zbyt niebezpieczne...

Umilkła, gdy na nią spojrzał.

– Zostawię uchylone drzwi – zdecydowała w końcu. – Jeśli nas okradną, to będzie twoja wina.

– Śnieżka zeżre każdego włamywacza.

– Mógłbyś wypowiadać się o niej delikatniej.

– Śnieżka pożre każdego włamywacza?

– Właśnie.

Uśmiechnął się do niej blado. Naprawdę doceniał, co kobieta dla niego robiła i nie chodziło tylko o to, że go ukrywała – choć to było bardzo ważne. Mogła nie funkcjonować w rejestrach Ministerstwa przez swoje charłactwo, ale Black wiedział, że w żaden sposób nie uchroniłoby jej to przed więzieniem. Nie powinien tak jej narażać.

Nie powinien również wychodzić, wiedział, ale tej nocy miał wrażenie, że zwariuje, jeśli nie złapie choć trochę powietrza. Dusił się w jej domu jak w celi.

Mógłby zniknąć. Aportować się gdziekolwiek. Miał różdżkę, ciepły sweter, zdążył wyzdrowieć. Mógłby zacząć szukać Harry'ego na własną rękę…

Gdzie?

Położył się pod płotem otaczającym plac zabaw i z nawyku zerknął na księżyc. Ostatnia kwadra, Remus pewnie dochodził do siebie. Zastanawiał się, gdzie teraz jest – nie zdążył zapytać gdzie mieszka, wtedy, gdy widzieli się przez tę jedną krótką chwilę, a pani Figg nie znała jego adresu. A może obawiała się mu go podać, żeby nie przyszło mu coś durnego do głowy. Miał wrażenie, że dla niej cały czas jest tym samym narwanym dzieciakiem sprzed jedenastu lat.

Chyba dla wszystkich był.

Może rok temu sam by się z tym zgodził. Albo przed dwoma miesiącami.

W końcu dźwignął się ciężko, uznając, że nie ma co kusić losu. Zdążył zresztą ochłonąć, przestrzeń zawsze dobrze na niego działała. Nawet w Hogwarcie czasem wymykał się sam, by powłóczyć się nocą, pomyśleć. W domu mógł co najwyżej otworzyć okno i pomarzyć, o tym, co zrobi, gdy tylko Namiar przestanie wisieć mu nad karkiem. Zwiał stamtąd przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.

Zawsze był dobry w uciekaniu.

Tym razem jednak wrócił. Pani Figg ciągle siedziała w kuchni, gładząc kota i czytając gazetę. Zauważył, że rozluźniła się, gdy zobaczyła go w drzwiach.

– Lepiej?

– Tak. Przyjemna noc – powiedział, przysiadając się. Zaraz jednak jego uśmiech zbladł. – Nienawidzę tej bezczynności.

– Ja również.

– Nie mogę przestać sobie wyobrażać…

– Ja również.

Mężczyzna obciągnął rękawy swetra.

– Jaki jest Harry? – wreszcie odważył się spytać. Po prawie dwóch tygodniach. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli zacznie tę rozmowę, wszystko stanie się bardziej rzeczywiste. Syn Jamesa stanie się bardziej rzeczywisty. I to, co go spotkało, również.

Pani Figg złożyła gazetę w pół i odłożyła ją starannie, jakby kupowała sobie czas.

– Bardzo rezolutny – zaczęła w końcu, gdy zwątpił, czy nie odeśle go do łóżka jak małego chłopca. – I ma złote serce. Co, uwierz mi, biorąc pod uwagę jak go wychowywali, jest naprawdę niesamowite…

Przy ostatnim słowie głos się jej załamał i z pewnym zaskoczeniem Syriusz odkrył, że staruszka płacze. Przysunął się, obejmując ją – bardziej zapamiętanym niż odruchowym gestem.

– ...powinnam dawno trzepnąć Petunię torebką, ale myślałam… Merlinie, a jeśli on naprawdę nie żyje...

– Żyje – powiedział twardo, bez cienia zawahania. – Alastor twierdzi, że Namiar był podrobiony, więc był.

Pióro, które znajdowało się w auroracie, podnosiło się do pozycji pionowej niezależnie od tego, jak mocno przycisnęło się je do blatu. Pióra samonotujące – a Namiar do nich należał – w pewnym momencie upadały i przestawały pisać. Dzięki temu można je było przenosić bez plamienia atramentem rąk i kieszeni.

Syriuszowi takie wytłumaczenie wystarczyło. Szefowi Biura Aurorów nie.

(Pewnie fakt, że ten pomysł Moody podsunął mu zaraz po ucieczce Blacka, miał z tym coś wspólnego).

Znaczyło to, że sami muszą skompletować i przejrzeć wspomnienia z biura, żeby zobaczyć, kto zamienił pióro. Mrówcza robota, która mogła nie przynieść żadnych efektów, jeśli Namiar został podmieniony jeszcze w poprzednim departamencie. Syriusz garnął się do niej z całego serca.

Ale jak na razie nikt mu jej nie zlecił.

 **xxx**

Tom polecił Amelii, aby zrobiła mu kawę, i przeliczył pieniądze. Kobieta dostała mniejszy kredyt niż oczekiwał, a załatwienie formalności przeciągnęło się w czasie, ale gotówka i tak poprawiła mu nastrój. Wymienienie większej kwoty na galeony bez wzbudzania niepotrzebnego zainteresowania zajmie chwilę, nigdzie się jednak nie spieszył.

W dodatku wczoraj w końcu rzucił pracę, co samo w sobie było powodem do świętowania. Gdyby miał inny charakter, pewnie teraz by nucił pod nosem.

Kobieta zabrała pustą filiżankę i po chwili usłyszał, jak odkręca wodę w zlewie. Odłożył ostatni plik banknotów do walizki i pomniejszył ją. Włożył przedmiot do kieszeni.

Amelia właściwie przestała mu być potrzebna w momencie, gdy wróciła z banku do domu. To znaczyło, że w końcu mógł skupić się na sprawie o wiele bardziej ekscytującej niż pieniądze. I nie widział powodu, by tę przyjemność odwlekać.

– Chodź – zbudził jej bachora krótkim słowem.

Chłopiec uśmiechał się, gdy schodzili do kuchni.

Tom sprawdził, czy żaluzje są zasłonięte i poczekał, aż kobieta skończy zmywać i odłoży wszystkie naczynia na miejsce. Nie posprzątała wcześniej po kolacji, co nieco go zaskoczyło i zirytowało. Niecierpliwił się.

– Weź nóż – rzucił, gdy odłożyła ostatnią szklankę. – Jakiś ostry.

Oparł się o blat stołu, zmrużył oczy.

– Poderżnij mu gardło – skinął na chłopca głową. – A ty się nie rzucaj.

Patrzył, jak podchodzi do syna i przykłada mu ostrze do skóry, ciekawy, czy wreszcie zaprotestuje. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by ktoś wyswobodził się spod Imperio – spod jego Imperio w każdym razie – ale wydawało mu się, że to całkiem odpowiednia chwila na odmianę. Jeśli miłość faktycznie jest… Ruchy kobiety jednak były spokojne, a uśmiech taki sam jak zawsze i po prawdzie Tom poczuł się trochę oszukany.

Przytrzymała dziecko, choć nie było to konieczne – chłopiec stał zupełnie nieruchomo – i rozcięła jego szyję głębokim, pewnym ruchem.

Riddle ani przez chwilę nie spuścił z nich wzroku.

Szkoda, pomyślał. Liczył na coś ciekawszego. Na wyzwanie. Choć…

– Jak się czujesz?

– Szczęśliwa.

– Więc czemu płaczesz?

Nie odpowiedziała. To, na swój sposób, było interesujące. Zawsze odpowiadała.

Zrobił krok w jej stronę i przesunął opuszkami palców po wilgotnym śladzie, aż do kącika ust, delikatnie uniesionego. Nie wzdrygnęła się.

Przez moment stał, patrząc jej w oczy, jakby liczył, że jednak coś się wydarzy. W końcu jednak i to go znudziło.

– Podetnij sobie żyły – rzucił, odsuwając się i sprawdzając, czy nie ubrudził się nigdzie krwią. Wolał nie używać klątw, kiedy nie musiał. Niewytłumaczalne zgony zbyt często wędrowały z kartoteki policji na biurka aurorów.

Amelia skinęła głową i osunęła się na podłogę, wciąż przytrzymując bezwładny zezwłok. Upewnił się, że wykonała jego polecenie, po czym przeszedł do małego przedpokoju i założył pelerynę niewidkę. Już wcześniej usunął z mieszkania wszelkie zaklęcia, a nie chciał, aby dźwięk aportacji zaalarmował sąsiadów. To byłoby kłopotliwe.

Włożył klucz do zamka od środka, ale przekręcił go czarem z zewnątrz. Jeszcze przez moment stał na progu, zastanawiając się, czy o niczym nie zapomniał, po czym niespiesznie ruszył w kierunku Tamizy.

Nawet jeśli eksperyment nie przebiegł tak, jak liczył, to nadal była całkiem przyjemna noc.


	11. Pewien mężczyzna

_Betowała miśqa, dziękuję!_

 **Rozdział 11**

 **Pewien mężczyzna**

Gdy Lucjusz mimochodem określił Fawleya, jako jedynego sensownego kandydata, Snape zaczął szukać informacji o nim – również mimochodem, jakby z poczucia obowiązku, nie do końca wierząc, że czarodziej faktycznie obejmie stanowisko dyrektora. Jakby łudził się, że zarząd przejrzy na oczy i przywróci Dumbledore'a.

A później, na początku wakacji, Minerwa poinformowała go, że zaczęła wdrażać razem z Albusem nowego dyrektora w funkcjonowanie szkoły. Jej opinia o nim była oszczędna i niewiele mówiąca: _na szczęście nie Śmierciożerca_.

Dwa tygodnie później Snape otrzymał lakoniczny list z pytaniem, w jakim – najbliższym – terminie może pojawić się w Hogwarcie, ponieważ dyrektor chciałby przedyskutować z nim parę kwestii. Pismo Fawleya przypominało bezosobowy charakter samonotującego pióra i przez moment, zanim nie przyjrzał się dokładniej, Severus miał absurdalne wrażenie, że mężczyzna podyktował przedmiotowi nawet swój podpis.

W końcu Snape umówił się na pojutrze, choć zżerała go ciekawość. Nie chciał jednak, by Fawley myślał, że będzie do jego dyspozycji o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

Dodatkowy czas wykorzystał, żeby uporządkować informacje i – czego zupełnie nie przewidział – zacząć się stresować. To było absurdalne. Fawley nie mógł nawet zagrozić mu wyrzuceniem z pracy, bo Snape potraktowałby to jako wybawienie, pomijając fakt, że dyrektor nie miał do tego żadnych podstaw. Poza tym w młodości Severus przetrwał najgorszego pracodawcę ze wszystkich dostępnych, a cokolwiek planował Fawley, wątpliwe, żeby zawierało Cruciatiusy. Snape nie miał więc żadnych powodów, by się denerwować tym wezwaniem – więc fakt, że mimo wszystko to robił, strasznie go irytował.

We wtorek, punktualnie o dziesiątej, stawił się pod gabinetem dyrektora, a gargulec łypnął na niego podejrzliwie, ale przepuścił bez pytania o hasło.

Po wejściu do pomieszczenia, zanim w ogóle spojrzał na Fawleya, uderzyła go wszechobecna pustka. To miejsce odkąd pamiętał wypełnione było szpargałami mniej lub bardziej magicznymi, wypchane po brzegi chaosem jak egzotyczny stragan, a Fawkes pełnił rolę dekoracyjnej papugi. Tymczasem teraz wszystkie półki i regały zostały opróżnione, dywany usunięte, a obrazy przykryto białymi pokrowcami, pewnie dźwiękoszczelnymi, bo Snape nie słyszał żadnych oburzonych krzyków dawnych dyrektorów.

Fawley wstał zza biurka, żeby się przywitać, więc Severus otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia i zamknął drzwi. Wymienili uprzejmości, choć nie podali sobie dłoni.

Ogma Fawley, pomyślał Snape, siadając. Przyjrzał się uważnie nowemu pracodawcy, choć krótko – spróbował go ocenić.

Fawley miał pięćdziesiąt siedem lat, ale czas obszedł się z nim łagodnie. Szpakowaty, gładko ogolony, nosił prostą, choć dobrze skrojoną czarną szatę. Severus zauważył dwa sygnety, jeden z herbem rodu, drugi z wygrawerowaną na srebrze różą wiatru. Mężczyzna nie uśmiechał się, ręce trzymał bez ruchu na blacie biurka, nie uciekał wzrokiem – jego spojrzenie było tak intensywne, że gdyby Snape nie znał oklumencji, zacząłby się zastanawiać, czy czarodziej nie bada jego umysłu.

Wystarczyła chwila przesiedziana w ciszy, by Severus zaczął czuć się w jego obecności niekomfortowo. Ten bezruch był nienaturalny.

Nagle Fawley zwinął leżący na biurku pergamin i położył na stosie podobnych przy kałamarzu.

– W tym miesiącu objąłem posadę dyrektora Hogwartu – powiedział tak, jakby podejmował przerwaną przed chwilą rozmowę. Jego wzrok wciąż utkwiony był w twarzy Snape'a. – Choć oficjalnie zostanie to ogłoszone dopiero za dwa tygodnie. Przyznam, że pierwszy raz będę zarządzać placówką edukacyjną, dlatego liczę na wsparcie starej kadry. – W tym momencie powinna być przerwa, żebym mógł odpowiedzieć banałem na banał, pomyślał Snape. Fawley jednak jej nie zrobił. – Mój przyjaciel zarekomendował profesora jako człowieka kompetentnego i rozsądnego, co potwierdził zarówno były dyrektor, jak i profesor McGonagall. Dlatego chciałbym zaproponować panu w tym roku stanowisko wicedyrektora.

Ponieważ Severus był na etapie rozważania, czy wspomnianym przyjacielem jest Lucjusz, ostatnie słowa dotarły do niego jakby z opóźnieniem. Zamrugał.

– Słucham?

– Chcę, aby objął pan stanowisko wicedyrektora Hogwartu – powtórzył Fawley. Z jego twarzy, tonu czy postawy nie dało się niczego odczytać.

– Zamierza pan zwolnić profesor McGonagall? – spytał matowym głosem.

– Nadal będzie nauczać transmutacji, prawdopodobnie również pozostanie opiekunem domu, choć o tym zdecyduję później. – Fawley zmrużył lekko oczy. – Czy ma pan inne pytania? Wynagrodzenie? Zakres obowiązków?

– Mam zdecydować teraz…?

– Jeśli potrzebuje pan czasu do namysłu, mogę zamówić herbatę.

Snape skinął głową, niepewny, czy Fawley żartuje, czy też jest całkowicie poważny. Zaraz jednak na biurku pojawiły się dwa czajniczki, filiżanki i cukiernica. Skrzaty dobrze znały gust Severusa, choć w tej chwili wypiłby wszystko. Próbował przeanalizować sytuację.

Nie chciał być wicedyrektorem. Oznaczało to, że człowiek wykonywał trzy razy większą pracę za śmieszny dodatek do pensji, wypełniał stosy papierów, a co najgorsze, musiał czasami kontaktować się z rodzicami. Minerwa świetnie sobie z tym radziła i – jeśli Severus miał być całkiem szczery – była prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, dzięki której ta szkoła funkcjonowała. Odwołanie jej ze stanowiska wicedyrektora było jak strzelenie sobie w stopę Avadą.

Ale, stwierdził, biorąc pierwszy łyk herbaty, Minerwa była teraz swoim własnym cieniem. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że wciąż poleciało za mało głów, by uspokoić świat przeżywający śmierć Harry'ego Pottera… Może odsunięcie jej z widoku nie było najgorszą decyzją…

Ale, na litość Salazara, jeśli jakiekolwiek miłosierdzie przejawiał, to nie znaczyło, że Snape nadawał się na jej następcę. Naprawdę Falwey nie wypatrzył nikogo lepszego?

Albus mnie polecił, pomyślał przy drugim łyku. Herbata wydawała mu się dziwnie gorzka, choć wsypał w nią niemal morderczą dawkę cukru. Właściwie rekomendacja od Albusa przesądzała sprawę.

Lucjusz poświęcił sporo energii, aby upewnić się, że Fawley zostanie dyrektorem. Co było o tyle dziwne, że nie wydawali się przesadnie bliscy. Mężczyzna pochodził z czystokrwistego rodu, ale bocznej, mniej zamożnej odnogi. Nie angażował się ani w wojnę, ani w politykę. Przez ostatnie trzydzieści lat zajmował się głównie dalekomorskim handlem. Snape nie miał pojęcia, czemu Malfoy na niego nalegał i ta niewiedza go drażniła.

Cóż, prędzej to odkryje, gdy będzie trzymał się blisko.

Wypił trzeci łyk.

– Zgadzam się – powiedział, odkładając filiżankę na spodek z lekkim brzęknięciem.

Fawley różdżką przesunął tacę i wybrał jeden ze zwojów. Podał go Severusowi.

– To nowa umowa – stwierdził. – Gdy będzie pan czytał, nakreślę aktualną sytuację. Mam nadzieję, że posiada pan podzielność uwagi?

Snape skinął głową, rozwijając pergamin. Zaczął czytać.

– Zwolniłem Glideroya Lockharta, więc stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią jest znów wolne. Słyszałem, że był pan nim zainteresowany?

Snape natychmiast przestał czytać.

– Poniekąd.

– Niestety, w tym roku zostanie zlikwidowane. – Fawley spokojnie dokończył herbatę i odłożył filiżankę cicho. – Ponieważ nikt nie potrafił odpowiedzieć mi, w jaki sposób usunąć klątwę, łącznie z potencjalnymi kandydatami, konieczne stało się usunięcie całego przedmiotu.

– Hogwart przestanie oferować obronę?

O to chodziło Lucjuszowi…?

– Formalnie. Zacznie zaś oferować dwa razy więcej godzin zaklęć. Rozmawiałem już z profesorem Flitwickiem o poszerzeniu programu o czary obronne i nie widział problemu, o ile zatrudnimy dodatkowego nauczyciela oczywiście. Byłbym jednak wdzięczny, gdyby pomógł mu pan z układaniem konspektów, dopóki nie znajdę odpowiedniego kandydata. Pańska wiedza o tej dziedzinie magii, o ile mi wiadomo, jest niezastąpiona. – Już drugi raz Snape nie był pewien, czy Fawley z niego żartuje, czy nie. Mężczyzna jak dotąd ani razu się nie uśmiechnął. – Mam nadzieję, że rozmycie odpowiedzialności zmyli klątwę, ale dopóki nie zyskam pewności, wolę, aby pozostał pan na katedrze eliksirów. Przeczytał pan już umowę?

– Nie – rzucił Snape krótko, wracając do tekstu. Podobał mu się pomysł Fawleya i przez to czuł się jak zdrajca.

– Na emeryturę przeszedł również Argus Filch, dlatego będziemy potrzebować nowego woźnego. Obawiam się, że oferta przyciągnie tylko zdesperowanych szaleńców, ale nie tracę nadziei, że skusi się choć jeden normalny czarodziej. Sentymentalny, jak mniemam.

Snape zmusił się, żeby nie oderwać wzroku od umowy.

– To na razie wszystkie zmiany kadrowe, choć głęboko zastanawiam się nad Hagridem. – Samo nazwisko, zauważył Severus natychmiast. – Profesor McGonagall zapewniała, że mężczyzna doskonale wywiązuje się ze swoich obowiązków, ale jego przeszłość jest dosyć… niejasna. Poza tym niepokoi mnie, że Hagrid nie może używać magii. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że przy pracy w takim miejscu jak Hogwart odrobina zaklęć jest niezbędna... – Zawiesił głos na moment, pozwalając, by sugestia zawisła w powietrzu. – Jaka jest pańska opinia?

– Rubeus jest dobrym gajowym.

Jeśli Flaweya rozczarowała lakoniczna odpowiedź, w żaden sposób nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

– Zaufam więc pana zdaniu.

Dyrektor nalał sobie kolejną filiżankę herbaty i przez chwilę milczał, dzięki czemu w miarę spokojnie Severus dotarł do paragrafu o urlopach.

– Zgłosiłem do zarządu również wniosek o przywrócenie starego systemu dyscypliny. Niestety przez pewne zawirowania prawne potrzebuję zgody zarówno ich, jak i Ministerstwa. Dopóki więc sytuacja się nie wyklaruje, proszę, aby zachował pan to w tajemnicy.

Snape spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia.

– Stary system dyscypliny?

– Kary cielesne – sprecyzował Fawley. – Dyrektor Dumbledore je wycofał.

Severus w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że Filch umrze z żalu, gdy odkryje, że przywrócono je po tym, jak został wyrzucony. Zaraz jednak przywołał się do porządku. To nie był dobry moment na myślenie o głupotach.

– To dość… kontrowersyjna decyzja – zauważył. – Podejrzewam, że ani rodzice, ani nauczyciele nie przyjmą jej dobrze.

– A pan?

To był ten moment, gdy Snape zwykle zaczynał się podlizywać. Ale równocześnie to nie był czas wojny, a jego naprawdę męczyło udawanie, że dobrze bawi się w otoczeniu kretynów i sadystów.

– Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł – powiedział po prostu.

Fawley skinął lekko głową i pierwszy raz od początku rozmowy, choć było to absurdalne, jakby odrobinę się rozluźnił.

– Cóż, uczęszczał pan do Hogwartu za czasów Dumbledore'a, byłbym więc zaskoczony, gdyby zmiana regulaminu nie budziła pana obaw – stwierdził i odłożył filiżankę bez wypicia choćby łyku. – Ale chłosta pozostanie tylko jedną z możliwości. Nie będę nalegał, by nauczyciele z niej korzystali.

– Więc po co? – spytał Snape chłodno.

– Ponieważ lepiej mieć więcej opcji niż mniej.

Snape poczuł, jak po plecach przechodzi mu ostrzegawczy, nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

– Chciałbym również, żeby dostarczył mi pan listę wszystkich uczniów mugolskiego i mieszanego pochodzenia uczęszczających do Slytherinu. Do końca tego miesiąca najlepiej. Takie prośby otrzymali wszyscy opiekunowie domów.

– Mogę wiedzieć, po co…?

– Zamierzam wprowadzić dla nich obowiązkowe zajęcia pozalekcyjne. Tradycja, ekonomia, kultura, prawo czarodziejskiego świata, prawdopodobnie w jednym bloku. To, czego nie mogli lub prawdopodobnie nie wynieśli z domu. Kwestią otwartą pozostaje, kto te zajęcia poprowadzi, ale do rozpoczęcia roku pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu. – Fawley otworzył szufladę biurka i wyciągnął z niej zegarek na łańcuszku. Sprawdził godzinę. – Poza tym pozwoli to w przyszłości ustrzec się pomyłek choćby przy wybieraniu prefektów. Skończył pan już czytać?

– Powiedzmy – warknął Snape, sięgając po pióro. Treść umowy zupełnie przestała go obchodzić.

Fawley poczekał, aż złoży podpisy na dwóch egzemplarzach, po czym sam to zrobił i drugi raz otworzył szufladę. Wyciągnął z niej pieczęć z godłem Hogwartu i przez jedną krótką chwilę na jego twarzy odbił się cień niesprecyzowanych emocji. Gdy jednak podawał zwiniętą kopię Severusowi, znów był doskonale obojętny.

– Liczę na owocną współpracę – powiedział.

Snape skinął głową. Przez chwilę czekał, na wypadek, gdyby Fawley zamierzał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale ostatecznie dotarło do niego, że to koniec rozmowy. Dyrektor nawet nie zapytał, czy ma inne wątpliwości ani czy umowa mu odpowiada. Z jakiegoś powodu pomyślał o Albusie.

– To wszystko? – upewnił się na wszelki wypadek.

– Z mojej strony owszem. Prosiłbym jednak, aby w najbliższym czasie nie opędzał się pan od sów.

– Rozumiem – mruknął, wstając. – Do widzenia.

Z gabinetu wyszedł oszołomiony. Nie do końca docierało do niego, co się właśnie stało. A gdy w końcu dotarło – w czasie niespiesznego spaceru w stronę bramy z posągami dzików – poczuł gniew.

Ani Minerwa, ani Albus go nie ostrzegli. Najpewniej i tak by się zgodził – rozumiał, jak ważne jest obserwowanie nowego dyrektora – ale oni zdecydowali, że postawią go pod ścianą i każą decydować w ciągu paru minut. Miał prawo się wściekać.

Czuł się tak, jak wtedy, gdy rozłożył porannego Proroka, a z pierwszej strony łypnął na niego Black. O mało się nie udławił kawą.

Dumbledore powinien poinformować go wcześniej, że będzie wyciągał tego kundla z więzienia. Może udałoby mu się wtedy wyperswadować im wszystkim tak absurdalny i niebezpieczny pomysł. A nawet jeśli nie, miałby czas, aby się oswoić z myślą, że Black będzie wolny. Po tym, co dla Albusa robił, miał chyba prawo oczekiwać jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia.

Ale nie chodziło tylko o Blacka. Nie chodziło nawet o Blacka i Fawleya. Po prostu Severusa dręczyło uczucie, że jest coraz bardziej odsuwany od sprawy zaginięcia. Początkowo niemal tego nie zauważał. Dyskutował z Albusem o szczurze i o tym, co jego wiek mógł oznaczać. Pomagał Moody'emu w przeglądaniu wspomnień – na razie niepełnych, bo należących tylko do niego i Kingsleya. Wiedział, że Dumbledore przymierza się do nałożenia Fideliusa na dom przy Grimmauld Place. Nie został odcięty nagle od wszelkich informacji.

Po prostu nie angażowano go w zbyt wiele rzeczy, jakby ani jego wiedza, ani umiejętności nie miały teraz większego znaczenia. Świetnie radził sobie jako szpieg, nawet, gdy był dzieciakiem, który ledwo wytarł mleko spod nosa – problem w tym, że obecnie nie było kogo szpiegować.

Mógł co najwyżej zajrzeć do Malfoya, udając, że do odwiedzin skusił go któryś z rzadkich manuskryptów z jego biblioteki, i spróbować wybadać, dlaczego tak ceni Fawleya.

 **xxx**

– Trafiłem!

Tom uniósł głowę znad książki. Leżał na kocu rozłożonym na trawie za domem, i czytał o ekonomii. Parę jardów od niego Harry ćwiczył strzelanie do celu – drobnej kukiełki lewitującej tuż przed murkiem wyznaczającym granice posiadłości. Jak dotąd większość jego zaklęć rozbijała się na zaklęciu tarczy, które Tom przymocował za nią, ale teraz faktycznie lalka wydawała się nadpalona.

– Podejrzewam, że przypadkiem.

Sięgnął po różdżkę i leniwym ruchem rzucił Reparo.

– Tom – prychnął chłopiec, robiąc naburmuszoną minę. Zaraz jednak uznał, że upieranie się przy swoim nie ma większego sensu. – Przypadkiem. To jest za małe.

Riddle przechylił nieznacznie głowę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Harry wykorzystał ten moment, by usiąść koło niego, zupełnie, jakby zasłużył na przerwę. Ciepło bijące od zaczarowanego koca kusiło, szczególnie że ten dzień był chłodny nawet jak na Cape Wrath. Harry'emu nie przeszkadzałoby to, gdyby Tom dał się naciągnąć na pojedynek, ale po pół godzinie stania w miejscu i celowania w nieruchomy punkt, miał wrażenie, że zaraz zamarznie.

– Możliwe, że masz za słabe szkła – stwierdził Riddle w końcu. – Kiedy ostatnio byłeś u okulisty?

– Nie pamiętam. – Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami, po czym położył się na plecach, wsuwając dłonie pod głowę. Zaczynał rozumieć, czemu Riddle miał tak błogą minę w czasie lektury. To zaklęcie termiczne było genialne.

– W zeszłe wakacje?

– Nie, co ty. Dursleyowie kupowali mi cokolwiek tylko, gdy musieli. Jak chodziłem do normalnej szkoły, przynosiłem im kartkę od pielęgniarki, że jestem ślepy jak dżdżownica.

– Nie używaj określenia: _normalna_.

– Przepraszam.

Trudno było pozbyć się starych nawyków, choć coraz łatwiej przychodziło mu mówienie o swojej rodzinie. Tom prawie nigdy nie komentował jego zwierzeń i czasami kojarzył się przez to Harry'emu z Nagini – tyle że ona po prostu nie rozumiała, dlaczego coś było niewłaściwie.

– Spróbuję w najbliższym czasie nauczyć się odpowiedniego zaklęcia diagnostycznego i poprawię ci okulary.

– Och, okej – chłopiec nie dał rady zamaskować zawodu w swoim głosie.

Tom uniósł pytająco jedną brew.

Harry zawahał się. Tylko na moment.

– Może łatwiej byłoby, jakbyśmy skoczyli do okulisty? – zasugerował. – Mógłbyś mi nałożyć na twarz jakąś iluzję.

– Nauczenie się odpowiedniego zaklęcia zajmie mi chwilę.

Z drugiej strony czasami Tom rozumiał jeszcze mniej niż Nagini.

– No tak. Ale wiesz… fajnie byłoby gdzieś wyjść.

Na czole Riddle'a pojawiła się niewielka zmarszczka.

– Myślałem, że lubisz ten dom.

– Bo lubię, tylko… trochę już tu jesteśmy. Znaczy, ty ciągle gdzieś wychodzisz… – Tom miał nadal sceptyczną minę, więc Harry dodał szybko: – To przecież nie będzie niebezpieczne, jeśli pójdziemy do mugola. I zajmie tylko chwilę.

– W porządku.

– W porządku? – Przez moment myślał, że się przesłyszał. Tom tak często mówił, jak ważne jest, aby Harry unikał innych ludzi, że tak szybka kapitulacja wydawała się chłopcu podejrzana. – Naprawdę?

– Nie jesteś moim więźniem. – Riddle przeniósł wzrok na książkę i przewrócił stronę. – Jeśli chcesz wyjść, nie widzę przeszkód.

– Dzięki!

– Jesteś za to moim uczniem, co najmniej do trzeciej, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.

Harry zrozumiał aluzję i podniósł się z koca, wyciągając różdżkę. Najwyraźniej źle dobrane okulary nie były dostatecznie dobrą wymówką, aby zwolnić go z ćwiczenia. Stanął jednak trochę bliżej kukiełki, kątem oka obserwując, czy Tom to zauważy. Riddle wydawał się jednak pochłonięty lekturą.

Po kwadransie frustracja i nuda wzięły górę.

– Tom…

– Tak?

– Ostatnio trochę myślałem.

– Nad czym?

Chłopiec znowu się zawahał. Nie chciał wyjść przed Tomem na idiotę albo ignoranta, bo, nawet jeśli Riddle nigdy wprost go nie wyśmiewał, doskonale wiedział, że tego nie cierpi. Z drugiej strony nosił się z tymi wątpliwościami już od jakiegoś czasu, a szperanie po książkach, które chłopak kompletował, niewiele mu dało.

– Czym właściwie jest Voldemort?

– Największym czarnoksiężnikiem tego stulecia – mruknął Tom, nawet nie unosząc głowy.

– Chodzi mi o to, czym jest teraz – doprecyzował Harry. – Bo przecież nie duchem, prawda?

To już zwróciło uwagę Riddle'a. Na tyle, by włożył pomiędzy strony zakładkę.

– Nie, duchy to tylko echa zmarłych dusz.

– Mhm. Ale on nie umarł.

– Nie.

– Dlaczego?

– Najwyraźniej udało mu się przed tym zabezpieczyć. Nie wiem jak. Jeszcze nie wiem.

Harry skinął głową powoli, równocześnie ostrożnie układając następne zdanie – wiele nad nim myślał i nie chciał, aby zabrzmiało głupio:

– A mogło być tak, że nie umarł… przypadkiem?

– Przypadkiem? – Tom wydawał się zaskoczony tym pomysłem, ale przynajmniej nie powiedział od razu, że to niemożliwe.

– No tak, przez przypadek. – Chłopiec przeczesał włosy palcami. – Bo wiesz, to wszystko jest trochę bez sensu.

Riddle wyglądał na coraz bardziej zaciekawionego. Zamknął książkę i usiadł po turecku. Kiwnął mu głową, zachęcając, aby mówić dalej.

– Bo gdyby naprawdę zabezpieczył się przed śmiercią… to chyba od razu zrobiłby sobie zapasowe ciało albo coś w tym stylu. Bo chyba nie pomyślał: okej, jeśli mnie pozbawią głowy, to będę się włóczył przez następne dziesięć lat jako ektoplazma i wtedy coś wykombinuję. A ta narośl… twarz… ugh… to coś z tyłu głowy profesora Quirrella nie wyglądało na przemyślane. Poza tym w tym roku nie ginęły jednorożce, bo pytałem Hagrida, więc chyba dał sobie z tym spokój.

Z twarzy Toma nie dało się nic wyczytać.

– Co o tym myślisz? – spytał więc Harry, gdy cisza się przedłużała.

– Nie musiał przygotowywać ciała na zapas.

– Nie musiał?

– Dusza sama z siebie posiada niesamowity potencjał… _pamięć fizyczności._ Jeśli uda się ją zatrzymać po tej stronie na wystarczająco długo, może oblec się w ciało. Wystarczy, że dostarczy się jej energii.

Tom brzmiał, jakby świetnie wiedział, co mówi i Harry przez moment chciał zapytać, czy też szukał informacji o Voldemorcie, ale wtedy uświadomił sobie, że Riddle może mówić z własnego doświadczenia. A o dzienniku nie rozmawiali od śmierci Ginny.

– Więc czemu tego nie zrobił? – spytał w zamian.

Tom zabębnił palcami o okładkę książki. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak zamyślonego. Niemal jakby zapomniał, gdzie jest.

– Coś mu to uniemożliwia. Coś… co nie powinno się zdarzyć. Będę jednak musiał z nim porozmawiać.

– Z Voldemortem? – spytał Harry, głupiejąc.

To jakby przywróciło Riddle'a do rzeczywistości.

– Z pewnym mężczyzną. Być może jego słowa rozjaśnią sytuację.

– Chcę iść z tobą – zaoferował Harry natychmiast.

– To niemożliwe.

– On wie coś o Voldemorcie, prawda?

– Nie.

– To czemu do niego idziesz?

– Skonsultować swoje pomysły – stwierdził Tom lodowato. W większości wypadków ten ton wystarczał, aby Harry się wycofał. Nie lubił się z nim kłócić. Tym razem jednak chodziło o Voldemorta.

– No to idę z tobą. Mogę przefarbować włosy, a ty byś zmienił mi trochę twarz i już.

– To zbyt niebezpieczne. Zostaniesz w domu.

Tom wstał, wsuwając książkę pod ramię.

– Niby czemu? Mówiłeś, że on nie jest od Voldemorta. A ja nie jestem twoim więźniem, mogę decydować sam – wytknął natychmiast.

– Jesteś dzieckiem.

– I co z tego? Uczysz mnie czarnej magii. Jaki to ma sens, jeśli nie mogę ci pomóc?

Coś w spojrzeniu Toma sprawiło, że odruchowo cofnął się o krok i mocniej zacisnął palce na różdżce. I zaraz zdenerwował się na samego siebie za tę reakcję.

– Wciąż umiesz zbyt mało – stwierdził Riddle zaskakująco spokojnym tonem, a następnie spojrzał na nieuszkodzoną laleczkę.

Chłopiec poczuł, jak na policzkach pojawiają się mu czerwone plamy. Wcześniejsza złość wymieszała się z poczuciem niesprawiedliwości.

– Sam powiedziałeś, że mam za słabe okulary – przypomniał mu. – Tylko tyle. Możemy je wymienić po drodze.

– Tylko tyle? – w głosie Riddle'a zabrzmiała kpina. A w następnej chwili w jego dłoni znalazła się różdżka. Harry ledwo uskoczył przed zaklęciem, które zostawiło w trawniku płytką bruzdę.

– Zwariowałeś?!

– Potraktuj to jak egzamin – stwierdził Tom doskonale obojętnym tonem. Nawet nie przyjął postawy do pojedynku, jakby Harry nie był żadnym zagrożeniem.

– Świetnie – warknął Potter i rzucił kontrę.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie, gdy mieszkali w Cape Wrath, wykorzystywał każdą możliwą okazję, aby uczyć się pojedynków – najchętniej z Tomem, choć ten o wiele bardziej lubił zadręczać go historią czy transmutacją. Może nie liczył na wygraną, ale przynajmniej chciał zmusić chłopaka do odłożenie _Ekonomii dla wytrwałych_.

A chwilę później gniew zmienił się w palący wstyd, gdy po wymianie paru zaklęć Tom wytrącił mu różdżkę z ręki, a następnym czarem zawiesił do góry nogami nad trawnikiem. Przez moment chłopiec bujał się, próbując dosięgnąć leżącej na ziemi różdżki, ale w końcu musiał pogodzić się w faktem, że rąk o parę cali sobie nie wydłuży. Dyszał, powoli się uspokajając.

– W porządku, Tom. Wygrałeś – burknął w końcu.

– I?

Naprawdę musiał to mówić?

– Muszę się jeszcze trochę nauczyć.

– Owszem.

– Wiele.

– Fakt.

– Odwiesisz mnie już?

– Nie.

– Przecież przeprosiłem.

Wygiął się w bok, żeby móc spojrzeć na Toma. Spojrzenie Riddle'a wciąż było lodowate. Na tyle, aby Harry mimo woli przypomniał sobie ich rozmowę o Crucio. Momentalnie zaschło mu w gardle. Różdżka leżała tuż poza jego zasięgiem, a on nagle poczuł się strasznie bezbronny, mimo że to był tylko Tom. Złapał brzeg bluzy, która opadła wraz z podkoszulką, odsłaniając jego brzuch i plecy, po czym podciągnął ją do góry.

Riddle wsunął różdżkę do kieszeni szaty.

– Dam ci czas na przemyślenie swojego zachowania – stwierdził, podchodząc do koca. Położył się i wrócił do lektury, jak gdyby nic nie zaszło.

– Tom, nie świruj – poprosił Harry, ponownie próbując dosięgnąć własną różdżkę. Znów poczuł złość. Riddle nie miał prawa go tak traktować. Szczególnie że to on zauważył, że coś jest nie tak z Voldemortem. Musieli działać razem, jeśli chcieli go dorwać.

Przez chwilę kołysał się, następnie podciągnął, próbując dosięgnąć kostki – choć wątpił, aby w ten sposób dało się wpłynąć na zaklęcie. Szybko jednak zabrakło mu siły. Znów zawisł. Czas mijał, a on czuł się coraz gorzej – psychicznie i fizycznie.

Obok Tom czytał.

 **xxx**

Cóż, kolejny pretekst, by zjawić się w domu Lucjusza z przyjacielską wizytą, pomyślał dyrektor, sprawdzając czy dobrze zamknął gabinet. Dzień był nad wyraz owocny, a fakt, że Snape zgodził się na objęcie stanowiska na pewno Malfoya ucieszy. Powie mu, że zajrzał, żeby przekazać dobrą informację osobiście… To brzmiało odpowiednio. Sensownie.

Choć prawdziwy powód, dla którego Ogma go odwiedzał, był niezmienny od lat. By pocałować dłoń Narcyzy w czasie powitania, by cieszyć się jej towarzystwem przy herbacie, zanim Malfoy nie zaciągnie go do gabinetu, i fantazjować, patrząc na jej odsłoniętą szyję, na włosy upięte wysoko, na smukłe dłonie i kolczyki kołyszące się przy uszach... By fantazjować, jak kocha się z nią, uprzednio wydusiwszy wszystkie pawie, bo od ich wrzasków cierpła mu skóra. Na szczęście dla Lucjusza Ogma nie był mordercą.


End file.
